Needs
by JacksonsKristen
Summary: Ob nun Vulkanier und Mensch-alle haben Bedürfnisse. Während Jim jedoch schon seit seiner Kindheit gelernt hatte, seine Bedürfnisse zu unterdrücken, wird Spock aufgrund jüngster Ereignisse bewusst, dass es Zeit wird, ihnen nach zu gehen. Für Jim bedeutet das, dass er beginnen muss Nähe zuzulassen. Auch, wenn es bedeutet dabei verletzt zu werden.Drama! Don't like - don't read!


Titel: Needs

Fandom: Star Trek Reboot

Charakter: James T. Kirk, Spock, Leonard McCoy, Nyota Uhura

Pairing: Spock/Jim

Erst-Kommentar:

Das ist nicht meine erste Star Trek Reboot FF - dafür jedoch die erste, die ich endlich vervollständigen konnte. Ich bin wirklich angetan von dem Pairing Spock/Jim, weil man die Chemie zwischen beiden Charakteren einfach spürt. Seien es die Filme oder die Serie, die Beiden finden einfach immer zusammen. Ich werde in einem Schluss-Kommentar noch ein paar Dinge schreiben, weil ich keine Spoiler vorweg nehmen möchte. Was ich anfügen muss, ist das ich bei Weitem kein Trek-Genie bin. Aber mir war eines wichtig und zwar die Charaktere in dieser FF. Ich kann ohne schlechtes Gewissen vorwegnehmen, dass es dramatisch und auch traurig zugehen wird, aber es hat seine Gründe, die ich am Schluss begründen werde.

Damit hoffe ich, dass ihr viel Spaß beim Lesen habt und die FF so schätzt, wie ich mir Zeit genommen habe, sie zu schreiben.

Viel Vergnügen.

Es war auf der _Enterprise_ Schlafenszeit, als Jim aus dem Konferenzraum ging um endlich Schlaf zu finden, auch, wenn er wusste, dass er ihn wahrscheinlich nicht bekommen würde. Seit er Captain des Schiffes war, konnte er nicht richtig schlafen. Er musste oft daran denken was mit Vulkan vor vier Monaten und sieben Tagen passiert war, so dass er sich oft die Frage stellte, was passiert wäre wenn …

Wenn er schneller reagiert hätte.  
Wenn er nicht betrogen und somit vielleicht schneller das Vertrauen von Pike bekommen hätte.

Jim wusste, dass es falsch war diese Fragen zu stellen, weil ein 'Was wäre wenn' masochistisch war, wenn man es eh nicht ändern konnte. Leider jedoch gehörte es einfach in sein Leben sich selbst Schmerzen zu zufügen. Ob nun gewollt oder aus Versehen. Wobei Pille ihn immer diesen einen Blick zuwarf, wann immer er wegen einer Verletzung im Krankenflügel landete. Diesen einen Blick, der Jim an sich selbst zweifeln ließ. Dabei hatte er sich dieses Leben so gewiss nicht gewünscht.

Daher war es für ihn immer noch beinahe unglaublich, dass er Captain war. Der _Enterprise_. Das war sein Traum seit den letzten Jahren gewesen und nun hatte er es geschafft. Auch, wenn ihm manche Admiräle immer noch nur als _Posterboy_ betrachteten. Jim wusste, dass er mehr war. Nicht umsonst war er mit Abstand der Beste in all den Kursen und Fächern auf der Akademie gewesen. Auch, wenn er sich den Platz manchmal mit Spock teilen musste oder unter dessen Ergebnissen lag. So war Jim ein Genie. Und er war stolz darauf. Dennoch verletzte es ihn manchmal, wenn er angesehen wurde, als wäre er nur aufgrund seines Äußerlichen hier.

Vor zwei Monaten hatte er sogar das Gerücht gehört, er wäre Captain geworden, weil er mit zwei Admirälen geschlafen hätte.

Bei dem Gedanken an dieses Gerücht, blieb Jim ruckartig stehen. Dann drehte er sich erneut um und steuerte die Offizierskantine an. Er würde jetzt erst recht nicht mehr schlafen können, weil es ihn damals und auch heute noch verletzt hatte. Dieses Gerücht.

Leonard war außer sich vor Wut gewesen, als er davon hörte. Selbst als Jim versucht hatte ihn mit der Tatsache zu beruhigen - dass es _normal_ wäre, dass manche so was von ihm denken würden. Jim gab es ja zu, er war wirklich nicht das was man monogam bezeichnete. Zumindest damals. Er hatte eben viel Sex gehabt. Heute hingegen konnte er froh sein Zeit mit seiner rechten Hand zu verbringen. Aber - und Jim befürchtete das würde sich auch nicht ändern - dieser Ruf als männliche Hure, würde ihn wohl sein Leben lang verfolgen.

Als Jim die Kantine betrat steuerte er sogleich die Kaffeemaschine an, wo er sich einen großen Milchkaffee machen ließ. Danach wandte er sich um, um mit seinem Getränk wieder zu gehen - vielleicht um noch ein paar Berichte zu schreiben, als er jemanden erkannte.

Perplex blinzelte Jim. Es war nicht so hell in dem Raum, da die Beleuchtung sich ab einer bestimmten Uhrzeit in manchen Bereichen automatisch regulierte, aber er würde Spock immer und überall erkennen.

Zuerst zögerte Jim, weil Spock zwar mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, er sich jedoch sicher war, dass ihn der Vulkanier aufgrund seiner Schritte erkannt hatte. Und er nahm auch an, dass dieser Ruhe wollte, aber irgendwie wollte er ihn nicht alleine lassen. Spock benahm sich in den letzten Tagen eh sehr … merkwürdig.

Damit setzte er sich in Bewegung und umrundete den Tisch. Da sah er auch jetzt erst, dass Spock an einem PADD arbeitete und ihn vielleicht gar nicht bemerkt hatte, weil er beschäftigt war.

„Solltest du nicht schlafen, Captain?"

Obwohl Spock ihn nicht ansah, zuckte dessen linke Augenbraue leicht in die Höhe, was Jim leicht erröten ließ. Seit einigen Wochen duzten sie sich endlich, obwohl Spock bei seinem Rang blieb. Es störte ihn etwas, aber es war besser als weiterhin dieses distanzierte 'Sie'. Jim nahm eh schon immer lieber das, was er bekommen konnte, als sich hoffnungslose Dinge zu erzwingen.

„Ja … vielleicht und du?"  
„Vulkanier benötigen nicht so viel Schlaf wie Menschen."

Jim verdrehte leicht die Augen und setzte sich Spock gegenüber, der immer noch auf sein PADD blickte. Japp … eindeutig merkwürdig, dachte Jim. Und da sie auch endlich mal alleine - wirklich alleine - waren, nutzte Jim diesen Vorteil aus.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Es dauerte zwar ein paar Sekunden, doch hielt Spocks Hand auf der Oberfläche des PADD's inne und er hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. An sich konnte Jim keine Veränderung in seinem Gesicht erkennen, auch nicht in seinen Augen. Aber nach vier Monaten und sieben Tage, in denen sie sich nun kannten, konnte Jim erkennen, wenn etwas mit seinem Freund und ersten Offizier nicht stimmte.

„Es ist alles akzeptabel."  
„_Akzeptabel?_ Selbst für dich hört sich das … schlecht an. Geht es um dieses Projekt das du im Moment hast? Wenn du willst kann ich mit deinem Vater sprechen und dir mehr Zeit verschaffen, ich meine, ja, er hasst mich, aber ich kann sehr überzeugend sein."

Wenn sich Jim nicht irrte - und das tat er nie - so erschien ein leicht amüsierter Ausdruck in Spocks tiefbraunen Augen und erneut wanderte die linke Augenbraue elegant in die Höhe. Er beneidete den Vulkanier um diesen Ausdruck, so wie er ihn dafür auch hasste, weil er sich dann wieder wie elf fühlte.

„Negativ, die Zeit für das Projekt ist mehr als ausreichend. Zudem hasst mein Vater dich nicht. Hass ist - ..."  
„... eine Emotion die ihr nicht empfindet, schon klar, schon klar. Aber das würde ihn nicht davon abhalten dich anzufeuern, sollten deine Hände wieder an meinen Hals kommen."

Ein wenig grinste Jim, während der amüsierte Ausdruck in Spocks Augen blieb. Es freute ihn, dass - was auch immer seinen ersten Offizier beschäftigte - es nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte, sonst würde er wohl kaum hier bleiben und mit ihm sprechen. Gar zeigen, dass ihn das Gespräch amüsierte.

„Okay, also … wenn es nicht das Projekt ist, was ist es dann?"  
„Was ist was?"  
„Na ja … du bist so ruhig in letzter Zeit."

Erneut die Augenbraue und ein sehr skeptischer Blick - selbst für einen Vulkanier.

„Ja, ich weiß, du bist immer ruhig, aber … ruhiger als sonst. Ich meine du musst es mir nicht sagen, aber … wir sind befreundet, daher wäre es logisch, würdest du es mir sagen."

Es war vielleicht desillusioniert zu glauben, dass es wirken könnte, wenn er Spock durch seine tiefblauen Augen _so_ ansah, wie er es auch bei Pille tat und dieser nicht mal zu erweichen war. Aber … ob es nun an seinen Worten lag oder an seinem Blick, machte Spock sein PADD aus und schob es zur Seite, eh er Jim wieder ansah.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, ob es normal ist in einer Beziehung kaum zu kommunizieren."

Zuerst verstand Jim nicht, worauf sein Freund hinaus wollte, doch dann machte es Klick und er blinzelte.

„Oh … also - ähm … ich ähm … ich denke nicht, dass ich dafür der richtige Ansprechpartner bin, vielleicht solltest du mit jemand - ..."  
„Ich frage aber dich, Jim."

Das war allerdings deutlich. Jim sah einen Augenblick zur Seite, bevor er wieder in Spocks Augen sah und dann leise seufzte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Spock. Ich …"

Er musste etwas lachen, auch wenn es kaum humorvoll klang.

„Ich habe keinen Beziehungen. Hatte ich nie und ich … ähm … ich glaube die einzig stetige Beziehung die ich je hatte, ist mit Leonard und das ist nun was ganz anderes, als das mit dir und Uhura."

Spock erwiderte seinen Blick noch etwas länger, eh er auf die Tischplatte sah und ruhig blieb. Würde Jim es nicht besser wissen, würde er vermuten, dass seine Antwort den Vulkanier irgendwie getroffen hatte. Aber er konnte ja auch nichts für das, was er nicht wirklich wissen konnte. Hingegen gefiel es ihm dennoch nicht, keine Antwort für ihn zu haben.

„Hör mal, ich weiß ja nicht genau was eure Probleme sind, aber dass gerade ihr Kommunikationsschwierigkeite n habt, ist … ironisch. Aber ab davon … was ich weiß ist, dass man für gewöhnlich miteinander reden sollte, wenn einen etwas stört. Es ist ganz natürlich das Bedürfnis zu haben, nach … na ja … Offenheit."

Jim konnte es nicht so recht glauben. Er führte tatsächlich ein Beziehungsgespräch mit Spock. _Spock_.

„Bedürfnis, ist - …"  
„Komm mir nicht mit, eine Emotion die ihr, bla bla bla! Ernsthaft Spock. Es war bislang wirklich witzig und ich kann es ja verstehen, dass du nach deiner Erziehung handeln möchtest. Nach deiner Kultur, aber du bist … aufgrund deiner …"

Leicht frustriert fuhr sich Jim durch die Haare, weil er _es_ nicht sagen konnte. Er wollte Spock nicht verletzen oder wieder an seine Mutter erinnern.

„Meiner Menschlichkeit. Du kannst es ruhig sagen."  
„Okay ..."

Argwöhnisch sah Jim zu Spock, eh er weitersprach. Er wusste, dass es verrückt war, aber er fühlte sich zum ersten mal … ihm nahe.

„Es ist natürlich, Spock, dass du aufgrund deiner … Menschlichkeit gewisse Bedürfnisse hast. Und wenn es eben nur das ist, mit Uhura zu reden. Egal über was und wenn … wenn du selbst der Ansicht bist, dass es nicht funktioniert, dann …"

Jim fuhr sich leicht nervös über die Stirn, während er zwischen Spock und der Tischplatte hin und her blickte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das sage, aber … wenn es nicht klappt, vielleicht solltest du dich von ihr trennen."

Ab da an war es zwischen ihnen still. Spock musterte Jim aufmerksam, während er einfach nur versuchte unter seinem wissenschaftlichen und analytischen Blick nicht nervös zu werden. Aber es war nicht einfach gelassen zu sein, wenn man _so_ gemustert wurde.

„Weißt du, vielleicht solltest du auch einfach vergessen was ich gesagt habe. Wie gesagt ich kenn' mich nicht aus mit Beziehungen und … oh Gott, stell dir vor, Uhura erfährt was ich dir geraten hab, dann bringt sie mich eigenhändig um."  
„Das wird sie nicht."  
„Oh doch, ich kann es schon vor mir sehen."  
„Nein, wird sie nicht, weil ich sie davon abhalten werde."

Zwischen Unglaube und Belustigung sah Jim zu seinem ersten Offizier. Und das erste Mal seit Wochen, fühlte sich Jim wirklich fröhlich, weswegen sein Lächeln auch mehr als ehrlich war.

„Wirklich? Spock … wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen, du magst mich."  
„Tatsächlich? Nun, vielleicht sollte ich dann subtiler sein."

Jim musste leise lachen und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es war so _natürlich_ und so _schön_, dass ihm gar nicht in den Sinn kam, was sie da gerade taten.

„Noch subtiler? Ich weiß nicht … aber du könntest es ausgleichen, indem du mich einmal im Moment würgst, das würde vielleicht auch wieder für interessanten Gesprächsstoff sorgen."

Während Jim weiter lächelte, blieb auch der amüsierte Ausdruck in Spocks tiefbraunen Augen. Er war froh, dass die Sache zwischen ihnen eine Art Belustigung war. Als Jim allerdings das erste Mal darüber gespaßt hatte, war Spock unsicher gewesen, wie er reagieren sollte, während Leonard einen Wutanfall bekommen hatte - mitten auf der Brücke.

„Negativ, Jim. Folglich wird es dann Doktor McCoy sein, der hinter mein Leben trachten wird."  
„Hm, zu blöd. Dann würd' ich sagen, wir sind quitt."

Knapp nickte Spock und Jim lächelte leicht vor sich hin, während er seinen Kaffee trank. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich müde. So, als würde er wirklich schlafen können, ohne in Albträumen oder Schuldgefühlen zu ertrinken. Es war ein schönes, als auch entspannendes Gefühl, das er immer nur dann verspürte, wenn er - auch wenn es selten war - mit Spock die Zeit verbrachte.

Die Stille wurde allerdings unterbrochen, als Spock ihn erneut etwas fragte. Etwas, worauf Jim wirklich nicht vorbereitet war.

„Darf ich fragen, weswegen du nie eine Beziehung hattest? Und auch davon ausgehst, nie eine zu führen?"

Die Frage war so heftig, dass Jim es nicht verhindern konnte, an all die Gründe zu denken, wieso er keine Beziehung _wollte._

Sein Vater, den er nie kennengelernt hatte, ihn aber egal wo er war verfolgte.  
Sein Bruder, der ihn verlassen hatte.  
Seiner Mutter, der er nie wichtig genug war, als dass sie verhindert hätte, dass ihr Mann ihn verprügelte.  
Und die in etwa Dutzenden Menschen, die er in Unwissenheit an sich heran gelassen hatte, nur um am Ende schwer verletzt oder enttäuscht zu werden.  
Seine Unfähigkeit zu vertrauen oder gar Liebe zu zu lassen. Und wenn es nur in Form einer Umarmung war, die für Jim intimer war, als Sex.

Daher setzte er nur eines seiner berühmten, undurchschaubaren Lächeln auf und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist … ein Thema für eine andere schlaflose Nacht. Ich denke, dass ich vielleicht doch noch versuche zu schlafen."  
„Das ist akzeptabel."

Zufrieden und auch etwas erleichtert nickte Jim und er stand von dem Tisch auf, nur um durch eine sehr schwache, doch deutlich von Spock initiierte Berührung an seinem Unterarm zurückgehalten zu werden.

„Solltest du das Bedürfnis verspüren zu reden … kannst du zu mir kommen."

Ein wenig überwältigt, als auch sprachlos konnte Jim seinen Freund nur anstarren. Dann jedoch wurde ihm erst bewusst, was Spock ihn da anbot und er lächelte. Obwohl es nicht in seiner Absicht lag, dass es traurig aussah.

„Das ist … danke."

Er traute es sich nicht zu, Spock in die Augen zu sehen. Stattdessen wandte er sich ruckartig um und verließ die Kantine. So schnell, dass er kaum den Wunsch zu einer 'Guten Nacht' von Spock mitbekommen hatte. Doch er hörte es, genauso wie die ehrliche Sorge in seiner Stimme, weswegen es Jim auch so tief getroffen hatte.

Für manche mochte es nicht viel Bedeuten, wenn ein Freund einen Berührte oder ihn anbot mit ihm über etwas persönliches zu sprechen. Für Jim allerdings bedeutete es alles. Besonders, wenn es von Spock kam. Der einzigen Person, neben Leonard, der Jim vertraute. Egal, wie tief es ihn verängstigte, wie sehr er Spock vertraute. Und das machte Spock zur gefährlichsten Person in seiner Nähe.

~*~

Es war nach fünf Monaten ihrer Mission der erste Freigang, den seine Crew erhielt. Für diese war es nur Urlaub, weil niemand genau wusste, wieso die _Enterprise_ plötzlich nach nur fünf Monaten wieder zur Erde zurück sollte. Für Jim war es aber kein Urlaub. Es war die Beerdigung seiner Mutter und seines Bruders, die beide auf derselben Mission getötet wurden. Die Einzelheiten allerdings wusste nur Jim. Nicht mal Leonard wusste, wieso sie auf der Erde waren.

Es war so unrealistisch, wie Jim fand.

Er hatte nie eine richtige Bindung zu beiden gehabt. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie ihn beide verlassen und verletzt hatten. Jim konnte sich noch gut an sein letztes Gespräch mit seiner Mutter erinnern. Er war siebzehn gewesen und hatte sich in den letzten zwei Wochen nicht gemeldet, weil er Prüfungen hatte. Jim wollte ihr erzählen, dass er seinen Master hatte in Ingenieurswissenschaften. Doch sie hatte ihn nur angeschrien, was für ein schrecklicher, egoistischer Sohn er wäre, sich nicht zu melden. Wie enttäuscht sein _Vater_ wäre, wenn er wüsste, was er für einen _Sohn_ hätte.

Jim erinnerte sich daran, wie fassungslos sie auf das Schreiben der Universität gestarrt hatte, als er es auf ihren Schreibtisch geknallt hatte, bevor er sich umgedrehte und sagte, dass er sie nie wieder sehen wollte.

Er war gegangen, nur um wieder zurück zu gehen und sich erneut verletzen zu lassen. Denn, als er zurück kam, war sie bereits wieder weg. Alles was sie ihm hinterlassen hatte, war ein Brief, indem sie ihm sagte, dass sie ihm seine Sachen nachschicken würde, wenn er ihr die Adresse seiner Unterkunft zukommen lassen würde. Nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger.

Und jetzt saß Jim im Konferenzraum und starrte auf den Bildschirm seines Computers, wo alle Nachrichten von Winona, als auch Sam waren, die beide in den letzten acht Jahren versucht hatten an ihn weiterzuleiten. Denn Jim hatte ihr nicht seine Kontaktdaten zukommen lassen. Und in den Jahren, in denen er auf der Akademie war, hatte er alle Nachrichten, die nicht von seinen Professoren war, automatisch löschen lassen. Pike hingegen hatte die Nachrichten von den Computern seiner Mutter und seines Bruders. Es waren dutzende Nachrichten. Worte auf die Jim alles andere als vorbereitet war, weil er nicht wusste, was es mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er sie las.

Würde es ihn verletzen?  
Würde er sich selbst hassen, weil es ein Entgegenkommen seiner _Familie_ war, während er dachte sie hätten sich einen Dreck um ihn gekümmert?

„Captain?"

Erschrocken fuhr Jim zusammen und er klappte den Bildschirm seines Computers zu, eh er zu Spock sah und er leicht verwirrt blinzelte. Er hatte eigentlich angenommen - abgesehen von den paar wenigen Offizieren - als einziger hier an Board zu sein.

„Solltest du nicht wie die anderen auf der Erde sein und … na ja … die Freizeit genießen?"

Spocks linke Augenbraue hob sich, bevor er einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte und den Kopf neigte.

„Diese Frage könnte ich an dich zurückgeben, Jim."

Tolles Eigentor, dachte Jim und er blinzelte ein wenig. Dabei fragte er sich wie viel Uhr es eigentlich war, weil er nicht mal mehr wusste wie lange er hier gesessen hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er nach der Beerdigung sofort hier her gekommen war, weil er alleine sein wollte. Alleine …

„Jim … ist alles in Ordnung, deine Augen sind gerötet."

Oh Gott …

„Ja, ja. Ich hatte nur … eine allergische Reaktion, aber es geht mir schon wieder gut."

Innerlich flehte Jim, dass es Spock glauben würde, doch dieser wirkte nur noch mehr analytisch, als er sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn setzte und aufmerksamer musterte.

„Zu lügen, ist unlogisch, Jim. Erstrecht, wenn ich vor 27 Minuten einen sehr aufgewühlten Anruf von Admiral Pike erhielt, der wissen wollte ob du dich bereits umgebracht hast, weil du nicht auf seine Nachrichten reagieren würdest. Aufgrund meiner Frage, wieso du zu Suizid neigen würdest, wich er mir aus, bat mich jedoch ausdrücklich nach dir zu suchen. Daher erneut die Frage, ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist?"

Ein wenig geschockt sah Jim seinen Freund an, der ihn ernst musterte. Pike hatte … Gott, er würde den Mann töten! Er war zwar froh darum, dass der Admiral nichts von den wahren Gründen ihres Aufenthaltes auf der Erde gesagt hatte, aber dennoch anzudeuten, dass Jim suizidal wäre … Diese Phase hatte er bereits hinter sich, egal wie Leonard ihn manchmal musterte aufgrund seiner Verletzungen. Es ging ihm gut und er hatte bisher alles alleine verarbeiten können und das … das würde er auch alleine schaffen.

„Es ist nichts. Pike übertreibt einfach nur!"

Damit stand Jim auf, um zu gehen. Denn selbst wenn er - was er nicht würde - Spock davon erzählen würde … es wäre falsch. Jedem könnte er davon erzählen. Aber Spock? Dieser würde nur an Vulkan erinnert werden und seine Mutter Amanda. Und er würde nicht aufgrund egoistischer Gründe, seinem Freund Schmerzen zuzufügen, die er bereits dabei war zu verarbeiten.

„Es verbietet sich mir zu glauben, dass der Admiral absichtlich übertreiben würde."

Sowie er ebenfalls, stand Spock nun auf und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Auf eine sehr ironische Weise erinnerte es ihn an den Brücken-Zwischenfall. Aber das war Jims Spiel gewesen und Spock, der war zu so etwas nicht fähig! Jim war manipulativ, aber nicht Spock.

„Tja, dann kennst du ihn wohl nicht so gut wie ich und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg, ich will mich amüsieren!"  
„Mitten in der Nacht?"  
„Natürlich, du hast ja keine Ahnung, dass sich die besten Sachen in der Nacht abspielen."

Und es stimmte. Jim wollte in dem Moment nichts lieber als vergessen. Am Besten würde er in eine Bar oder einen Club gehen, etwas trinken und irgendeinen heißen Typen dazu bringen ihn zu ficken. Am besten hart. Richtig hart, so dass er kaum in der Lage wäre, an etwas anderes zu denken, als den Schmerz in seinem Hintern … genau, das war es was Jim im Moment wollte und auch _brauchte._

Spocks Augen verengten sich ein wenig und er trat einen Schritt näher an Jim heran.

„Du hast geweint."  
„Ich hab nicht … Gott, Spock ich … nein, ich habe nicht geweint."

Beinahe hysterisch lachte Jim, während er von Spock zurückwich, der ihm jedoch mit jedem Schritt folgte. Solange, bis Jim die Wand in seinem Rücken und sich damit bedrängter fühlte, als er es je gedacht hätte. Zumindest wenn man bedachte, wer ihn gerade so in die Enge trieb.

„Hör auf mich anzulügen."  
„Ich lüge nicht. Ich verstehe nur nicht, wieso es dich kümmern sollte. Dann bin ich eben hier und dann macht sich Pike eben Sorgen um mich, na und. Es ist so … Gott ich hab es so satt, dass ihr dauernd denkt, dass ich eure Hilfe brauche. Ich bin kein verficktes Kleinkind mehr. Ich habe mich bereits um mich selbst gekümmert, da war ich acht und damals hat es auch niemanden gekümmert, dass ich keine Mutter oder keinen Vater hatte, also macht es jetzt auch keinen Unterschied mehr ob meine Familie lebt oder tot ist, weil ich doch eh nie jemanden …"

Jim schnappte nach Luft, was sich während seiner Worte, aber mehr wie ein Schluchzen anhörte und er ruckartig zu Spock sah, der ihn versteinert anstarrte. Genau das wollte er nicht. Diesen Blick und auch nicht … Gott, Jim hasste sich so sehr in dem Moment, dass er einfach nur von Spock weg wollte. Doch er kam keinen Schritt weiter, da packte ihn der Vulkanier an der Schulter und schob ihn zurück gegen die Wand.

„Deine … Mutter ist gestorben?"

Nein! Sagte er sich. Er würde mit Spock nicht darüber reden. Es war falsch. Es war nicht richtig, weil Spock seine Mutter geliebt hatte. Und sie ihn. Es war einfach etwas ganz anderes.

„Jim."  
„Hör auf!"

Es tat ihm so weh. Nicht der Druck an seiner Schulter oder der in seiner Kehle, sondern die Tatsache, dass Spock es sehen konnte. Dass es es ihm leid tat, obwohl er nichts wusste. Weil er vielleicht so etwas wie Mitleid für Jim empfand, obwohl er nicht wusste, wie Jim dabei empfand. Es war … einfach so falsch!

„Jim, es gibt nichts, das ausdrücken kann, wie sehr - ..."  
„Sag es nicht, du weißt nicht - ..."  
„Ich weiß _was_ nicht?"

Die Finger an seiner Schulter bohrten sich mehr in sein Fleisch und Jim biss die Zähne leicht zusammen, als er den harten Ausdruck in Spocks Augen sah. Scheiße!

„Es ist was ganz anderes."  
„Wieso, weil ich sie nie - ..."  
„Nein, weil meine _Mutter _mich nie geliebt hat. Sie hat mich gehasst. Zumindest hat sie mir siebzehn Jahre lang das Gefühl dafür vermittelt, also entschuldige, aber es ist etwas anderes. Du hast deine Mutter geliebt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich für meine empfand, nachdem ich …"

Er unterbrach sich selbst, weil er es nicht wusste. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ob er überhaupt das sagen konnte, was er dachte, was er … fühlte. Doch lockerte sich der Griff langsam von seiner Schulter und Spocks Blick wurde … anders. Jim musste nicht aufblicken, um die Veränderung darin zu sehen. Er spürte sie.

„Ich hab Sam seit 14 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und meine Mutter seit acht … es macht … es sollte … Sie haben mich verlassen und ich hab mir seit dem gesagt, sie wären für mich tot, also … sollte es nicht … so wehtun."

Das letzte Mal, als Jim es sich erlaubt hatte vor einer anderen Person zu weinen, war als ihm Frank den Arm gebrochen hatte. Danach hatte er sich versprochen nie wieder emotionale Schwäche vor jemand anderen zu zeigen. Aber, als Spock seine Hand von seiner Schulter in seinen Nacken schob, während seine zweite Hand sich auf seinen Rücken legte und er ihn an sich heranzog, konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten.

Sein Kopf sank auf Spocks Schulter und seine Finger verkrallten sich in das blaue Offiziersshirt, das sein Freund trug. Wäre Jim bei vollem, rationalem Verstand, würde er weglaufen, weil er _weinte_. Weil er sich _umarmen_ ließ. Und weil er Schwäche zeigte. Aber in dem Moment war er weder rational noch bei vollem Verstand. Er spürte nur diesen unheimlichen Schmerz in sich, weil er wusste, dass er niemals mehr die Chance hatte seine Mutter zu fragen, wieso sie ihn gehasst hatte. Wieso sie nie etwas dagegen unternommen hatte, dass Frank ihn verprügelte oder die anderen ihn aufgrund seines toten Vaters verabscheuten. Und er würde Sam nie sagen können, dass er ihn hasste, weil er schuld daran war, dass er niemals einen anderen Menschen an sich heranlassen konnte. Weil er zu große Angst davor hatte, wieder verletzt und allein gelassen zu werden. Weil nicht mal, sein eigener Bruder bei ihm bleiben würde.

Alles was er jetzt hatte war … die Bestätigung keine Familie mehr zu besitzen. Und Nachrichten, die … für die er nicht die Kraft besaß sie zu öffnen. Aber in den Minuten oder gefühlten Stunden, in denen er sich von Spock halten ließ, war es nichtig. Denn während er den Schmerz raus ließ, begann er das erste Mal etwas zu fühlen, wovor er immer Angst hatte, es in einer Umarmung zu fühlen. Sicherheit und Nähe. Und Jim wusste, dass es nicht alleine von der Umarmung ausging, sondern zum größtenteils durch ihren Verursacher - Spock.

~*~

„Moment der Kobold wusste es vor mir?"  
„Leonard ..."

Jim wusste nicht was er lieber wollte. Im Boden versinken oder seinem besten Freund vors Schienbein treten, wo es Spock nicht sehen konnte. Sie saßen in der Offizierskantine und aufgrund Spocks Überzeugung, erzählte Jim seinem besten Freund von dem Tod seiner Mutter und seines Bruders.

„Nein, ernsthaft, Jim. Du redest mit _ihm_, aber nicht mit mir? Was soll der Scheiß?"  
„Leonard, würdest du mal leiser reden, wir sind erstens nicht alleine und zweitens versteh ich die Aufregung nicht. Er ist genauso mein Freund wie du es bist. Und er war eben da."  
„Toll, weil er ja immer da ist, wenn es um dich geht."

Leicht verwirrt hob Jim den Kopf, als sich Leonard jedoch bereits erhob und einfach ging. Jim würde es vor Spock nicht sagen, aber er wusste eben wohl, wieso sein bester Freund so wütend war. Es hatte diesen zwei Jahre, sogar etwas mehr, gebraucht, bis Jim ihn von seiner Kindheit erzählte und von anderen persönlichen Dingen. Und als Leonard ihn umarmen wollte, hatte er ihn von sich gestoßen und gesagt, dass er das nie wieder auch nur versuchen sollte. Spock und er jedoch kannten sich grad mal ein paar Monate und hielt ihn nicht nur im Arm, sondern tröstete ihn auch. Das wusste Leonard zwar nicht. Aber … eben die Tatsache, dass Spock von dem Tod seiner Familie wusste, war allerdings sehr tief gehend in Jims Leben.

Einen Moment lang sah er seinem Freund noch nach, eh er sich an Spock wandte und ihm in die Augen sah.

„Ich geh ihm nach, okay. Wir sehen uns später."  
„Affirmativ, Captain."

Jim lächelte etwas schwach, dann stand er auf und folgte Leonard in raschen Schritten. Kurz nachdem er ihn eingeholt hatte, hielt er ihn fest.

„Leonard, ich weiß du bist sauer, aber du musst das verstehen."  
„Ich würde es gerne verstehen. Aber kann es nicht, Jim. Es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid, was mit deinem Bruder und deiner Mum passiert ist und am liebsten würde ich dich in den Arm nehmen. Aber ich weiß, dass du das verabscheust, also … weiß ich nicht was ich tun soll. Erstrecht nicht, wenn du dich erst mir anvertraust, nachdem der Kobold es dir sagt."

Es stimmte nicht, dass er Umarmungen verabscheute. Er hatte nur Angst vor ihnen, weil sie so intim waren. Sie machten einen schwach und gaben einem Sicherheit, die einen verwundbar machte. Und er hatte jede Sekunde genossen, als ihn Spock gehalten hatte. Die warme Hand in seinem Nacken. Die Fingerspitzen, die so sanft durch seinen Haaransatz in seinem Nacken geglitten waren.

„Ich verabscheue keine Umarmungen, ich … es macht mir … nur Angst wie es sich anfühlt jemanden so nahe zu sein. Ich meine du weißt, dass ich nie umarmt wurde. Nicht von meiner Mutter oder Sam. Und … denkst du nicht, dass ich es nicht hasse. Diese Unfähigkeit zu vertrauen oder Nähe zu zulassen? Man nennt mich eine Hure und doch weiß niemand wieso es einfacher ist sich ficken zu lassen, als eine verdammte emotionale Nähe anzunehmen."

Jim war froh, dass der Großteil seiner Crew immer noch auf der Erde war und die letzten Tage ihres Aufenthalts dort verbrachten, ansonsten würden sich auf dem Flur wohl Leute aufhalten, die ihr Gespräch mitbekommen konnten. So jedoch, war sich Jim sicher, dass niemand es hörte. Selbst wenn sie kurz vor der Kantine waren, in der sich ein paar Personen befanden, hatte gewiss keiner ein sensibles Gehör, dass ihr Gespräch verfolgen konnte.

„Jim …"

Die Art wie Leonard seinen Namen hauchte, war so sanft, wie man es dem Arzt wohl kaum zutraute. Langsam hob dieser die Hand und legte sie ihm auf die Wange.

„Das sind alles Idioten, die so denken, okay. Niemand hat das Recht dich für etwas zu verurteilen, für das sie nicht die Hintergründe kennen. Und du solltest endlich aufhören diese Leute zu beachten. Ich schwöre es dir, jedes Mal wenn ich mitbekomme, dass du im Krankenflügel bist, frage ich mich, was du wieder getan hast. Und wie schlimm es ist. Es gibt keine Person, abgesehen meiner Tochter, um die ich mich mehr sorge, als um dich. Du denkst immer du wärst alleine und niemand würde sich auch nur einen Dreck darum kümmern, ob du lebst oder stirbst, aber … das ist nicht wahr. Mich wird es immer kümmern, Jim. Um ob es mir gefällt oder nicht … anscheinend auch Spock. Also … versuch mehr auf dich zu achten."

Er wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte. Selbst seine Gedanken waren überfordert von der Zärtlichkeit von Leonards Worten. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre der Arzt wirklich so grob zu ihm, wie es für manche wirkte. Aber … bisher hatte er Jim noch nie wirklich gesagt, dass er sich um ihn kümmerte. Und für Jim war es eigentlich immer nur eine Selbstverständlichkeit, weil man sich eben um seine Freunde sorgte, aber das hier war viel mehr.

„Also … würdest du für mich sogar versuchen etwas netter zu Spock zu sein?"  
„Hm, ich kann nichts versprechen, aber … wenn es dich glücklicher macht."  
„Himmel, du … du würdest echt? … Wow ..."

Jim musterte Leonard etwas argwöhnisch, eh er leicht lächelte und dann einen Schritt auf Leonard zumachte, der kurios die Augenbrauen zusammen zog.

„Was wird das?"  
„Ich werde dich jetzt umarmen, okay?"  
„O … Okay."

Während Leonard ihn nur musterte, als wäre er verrückt, musste Jim leicht grinsen und er schlang die Arme um seinen Freund. Zuerst fühlte es sich noch steif an, doch dann legte auch Leonard die Arme um ihn und Jim begann sich langsam zu entspannen. Er spürte regelrecht Leonard grinsen, woraufhin auch Jim glücklicher wurde. Vielleicht hatte sein bester Freund recht und er war wirklich nicht alleine. Er hatte Leonard und … irgendwie auch Spock. Auch, wenn sich diese Umarmung vollkommen anders anfühlte, so war sie unglaublich schön, weswegen Jim den Kopf auf Leonards Schulter sinken ließ und die Augen schloss.

Drei Wochen waren nun seit der Beerdigung seiner Mutter und seines Bruders vergangen und die _Enterprise_ hatte endlich wieder eine Mission. Diese führte sie zum Planten MDT 276.4. Jim hatte die Einzelheiten der Mission mit seiner Crew besprochen und als es keine Fragen mehr ging, ließ er sie gehen. Allerdings blieb eine Person hartnäckig …

„Hast du noch Fragen zu der Mission, Lieutenant?"

Fragend blickte er zu Uhura auf, die ihn mit kühlen Blicken durchbohrte. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihre direkte Abneigung spürte, doch war sie meist professionell genug, diese persönliche Fehde außerhalb des Dienstes zu behalten.

„Nein, nicht zur Mission. Ich würde gerne eine persönliche Frage stellen."  
„Negativ, das möchte sie nicht."  
„Spock!"

Für einen Moment verwirrte Jim diese Situation, doch dann begann es ihn zu dämmern und er bekam ein leicht ungutes Gefühl im Magen.

„Also wenn sie eine Frage hat, Commander, ist es in Ordnung."

Er sah wie Spocks Schultern sich verspannten, als er die Hände hinter seinen Rücken zusammen legte, doch nicht das Gefühl vermittelte, den Raum zu verlassen. Stattdessen sah er kühl zu Uhura, die ihn allerdings nur ignorierte. Sie blickte nur Jim an.

„Okay, dann spreche ich ganz offen. Hast du oder hast du nicht, meinem _Ex_ Freund dazu geraten sich von mir zu trennen?!"

Ein wenig unsicher blickte Jim von ihr zu Spock, der Uhura weiterhin so ansah, als hätte sie seinen Sehlat getötet und das war schon sehr emotional für Spock. Langsam sah Jim wieder zu Uhura, während er aufstand.

„Also … nicht direkt. Alles was ich sagte, ist, dass es eigentlich natürlich ist das Bedürfnis nach Kommunikation in einer Beziehung zu führen. Ganz besonders wir Menschen und da Spock zur Hälfe ebenfalls ein Mensch ist, wäre dieses Bedürfnis auch für ihn natürlich und es wäre ratsam mit dir darüber zu sprechen. Sollte es dennoch nicht klappen - und zu meiner Meinung stehe ich - wäre es ratsam die Beziehung zu beenden. Es war ein freundschaftlicher Rat und ich denke nicht - ..."  
„Was du denkst oder nicht, ist nicht von Belang!"

Jim blickte etwas überrascht zu ihr, als ihr Ton wütend wurde. Das PADD, das er in der Hand hielt, legte er auf den Tisch zurück und er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wenn Spock mich nach meiner Meinung fragt, ist es von Belang. Und ich werde mich nicht dafür entschulden, meine Meinung zu äußern."  
„Es ist nicht von Belang, weil gerade _du_ absolut keine Ahnung von Beziehungen hast."  
„Nyota!"

Während Jim leicht unverständlich die junge Frau musterte, war Spock nun näher an sie herangetreten und blickte sie durch dringlich an.

„Du wirst augenblicklich gehen, Lieutenant."  
„Nein. Wieso stehst du eigentlich immer auf seiner Seite? Wieso hörst du überhaupt auf ihn. Ausgerechnet ihn fragst du um Beziehungsratschläge, das ist so lächerlich, Spock. Er hatte doch noch nie eine Beziehung, er ist eine verdammte, männliche Hure!"

Nach ihren lauten, wütenden Worten war Uhura plötzlich ganz still und starrte Spock atemlos an. Jim allerdings konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Stattdessen schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und griff wieder nach dem PADD.

„Nun … sie hat Recht, ich bin wirklich nicht die richtige Person für so eine … Ja. Also … ich muss noch ein paar Berichte schreiben und - ..."  
„Captain."  
„... und ich muss auch noch bei Mr. Scott etwas nachprüfen. Spock du hast die Brücke."

Jim blickte seinen ersten Offizier nicht an, als er an ihm vorbei ging, doch warf er Uhura einen eiskalten Blick zu, die bedauerlich auf den Boden starrte. Erst, als die Tür hinter ihm zu glitt, hob Jim eine Hand an die Stirn und er schüttelte den Kopf. Er fühlte sich so erniedrigt. Nicht alleine von den Worten, aber von Spocks Anwesenheit, während sie es gesagt hatte. Wäre er nicht dort gewesen, hätte Jim wohl gelacht und genickt. Aber so … Es war ja nicht so, als würde er denken, dass Spock taub war oder dumm. Aber er hatte gehofft, dass dieser nicht von seinen sexuellen … Gepflogenheiten wusste. Jetzt allerdings …

Jim schämte sich so sehr und gerade als er gehen wollte, hörte er etwas aus dem Konferenzraum.

„Du hattest nicht das Recht so mit ihm zu sprechen!"  
„Ich - ja vielleicht. Aber Spock … er ist … er hatte noch nie eine Beziehung, er schläft mit allem was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist und schau nicht so, du weißt, wie das gemeint ist. Er ist - ..."  
„Wage es dich nicht, noch einmal dieses Wort in den Mund zu nehmen, Nyota!"  
„Wieso, was sonst? Wir sind ja nicht mehr zusammen, also kann es dir egal sein, wie ich rede."  
„Ja … das ist allerdings der Fall und zugegebenermaßen, bin ich augenblicklich froh darum, das dem so ist. Denn du hast nicht nur meinen Freund beleidigt, sondern auch noch den Captain und damit bist du für eine Woche von deinem Rang enthoben!"  
„Was?! Spock, du machst - ..."  
„Zwei Wochen, Lieutenant und es heißt für Sie Commander Spock!"

Ein wenig fassungslos starrte Jim gegen die Tür, eh er sich ruckartig abwandte und zum Turbolift lief. Er fühlte sich plötzlich wieder wie sieben, als er das Gespräch seiner Mutter mit Frank mitbekam, wobei sie diesem sagte, dass Jim ein Sonderling war mit seiner Intelligenz und dass er eben die teuren Schulen benötigte, um eine Beschäftigung zu haben. Nur, dass die Person hinter der Tür sich nicht für ihn schämte, sondern sich für ihn einsetzte. Es war so … unrealistisch und doch wusste Jim, dass er es nicht wissen durfte!

~*~

Es klopfte an seiner Tür und aufgrund der späten Uhrzeit, nahm Jim an, dass es Leonard war.

„Ja, komm rein."

Jim fragte sich, während er auf den Bildschirm starrte, ob es eine Möglichkeit gäbe sich in die Sternenflottenzentrale zu hacken um mehr Informationen über die Mission zu erhalten, bei der seine Familie getötet wurde. Pike durfte ihm die genauen Einzelheiten nicht beschaffen, aber wenn er sich über verschiedene Accounts hackte, vielleicht könnte es dann klappen. So konnte niemand den eigentlichen Leser herausfinden. Und Jim war verdammt gut im hacken. Daher sah er auch nicht vom Bildschirm auf.

„Sag mal, du hast nicht zufällig meine Schokolade gesehen, die ich bereits zum vierten Mal verstecken musste, damit du sie nicht findest?"  
„Negativ, Captain, ich habe deine Schokolade nicht gesehen und war mir bis vor Kurzem nicht im Klaren darüber, dass du wegen mir welche versteckst."

Leicht erschrocken blickte Jim von dem Bildschirm des Laptops auf, den er auf seinen Oberschenkeln liegen hatte. Während er nur im T-Shirt und Shorts auf dem Bett lag. Plötzlich fühlte sich Jim ein klein wenig unwohl, während Spock ihn vom Fußende des Bettes anblickte.

„Was … was machst du hier?"  
„Du hast mich rein gebeten."  
„Ja, aber ich dachte auch nicht, dass du … ähm … was willst du?"

Unweigerlich wurde Jim etwas rot auf seinen Wangen. Er wusste dabei nicht recht, ob es von der Tatsache her kam, dass Spock von seinem 'Huren-Leben' wusste oder weil er nur so spärlich bekleidet auf dem Bett lag. Denn Spock hatte ihn bisher noch nicht so leicht bekleidet gesehen, auch, wenn sie sich ein Badezimmer teilten.

„Ich wollte mich für den Vorfall heute Morgen entschuldigen. Nyota hatte nicht das Recht dich persönlich anzugreifen. Das war respektlos und unangebracht. Daher fand ich es für nötig sie für zwei Wochen ihres Ranges zu entheben. Einen genauen Bericht darüber habe ich bereits an dich weitergeleitet für die Admiralität."

Zuerst blinzelte Jim, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und klappte den Laptop zu, eh er sich etwas aufrichtete.

„Du brauchst du dafür nicht entschuldigen, ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als wäre es nicht wahr. Und du hättest sie auch nicht ..."

Obwohl Spock nichts sagte, unterbrach sich Jim selbst. Der Blick, mit dem ihn der Vulkanier ansah, war ernst, aber auch voller Wut, sowie Abscheu. Es war genau das, was Jim bei ihm nie sehen wollte. Es war der Blick, der ihn seit seiner Geburt verfolgte … Und da er ihn nicht weiter ertrug, blickte er zur Seite.

„Als ich 11,45 Jahre alt war, nannte einer meiner Mitschüler, meine Mutter eine Menschenhure. Ich brach ihm die Nase und den Kiefer … ich … kann dir nicht sagen, wie viel Kontrolle es mich heute kostete, Nyota nicht meine Wut sehen zu lassen."

Das Bett senkte sich an seinem Fußende etwas ab, während Spock sprach und Jim konnte ihn nur fassungslos ansehen. Er wusste nicht was er denken sollte …

„Du hättest sie geschlagen?!"  
„Negativ, Jim. Allerdings war ich kurz davor ein paar Gegenstände zu demolieren."

Wieso - Wieso - Wieso …

Jim verstand es nicht. Und diese Tatsache musste ihm wohl regelrecht im Gesicht stehen, da Spock weitersprach.

„Ich kenne deine Akte - vollständig - da ich alles über deine Hintergründe wissen wollte, bevor wir bei deiner Anhörung damals aufeinander trafen. Und ich hörte dein Gespräch mit Doktor McCoy vor drei Wochen … nicht absichtlich. Doch es war für mein Gehör nicht zu überhören. Und Doktor McCoy hat Recht. Wenn man die Gründe hinter deinem Verhalten nicht kennt, dann kann man nicht darüber urteilen."

Während Spock sprach, senkte Jim etwas den Blick. Er hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und doch … begann er nachdem der Vulkanier fertig war, zu lachen. Es hörte sich etwas hysterisch und bitter an. Aber es war auch … Jim verstand es nicht - es war so surreal.

„Ich verstehe den Humor meiner Worte nicht."  
„Entschuldige, ich … das ist … Also ernsthaft … ich bezweifle wirklich, dass deine Mutter so etwas war, wie eine … na ja, du weißt schon. Ich kenne ihre Geschichte aus den Akten und sie war großartig und konnte gewiss nichts dafür, dass sie sich in deinen Vater verliebte und von anderen aufgrund von Xenophobie beleidigen lassen musste. Aber … das ist was anderes, Spock."  
„Wieso?"

Wieso? Jim blinzelte einmal, als er zu Spock sah und ihn wirklich fragend vorfand. Als stünde er vor einem schier unlösbaren Rätsel. Und in Jims Kopf formte sich automatisch die Antwort - weil ich es bin.

„Weil … hast du das Wort einmal nachgeschlagen und dessen genaue Bedeutung?"  
„Affirmativ, Jim und erneut verstehe ich nicht, wieso es anders sein sollte. Du bist keine - ..."  
„Vielleicht nicht genau, weil ich ein Mann bin, aber im Grunde genommen … ich … mag meine Gründe für so ein Verhalten haben, aber im Definitiven bin ich es. Und ich verstehe nicht, wieso wir uns darüber streiten, wieso du überhaupt hier bist, um das Offensichtliche abzustreiten. Ich meine, ich … kann es verstehen, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst oder unter mir arbeiten willst, aufgrund dessen, aber - ..."

Ein Knall ertönte in seinem Zimmer, woraufhin Jim leicht zusammen zuckte und er leicht geschockt auf Spock sah, der die Faust gegen die Wand geschlagen hatte. Sein geschockter Blick glitt von diesen, zu der Faust, zu der Delle in der Wand und zurück zu Spock, der ihn furios musterte.

„Wieso bist du so?"

Sprachlos zuckte Jim etwas mit der Schulter. Wieder wie als er sieben war, dachte Jim. Er hatte damals versucht aus ihrem Heimrechner einen Supercomputer zu machen, wobei er einen Stromschlag bekam und eine Woche bewusstlos war.

„Wieso denkst du so wenig von dir selbst. Ich verstehe es nicht. Es ist unlogisch. Aus psychologischer Sicht, könnte man meinen, du hättest zwei Persönlichkeiten. Mit der einen, bist du ein selbstverliebter, arroganter Mann, der zu den brillantesten Schlussfolgerungen kommen kann und der andere ist voller Selbstzweifel und Selbsthass. Und ich würde gerne wissen, wer die Person war, die dich dazu gemacht hat, denn das ist einfach nur falsch."

Dein Vater würde sich für dich schämen!  
Was würde George nur sagen, würde er dich jetzt sehen …  
Wieso kannst du nicht wie dein Vater sein?

Kannst du denn nur Schande über diese Familie bringen?

Du hast dem Jungen das Herz gebrochen, Jim. Du bist eine Hure und nichts anderes!

„Die Person ist leider gestorben, also … ist es zu spät ihr die Schuld zu geben."

Der furiose Blick in Spocks Augen verhärtete sich für wenige Sekunden, eh er einmal blinzelte und einen Schritt auf Jim zumachte.

„Deine Mutter … ich …"  
„Ich sagte doch, sie hat mich gehasst."

Jim senkte den Blick wieder auf die Decke, auf der er saß. Es waren alles Erinnerungen und doch holten sie ihn immer und immer wieder ein. Es war ein psychologischer Fakt, dass man begann das zu glauben, was einem sein gesamtes Leben vorgeworfen wurde. Wenn man hörte, nie gut genug zu sein, immer nur Schande über seinen Familiennamen zu bringen. Und nicht mehr als Dreck wert war - wobei diese Aussage von Frank kam. Doch hatte seine Mutter nichts unternommen, als dieser ihm es ins Gesicht geschrien hatte.

„So ungerne ich es sage … so muss ich mit Doktor McCoys Aussage übereinstimmen. Das muss enden! Du musst aufhören auf diese Personen zu hören."

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Jims Lippen, als er nach einigen Minuten doch den Blick hob und Spock ansah, der sich schließlich zu ihm auf die Bettkante setzte.

„Du musst emotional kompromittiert sein, sonst würdest du niemals zugeben mit Leonard einer Meinung zu sein."

Es dauerte zwar einige Sekunden, doch begannen die braunen Augen langsam wieder an Wärme zu gewinnen.

„Das könnte tatsächlich der Fall sein."

Jim lächelte etwas, bevor er den Kopf wieder abwandte und dann gegen die Wand blickte, die eindeutig Spocks Wut spüren durfte, woraufhin er seinen Blick zu Spocks Hand wandern ließ und er besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

„Du hast dir wehgetan."  
„Negativ, es ist nicht ..."

Er hatte Xenologie als ein Hauptfach gehabt und es geliebt, aber als Jim nach Spocks Hand griff, dachte er gewiss nicht daran, was er tat. Daher dachte er sich auch nichts dabei, als Spock sich selbst unterbrach.

„Das muss gereinigt werden, komm!"

Jim stand ruckartig auf, wobei er Spocks Hand nicht losließ, ihn aber mit sich zum Bad zog. So weit man einen Vulkanier überhaupt zu etwas zwingen konnte. Im Bad ging er mit ihm zu den Waschbecken und stellte eine lauwarme Temperatur für das Wasser ein, bevor er Spocks Hand vorsichtig darunter hielt. Dieser zuckte etwas zurück, doch hielt Jim sein Handgelenk mit der anderen Hand fest.

„Doch so empfindlich?"

Er grinste Spock an, der ihn allerdings mit einem sehr intensiven Blick ansah. Ihm fiel auf, dass Spocks Pupillen etwas erweitert waren und auch so … konnte er nicht fassen wie wahnsinnig tiefe, schöne Augen sein Freund hatte. Beinahe abwesend fuhren seine Finger weiterhin über die verletzten Fingerknöchel. Allerdings wurden diese ihm plötzlich entzogen, als Spock die Hand umdrehte und mit seinen Fingern zwischen seine fuhr.

Ein sehr intensives, heißes Kribbeln durchfuhr seine Fingerspitzen, welches begann seine Hand einzunehmen, wo immer Spock seine Finger berührte. Dabei sah er, wie sich die Wangen seines Freundes zartgrün färbten, ebenso wie die Spitzen seiner Ohren. Jim musste zugeben, dass er noch nie etwas süßeres oder heißeres gesehen hatte.

Zuerst spürte er es kaum, doch lag plötzlich die andere Hand des Vulkaniers auf seiner Hüfte und Jim meinte zu glauben, dass er weggeschoben würde, als ihn Spock zu sich heranzog und er etwas Hartes gegen seine Hüfte drücken spürte. Atemlos biss sich Jim auf die Lippen, um nicht aufzustöhnen, denn das war verflucht heiß.

Die Finger zwischen seinen bewegten sich immer stärker und schneller zwischen seinen, eh sie ihm ruckartig entzogen und den Weg auf seine Seite fanden. Im nächsten Moment fand er sich auch schon auf der Waschbeckenablage wieder, wobei sich Spock zwischen seine Beine drängte und ihn immer noch durch dringlich anblickte.

„Ich will dich!"

Es war weniger die Aussage, die Jim wieder in die gegenwärtige Situation führte und in das was sie hier taten. Sondern Spocks Stimme. Das war _Spock_. Sein Freund, sein erster Offizier … _Spock! _Sofort hob er die Hände und schob sie gegen die starke Brust des Vulkaniers. Das war ein riesiger Fehler.

„Ich … nein, das ist … ich kann nicht - ..."  
„Jim."

Seine Gegenwehr hielt für den Moment inne, indem Spock ihn anblickte. Wobei es nicht nur ein Blick war, es war … als würde Spock ihn richtig ansehen. Nur ihn, nicht nur sein äußeres, sondern … _ihn._

„Ich will _dich_."

Tausend Fragen durchfuhren Jim. Wieso ihn? Wieso Spock? Wieso - Wieso - Wieso …

„Weil du es bist. Du bist alles, Jim. Und du musst beginnen es zu sehen."

Langsam ließ Jim locker, woraufhin Spock es ausnutzte um sich ihm zu nähern. Seine noch etwas feuchte Hand legte sich auf seine Wange und Jim wurde noch nie so angefasst oder angesehen. So als wäre er das einzig Wichtige …

Spocks Blick glitt von seinen Augen, über seine Nase - über sein gesamtes Gesicht, hinab zu seinen Lippen und Jim wurde erneut etwas rot. Allerdings konnte er so schnell nicht reagieren, da zog Spock ihn am Nacken zu sich heran und küsste ihn. Intensiv, hungrig und _heiß_. Atemlos keuchte Jim auf und seine Finger verkrallten sich kurzzeitig in dem blauen Offiziershemd, eh er sie in Spocks Nacken schob und den Kuss innig erwiderte. Und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er angefangen hatte. Er hatte Spock auf vulkanische Art geküsst. Allerdings konnte er sich dafür nicht schämen. Stattdessen hörte er auf nachzudenken und begann damit sich vollkommen fallen zu lassen.

Mit einem Mal ging es so schnell. Spocks Hand fuhr zwischen seine Beine und entzog ihm die Shorts, eh ihm eine heiße Hand umfasste und hart begann zu massieren.

„Hmm … oh Gott!"  
„Das willst du oder?"  
„Hm … ja ..."

Jim stöhnte erregt auf und hob sein Becken automatisch an, um sich ihm entgegen zu drängen. Allerdings wurde er zurück gedrückt und ein leises Piepen begann von außerhalb des Badezimmers zu kommen.

„Sag es!"  
„Hm … oh … was?"  
„Sag was du willst!"

Hart biss sich Jim auf die Lippen und er warf den Kopf zurück, als sich Spock zwischen seine Beine drängte und er seine Erregung gegen seine Öffnung drücken spürte.

„Dich … ich … oh Gott, ich will dich in mir!"

Das Piepen wurde durch dringlicher, was ihn dazu brachte seinen Fokus von Spock zu verlieren. Verwirrt blickte er von Spock zur Türe, als ihm plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde. Durch seinen Körper ging gleichzeitig ein Ruck und eh er wusste wie ihm geschah, fand er sich atemlos in seinem Bett wieder. Seine zittrigen Finger lösten sich langsam aus dem feuchten Laken, während er auf seine Beckenregion starrte.

„Computer … Alarm beenden."

Automatisch wurde sein Wecker deaktiviert und Jim sank zurück in sein Kissen. Dieser Traum … innerlich fluchte Jim. Er verfolgte ihm seit dem Vorfall im Konferenzraum und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Sein rationaler Verstand sagte ihm, dass es ganz normal war, dass er das träumte, weil Spock ihn vor Uhura in Schutz genommen hatte. Und weil er sich genau das wünschte, dass Spock mit ihm über den Vorfall sprach. Aber … das taten sie nicht. Nicht, dass es Spock nicht versucht hatte, allerdings war Jim geflohen. Wie ein Feigling, hatte er behauptet keine Zeit zu haben und war in den nächsten Turbolift.

Es war nicht so, dass er nicht auf Spocks Ehrlichkeit und Aufrichtigkeit vertraute, aber … er hatte eben Angst, vor dem, wie sich das Gespräch entwickeln würde. Gewiss nicht, wie in seinen versauten, kranken Träumen die eindeutig hurenhaft waren, so wie er sich verhielt … Denn Jim bat verflucht nochmal nicht um einen Schwanz!

Nein, er hatte Angst wie Spock reagieren würde, wenn Jim ihm sagte, dass die Gerüchte stimmten und er wirklich mit so vielen schlief. Auch, wenn er seit Beginn der Mission keinen Sex mehr gehabt hatte, so war seine Vergangenheit nicht zu ändern. Und wenn sich für ihn die Gelegenheit nach einvernehmlichen Sex bieten würde, würde er sie nur zu gerne annehmen. So war er eben … und es würde sich nicht ändern. Egal, wie sanft es damals geklungen hatte, als ihm Spock von den Typen aus seiner Schulzeit erzählt hatte. Sie würden dieses Gespräch nie zu Ende führen, weil es falsch war.

„Captain, ich empfange eine Mitteilung, die direkt an Sie geht."  
„Okay, senden Sie sie an mein PADD."  
„Natürlich, sofort."  
„Dankeschön, Lt. Hariss."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, da blinkte in der linken Ecke ein kleines Icon auf, wobei Jim sofort wusste, dass es die Nachricht war. Der Absender war von einer gewissen Christin I. Der Betreff ausdrücklich - Persönlich. Innerlich grinste Jim, weil er vermutete, dass es sich vielleicht um einen One Night Stand aus sehr alten Zeiten handelte. Denn er hatte schon seit mindestens vier Jahren keinen Sex mehr mit Frauen gehabt.

Je mehr er jedoch las, desto klarer wurde er, dass dem nicht so war. Im Gegenteil. Was er las war …

„Captain?"

Jim hörte Sulus besorgte Stimme, genauso wie die von zwei anderen Offizieren und auch Spocks, aber er konnte nicht …

Ruckartig stand Jim von seinem Stuhl auf, wobei er hastig zum Turbolift lief.

„Spock, du hast die Brücke."  
„Captain - ..."

Zwar sah er noch halb aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sein erster Offizier aufstand, um ihn zu folgen, doch waren die Lifttüren zu seinem Vorteil schneller. Erst, als er sich in seinem Quartier befand, erlaubte sich Jim die Augen zu schließen und seine zittrigen Finger in seine Haare zu schieben.

_Mister Kirk, es tut mir leid, dass wir uns nicht früher kennenlernen konnten. Bis zu dem schrecklichen Tod meiner Mutter und meines Stiefbruders, wusste ich nicht einmal von Ihrer Existenz. Ich brauchte wirklich viel Kraft, um mich dazu entschließen, aber ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass wir unsere gegenseitige Existenz bewusst zu werden. Ich heiße Christin Isona. Ich bin 22 Jahre alt und wie Sie wohl aus dem Kontext schließen konnten … die Tochter ihrer verstorbenen Mutter. _

_Mir ist bewusst, dass Sie sich derzeit auf einer Mission befinden. Dennoch hoffe ich Sie irgendwann kennenlernen zu dürfen. Mein Vater hat Mutters, als auch Sams Tod sehr getroffen. Wir können daher nur ahnen, wie es für Sie sein musste, da Sie sie länger kannten, als wir und Winona so eine wahnsinnig liebevolle Mutter war, auch, wenn sie selten Zeit hatte. _

_Natürlich wäre es verständlich, würden Sie diese Nachricht ignorieren. Ich könnte es verstehen … und daher haben sie auch jegliche Zeit oder Wahl der Welt, wie Sie hier rauf reagieren wollen. Aber ich möchte nur sagen, dass Sie nicht alleine sind. Besonders unsere Mutter wäre erleichtert zu wissen, dass ihr Sohn nicht alleine sein muss. _

_Mit herzlichsten Grüßen_

_Christin_

Liebevolle Mutter?

Bitter lachte Jim auf, während er langsam die Türe hinab rutschte und in seinem Geiste immer und immer wieder die gelesenen Worte durchging.

22 Jahre alt. Drei Jahre Unterschied. Seine Mutter hatte … Er hatte …

„Captain, darf ich eintreten."

Die leicht gedämpfte Stimme durch die Türe, ließ Jim hart zusammen zucken, wobei er die Augen öffnete und sich somit des verschwommenen Blicks bewusst wurde, eh ihm klar wurde, dass er weinte.

„Geh weg!"

Für einige Sekunden blieb es ruhig, was Jim nutzte um sich dabei zu versuchen, sich zu beruhigen, aber er konnte nicht aufhören zu _denken_.

„Jim. Lass mich bitte rein."  
„Ich sagte. Geh weg!"  
„Jim - ..."  
„Das war ein Befehl!"

Ein wenig fassungslos schnappte Jim nach Luft, als er in seinem Kopf selbst hörte, wie kalt und herrisch seine Worte geklungen haben. Doch kamen ihm in der nächsten Sekunde wieder diese Gedanken über seine Mutter, wie sie es geschafft hatte ein Kind zu bekommen, während sie auf angeblicher Mission war. Wie sie ein Doppelleben führen konnte. Für ihn, als die Mutter, die ihn verabscheute und dann in ihrem anderen Leben die _liebevolle Mutter_ zu sein.

Unterdrückt schluchzte Jim und zog seine Beine an sich heran. Wieso hatte sie das getan? Wieso hatte sie ihn nicht einfach weggeben, wenn sie ihn und seine Existenz so sehr verabscheute? Und wieso … wieso, war Sam abgehauen, anscheinend zu dieser viel besseren Familie?

„Jim … ich werde jetzt eintreten und dann würde ich gerne erfahren, warum du deiner Crew und sogar _Spock_ so einen Schrecken eingejagt hast."  
„Ich habe keinen Schrecken empfunden, Doktor."  
„Ach, halt die Klappe und gib den scheiß Code ein!"

Automatisch verbarg Jim seinen Kopf tiefer in den Armen, die er um seine Knie geschlungen hatte. Er fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind. Aber das war … wieso konnten sie ihn nicht einfach alleine lassen? Alles was Jim brauchte war Zeit für sich alleine um diese Gedanken auszusortieren. Nachforschungen anzustellen und nicht …

„Ji - oh Scheiße, Jim. Bist … weinst du?"

Sein gesamter Körper verkrampfte sich, als ihm klar wurde, dass Spock seinen besten Freund wohl durch ihr gemeinsames Badezimmer eingelassen hatte. Und dass Leonard ihn noch nie so schwach erlebt hatte.

„Es wäre vielleicht logisch, Jim nicht durch das Offensichtliche noch mehr zu belasten, Doktor."  
„Ach Spock, verpiss dich. Ich bin jetzt drinnen, also kannst du wieder gehen. Ich kümmre mich schon um ihn."  
„Doktor, falls es Ihnen entgangen ist, so bin ich genauso ein Freund für Jim, sowie Sie."  
„Oh glaub mir, du bist gewiss nicht genauso ein Freund für ihn, wie ich für - ..."

„Ihr seid jetzt beide still, verdammt. Und verzieht euch. Ich will weder dich, noch Spock hier. Alles was ich will, ist meine verfickte Ruhe und alleine sein!"

Er mochte vielleicht am Ende sein mit seiner emotionalen Kraft, aber er war weder taub, noch würde er sich von den beiden bedrängen lassen. Denn in diesem Moment hatte er es satt. Diese Bemutterung von Leonard, diese unnötige Nettigkeit von Spock. Und erst recht, die wirklich mehr als unnötige, scheiß Information, dass seine Mutter nicht nur ein heimliches Doppelleben geführt hat, sondern auch, dass sie eine _Mutter_ war, während sie es nie für ihn war.

„Jim, wir machen uns nur sorgen. Also … sag uns einfach, was dich so in Aufruhr versetzt hat."

Jim biss die Zähne zusammen, während er Leonard eiskalt musterte. Dann griff er zu dem PADD, das neben ihm achtlos auf dem Boden lag und warf es zu den Beiden. Spock, der natürlich wesentlich bessere Reflexe besaß als Leonard, fing das Gerät elegant auf, jedoch ohne den Blick von Jim zu nehmen.

„Ihr wollt es wissen. Lest und verpisst euch, sonst schwöre ich euch ich schmeiß euch eigenhändig raus."

Er sah das Zögern in Leonards Gesicht, ebenso wie Spocks steife Haltung. Doch blieben beide ruhig, bevor sie langsam zurück zum Badezimmer gingen.

„Solltest du … egal was du brauchst, Jim. Du kannst jeder Zeit zu mir kommen."  
„Dasselbe gilt auch für mich, Jim. Ich befinde mich nebenan."

Obwohl er wusste, wie nett beide es meinten, so konnte er es nicht annehmen. Zumindest nicht in dem Moment. Stattdessen verdrehte er die Augen und ließ den Kopf zurück in seine Arme sinken. Er brauchte einfach nur eines. Zeit.

„Dieses dreckige, falsche Miststück!"  
„Ich denke nicht, dass es akzeptabel ist so über eine verstorbene Person zu sprechen, die die Mutter des Captains war."  
„Akzeptabel?"

Fassungslos blickte McCoy auf zu Spock, der ihm gegenüber saß. Sie waren nun seit guten drei Stunden in Spocks Quartier und warteten darauf, dass ein Lebenszeichen ihres Freundes kam. Doch wusste Leonard, dass dieser ihre Nähe nicht annehmen würde. Nicht jetzt, nicht … nach so einer Nachricht.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was sie ihm sein Leben lang angetan hat? Weißt du, wie oft sie ihm Vorwürfe machte, Schande über den Familiennamen zu bringen? Wie oft sie ihm zu verstehen gab, ihn und seine Existenz zu verachten? Wenn nicht, dann lass solche Kommentare."

Danach war es wieder still und Leonard starrte zurück auf das PADD, das zwischen ihnen lag. Er wusste nur das Gröbste aus Jims Kindheit, doch vermutete er, dass Jim Spock nichts oder zumindest kaum etwas erzählt hatte. Dennoch war das, was er wusste, schrecklich. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie es sein musste eine Mutter zu haben, die einen das Gefühl vermittelte ein Nichts zu sein. Und auch, wenn Leonard seine Ex Frau hasste für das, was sie tat, so wusste er, dass seine Jo es gut bei ihr hatte. Dass sie geliebt und verehrt wurde.

„War … seine Kindheit wirklich derart schlimm?"

Leonard runzelte kurz die Stirn, dann sah er zu Spock, der zwar wie immer unberührt aussah. Aber deutlich nicht so wirkte, als würde es ihn nicht kümmern. Und auch, wenn er nicht gerade der größte Fan des Kobolds war, so war es in dem Fall Jims Wohlbefinden, dass sie im Augenblick verband.

„Schlimm … ist gar kein Ausdruck, Spock. Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir erzählen kann, weil ich mir sicher bin, dass Jim es dir bereits erzählt hätte, würde er wollen, dass du es weißt. Aber ich kann dir versichern, seine Kindheit, sein … eigentlich sein gesamtes Leben war voller Vorurteile und einer Mutter, der es egal war, ob Jim nun lebt oder irgendwo tot in einem Straßengraben liegen würde. Und sein Bruder … nun … der hat ihn damals einfach in diesem Leben zurück gelassen. Mit ihr und einem gewalttätigen Stiefvater. Und nicht genug, dass nun seine eigentliche Familie restlos verstorben ist, meldet sich nun aus heiterem Himmel eine Frau, die anscheinend seine Stiefschwester ist und ihm schön erzählt, wie toll ihre Mutter war. Und ich … Gott, alles was ich will ist bei ihm zu sein und ihm zu sagen, dass alles gut wird, aber … das ist Jim und er ist … er ist so scheiß schwierig."

Frustriert schnaubte Leonard und stand ruckartig auf. Er konnte Jim nicht beruhigen, ihn nicht trösten oder gar in den Arm nehmen. Alles was er tun konnte war warten. Warten und darauf hoffen, dass sich Jim nichts antat. Es war zwar zwei Jahre her, dass Jim das letzte Mal eine wirklich mehr als suizidale Handlung durchgeführt hatte - es war sein 23. Geburtstag gewesen - aber jedes Mal, wenn Jim nach einer Mission verletzt war, fragte er sich, ob Jim es absichtlich tat. Den Schmerz zu spüren, als Zeichen, dass er überhaupt etwas empfand. Sicher wusste es Leonard natürlich nicht, weil er kein verdammter Seelenklempner war. Aber er befürchtete es.

Nach einigen Stunden war Jim endlich ruhig genug, um aufzustehen und ins Badezimmer zu gehen. Er wusste, dass hinter der anderen Türe seine beiden besten Freunde warteten, aber er fühlte sich nicht bereit auch nur einem von ihnen entgegen zu treten. Stattdessen zog er sich aus und stieg unter die Dusche, wo er das Wasser so heiß einstellte, dass es ihn für einen Moment schmerzte, eh es begann ihn zu entspannen.

Anschließend trocknete er sich ab und zog sich eine Shorts und ein T-Shirt an. Ohne das Licht heller zu machen, ging er zu seinem Bett und ließ sich darauf fallen. Er war nicht die Art von Person die in Mitleid schwelgte, weil es erbärmlich war. Aber … er konnte einfach diese verzweifelte Stimme nicht ignorieren, die immer und immer wieder fragte, wieso.

Wieso sein Vater sterben musste?

Wieso seine Mutter ihn so hasste?

Wieso - Wieso - Wieso

Und er hasste diese Stimme, weil er ihr keine Antwort geben konnte.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Jim wieder wach wurde und sich streckte. Für einige Sekunden war ihm nicht bewusst, wieso er im Bett lag und wieso er sich so elend fühlte, als es ihm wieder in den Sinn kam. Doch war er diesmal gewappneter als zuvor, so dass er nur in die Dunkelheit starrte, bevor er sich etwas aufsetzte.

„Computer, Uhrzeit?"  
„Es ist 02:47 Uhr."

Einen Moment blieb Jim still, dann ließ er die Helligkeit im Zimmer um 25% erhöhen. Dabei griff er auf sein Nachtschränkchen auf dem sein schwarzer Laptop war und er ihn sogleich öffnete. Vielleicht konnte er wenigstens ein paar Berichte, Anträge bearbeiten - irgendwas, das sein Können erforderte. Eine halbe Stunde später fühlte sich Jim etwas besser, während er eine kurze Bestätigung für ein wissenschaftliches Gerät schrieb.

Er war gerade dabei den Antrag weiter an die Admiralität zu senden, als er eine Mitteilung bekam. Ein wenig zögerte Jim, eh er das Icon öffnete und überrascht blinzelte.

_Ich habe gesehen, dass du online bist. Geht es dir besser?_

Etwas unsicher über das, was er dort las, biss er sich auf die Lippen. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches, dass unter den kommandierenden Offizieren eine aktuelle Verbindung war über den aktiven Zustand ihrer Computer. Zumindest hatte Jim am Anfang ihrer Mission das Angebot gemacht, dass sie es sehen würden, wenn der andere an einem der Computer arbeitete. So konnte man wichtige Sachen gleich miteinander klären, ohne den anderen bei irgendwas in der freien Zeit zu stören. Allerdings hatte Spock das noch nie wirklich zu seinem eigenen Vorteil verwendet. Oder er hatte es ignoriert, wenn Jim mitten in der Nacht arbeitete - was oft der Fall war.

Daher zögerte Jim auch für einen Augenblick, bevor er zaghaft begann eine kurze Antwort einzutippen.

_Es geht mir gut._

Doch nachdem er sie abgeschickt hatte, starrte er auf seine Antwort in dem Nachrichtenfenster und es fühlte sich falsch an. Es ging ihm nicht gut, auch, wenn er sich wünschte dem wäre so. Wäre nämlich seine Mutter hier, würde er womöglich mit Möbeln um sich werfen, so außer sich wäre er.

_Gut ist relativ. Gut ist nicht ausreichend. _

Jim kannte seine Launen besser, als alles andere und es brauchte manchmal wirklich viel, um eine ehrliche, positive Reaktion aus ihm herauszuholen, wenn er traurig oder wütend war. Doch sobald er Spocks Antwort las, musste er lächeln. Es war so automatisch, dass er es nicht mal in Frage stellte.

_Danke._

_Ich verstehe nicht - wieso bedankst du dich?_

Jim wurde leicht rot, ohne dass er es wollte - ohne dass er es verstand. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf und lächelte wieder. Es war so verrückt - er war so krank. Das war immerhin Spock!

_Deine Antwort war so _Spock-typisch_, dass ich lächeln musste. _

Sobald die Nachricht abgeschickt war, stellte er sich Spocks Ausdruck vor, wenn dieser alleine das Wort _Spock-typisch _lesen würde. Die linke Augenbraue hochgezogen. Ein amüsierter Ausdruck in den tiefbraunen Augen. Ein merkwürdig warmes Gefühl breitete sich sogleich in seinem Bauch aus und brachte Jim dazu sich etwas entspannter in seine Kissen zurück zu lehnen.

_Spock-typisch, wirklich Jim? _

_Ja, wieso nicht? Ich könnte natürlich auch schreiben, dass es eine typisch stringente Antwort deinerseits wäre. Besser? _

_Stringent? Ich wusste nicht, dass du solche Wörter kennst. Ich bevorzuge es jedenfalls mehr, als meinen Namen zu typisieren. _

Amüsiert musste Jim leise lachen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es genauso schön sein könnte mit Spock zu schreiben, wie mit ihm zu reden. Doch dem war so und aus der Wärme in seinem Bauch, wurde ein verrücktes Kribbeln.

_Weißt du, Spock, ich kenne wirklich viele Wörter. Du wärst überrascht. _

_Meine Überraschung bezog sich nicht auf deinen ausreichenden Wortschatz. Eher auf die Tatsache, deines Wissens über professionellem Gebrauch mancher Synonyme. Dir ist bewusst, dass die Admiralität um einiges zufriedener mit deinen Berichten wäre, würdest du davon Gebrauch machen._

Erneut musste Jim lachen und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er bemerkte es nicht, aber er vergaß tatsächlich die Gründe seiner tiefen Traurigkeit und der Wut in sich. Stattdessen erfüllte sein Geist einzig alleine, dieses wirklich interessante Gespräch mit Spock.

_Natürlich ist mir das bewusst. Aber wo wäre dann der Spaß? Außerdem, wieso sollte ich fachbezogene Begriffe verwenden, wenn einer der Admiräle es nicht einmal schafft einfachste Sätze zu formulieren? Ich meine, was wenn er die Bedeutung eines Wortes nicht versteht und wir uns dadurch plötzlich in einen interplanetarischen Krieg einmischen? _

Grinsend biss sich Jim auf seine Unterlippe, während er auf den Bildschirm sah, auf der bereits die nächste Antwort kam.

_Du meinst Admiral Archer. _

_Ja! Oh mein Gott! Ich meine er ist wirklich nett, abgesehen von seiner krankhaften Liebe zu seinem Hund, aber … meine Güte, der Mann ist über 60 und Admiral. Er sollte die Wörter 'obligatorisch' und 'redundant' kennen. _

Es war Jims erster Bericht an den Mann gewesen, nachdem sie während der Mission von Einheimischen angegriffen wurden und sich wehren _mussten._ Archer hingegen hatte den Großteil seines Berichts nicht verstanden und verlangte einen anderen, verständlicheren Berichten.

_Ich muss zugeben es angenehm zu empfinden, wenn du solche Wörter verwendest._

Ein wenig geschockt öffnete Jim den Mund, dann grinste er und für eine Sekunde war das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch so heftig, dass er es mit einem anderen Gefühl verglich. Erregung. Aber das war … unsinnig. Aber, wenn er schon dabei war.

_Tatsächlich? Hmm … ich denke, dann muss ich mal öfter fachbezogen mit dir sprechen. _

_Dagegen hätte ich nichts einzuwenden. Ich bevorzuge intelligente Gespräche sehr, Jim._

Jim grinste weiterhin ein wenig dümmlich vor sich her und er wollte gerade antworten, als eine erneute Antwort von Spock kam und er starrte leicht.__

Allgemeine Interaktionen mit dir. 

Oh mein Gott …  
Sein Bauch flatterte innerlich und Jim konnte gegen das Lächeln nicht ankommen, dass sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder ausbreitete. Spock hatte ihm gerade gesagt, dass er gerne mit ihm zusammen war. Das war … ein wenig irreal. Aber gleichzeitig auch wahnsinnig schön zu wissen. Schließlich antwortete er, wenn auch etwas langsamer als zuvor.

_Ich verbringe auch gerne Zeit mit dir._

Nervös biss sich Jim auf die Lippen und er starrte auf den Bildschirm. Vielleicht träumte er auch nur wieder einen seiner perversen Träume. Dann würde es gewiss nicht lange dauern bis es an seiner …

Sein gesamter Körper fror ein, als es an der Verbindungstüre zu dem Badezimmer klopfte und Jim schnappte leicht nach Luft. Er _musste_ träumen. Als er sich jedoch in den Oberschenkel kniff, tat es mehr als weh, weswegen er zurück zum Bildschirm sah, wieder zur Tür. Er konnte Spock nicht einfach da stehen lassen. Der Vulkanier war sehr zurückhaltend, was zwischenmenschliche Interaktionen anging, doch machte er ziemlich oft den ersten Schritt auf Jim zu. Automatisch dachte er an gewisse Situationen.

Eine zarte, beinahe unmerkliche Berührung an seinem Unterarm.

Das Angebot, dass er jeder Zeit mit ihm sprechen konnte, wenn er es brauchte.

Die Umarmung …

Jim schob den Laptop von seinem Schoß, dann stand er auf. Ein merkwürdig nervöses Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus und er verstand nicht wieso. Es war nur Spock. Aber vielleicht lag genau da der Punkt.

Es war _Spock._

Ein letztes Mal atmete Jim tief durch, dann ging er zur Türe und öffnete sie. Etwas unsicher sah er zu Spock, der … er hatte seinen ersten Offizier und Freund noch nie in einem T-Shirt gesehen, aber _verdammt_!

„Ich habe hier Schokolade."

Jim blinzelte einmal, als er auf die Schachtel in Spocks Hand blickte, bevor er zaghaft einen Schritt näher trat. Dabei sah er wieder hoch in Spocks braune Augen, die ein wenig unsicher schienen. Es erleichterte ihn, dass er sich nicht alleine merkwürdig fühlte, nachdem sie so ein sehr … angenehmes Gespräch geführt hatten.

„Willst du mich etwa mit Schokolade locken, Spock?"

„Negativ, Jim. Ich bin mir sicher, es hätte ein gleiches Ergebnis, hätte ich Kaffee bei mir."

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Jims Gesicht und der kaum merklich unsichere Ausdruck aus den tiefbraunen Augen verschwand beinahe augenblicklich.

„Hm, hätte, hätte, Spock. Aber vielen Dank."  
„Dank ist unnötig, Jim. Es hat seinen Zweck erfüllt."

Fast etwas verwirrt neigte er den Kopf bei Spocks Antwort. Die Hand, die nach der Packung greifen wollte, fror ein und er runzelte die Stirn.

„Welchen Zweck denn?"  
„Du lächelst wieder."

Eine leichte Wärme legte sich auf seine Wangen, als Jim rot wurde. Er fragte sich, wann es das letzte Mal jemand geschafft hatte, ihn sowohl zum Lächeln, als auch zum Erröten gebracht hatte. Und die Antwort war eigentlich immer dieselbe. Es war Spock. Denn zuvor … hatte niemand so eine direkte Wirkung auf ihn gehabt, dass er sich plötzlich besser fühlte, nachdem es ihm wirklich schlecht ging. Aber Spock … er schaffte es irgendwie immer wieder.

Jim lief atemlos um die nächste Ecke, nur um sich erneut eines fremden Korridors entgegen zu sehen. Innerlich fluchte er, doch er konnte nicht aufhören zu laufen. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt und seine Lungen protestierten, aber er konnte nicht aufhören. Er musste laufen, um Spock zu finden, um ihn zu warnen.

Nachdem sie auf den Planeten gebeamt wurde, hatte Jim schon so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl gehabt, dass mit dem Präsidenten des Planeten nicht vertrauen konnten. Irgendwas stimmte mit ihm nicht. Natürlich hatte Jim seinem Gefühl vertraut und sich heimlich während einer Stadttour davon gemacht, um sich in die zentralen Daten zu hacken. Allerdings kam er nicht mal so weit, da stieß er auf ein Gebäude voller Kapseln, in denen sich verschiedenste Spezies befanden. Von Tieren, bis hin zu Aliens und Menschen.

Aus den Daten erfuhr er dann, dass sie auf dem Planeten Experimente machten und dafür ahnungslose Leute entführten oder ganze Gruppen außer Gefecht setzten. Das erklärte wenigstens auch, wieso sich so viele geweigert hatten diese Mission zu übernehmen. Es waren keine Gruselgeschichten, sondern die Wahrheit. Und die Leute verschwanden nicht einfach - man nahm sie als Versuchsobjekte her.

Daher suchte er nun auch so verzweifelt nach Spock. Spock der einzigartiger Natur war. Spock, der natürlich mit einem der Wissenschaftlern verschwunden war, der so faszinierende Daten für ihn hatte. Gott, wieso hatte er ihn nur gehen lassen!

Jim hasste sich dafür, würde er wegen seiner Unfähigkeit schnell genug reagiert zu haben, Spock verlieren. Er hatte zudem bereits versucht Kontakt zu Scotty aufzunehmen, doch schienen die Mauern des Gebäudes, es unmöglich zu machen, Kontakt nach Außen aufzunehmen.

Plötzlich hörte er aus einem der Räume Stimmen, weswegen Jims Schritte automatisch langsamer wurden, doch dann hörte er Spocks _faszinierend_, woraufhin er zu dem Raum lief. Beinahe überrascht ihn zu sehen, wandte sich Spock zu ihm um und der Mann nahm einen verstehenden Blick an, woraufhin er einen Schritt auf sie zu machte, doch schlug Jim ihn ohne nachzudenken bewusstlos.

„Captain!"

Er ignorierte den - tatsächlich - fassungslosen Blick seines ersten Offiziers. Stattdessen griff er nach seinem Handgelenk und versuchte ihn aus dem Raum zu ziehen, was Spock allerdings nicht zuließ, weil er ihn festhielt.

„Captain, was ist los? Was sollte das? Du gefährdest gerade die gesamte Mission."  
„Spock, ich erklär' dir später alles, aber wir müssen hier raus!"

Erneut wandte er sich um, mit dem Versuch Spock mitzuziehen, als er von diesem an den Schultern gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde.

„Jim, was ist los?"

Ein merkwürdig heißes Gefühl durchfuhr Jim, als er die Sorge in den tiefbraunen Augen ausmachen konnte. Es machte ihn für einen Moment vollkommen unfähig an etwas anderes als an Spock zu denken. Doch genau das war wichtig. Spock und die restliche Crew. Sie mussten in Sicherheit gebracht werden.

„Die experimentieren hier mit allen möglichen Rassen, Tieren und … ich weiß es hört sich verrückt an, aber diese Geschichten über die verschwundenen Leute, um diesen Planeten, die sind wahr. Es steht alles in ihren Daten. Sie züchten … Dinge. Und deswegen müssen wir hier sofort raus."  
„Jim, das ist - ..."  
„Ja ich weiß, aber du musst mir vertrauen. Also komm jetzt!"

Spock musterte ihn aufmerksam, eh sein Blick sich auf den Bewusstlosen absenkte und er sich von Jim löste.

„Ich könnte - ..."  
„Nein, dafür haben wir keine Zeit, verdammt, komm einfach!"

Er wusste nicht was Spock genau dazu brachte ihm endlich zu folgen. Aber er vermutete, dass es die leichte Panik in seiner Stimme war. Jim konnte mit Eingeborenen umgehen, die meinten sie wären eine Gefahr. Verdammt, er konnte sogar Verträge unter Dach und Fach bringen, indem er mit manchen Königen oder Gebietern flirtete. Aber er konnte nicht damit umgehen, dass irgendwelche Psychos Experimente mit seiner Crew machen würden. Oder Spock …

Sie waren nur noch wenige Meter von dem Ausgang entfernt, als Jim hinter ihnen Stimmen hörte. Aufgebracht und drohend.

„Scheiße. Lauf, lauf, lauf!"

Er schob die Hand gegen Spocks Rücken, während er mit der anderen Hand seinen Kommunikator öffnete und bereits das Licht sah, das durch die offene Tür kam.

„Scotty! Sofort alle Crewmitglieder zurück an Board beamen! Sofort!"  
„Natürlich."

Beinahe erleichtert fühlte sich Jim, trotz seines rasenden Herzens und der Schmerzen in seinen Lungen. Die Schritte hinter ihnen wurden lauter und kaum, dass sie aus dem Gebäude waren, liefen sie direkt in weitere Sicherheitsleute, die ihnen entgegen kamen.

„Scotty jetzt, jetzt, jetzt!"

Automatisch packte er Spocks Hand, um ihn in die andere Richtung mitzuziehen, wo er einem Sicherheitsmann den Ellbogen ins Gesicht schlug, um an ihm vorbei zu kommen. Sie mussten einfach nur irgendwohin.

Seine Verzweiflung wurde allerdings in dem Moment gelindert, als er bereits das Gefühl bekam, dass sie gebeamt wurden. Automatisch wandte er den Kopf hinter sich, wo er an Spock vorbei sah und jemanden mit einer Waffe auf diesen zielen sah. Sein Herz setzte aus …

„Nein!"

Grob schubste er Spock von sich, der fassungslos blickte und Jim hielt seinen Blick, bis ihm etwas im Nacken traf und er nur noch sehen konnte, wie Spock verschwand. In Sicherheit, dachte Jim, als alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

Das erste was Jim wahrnahm, als er wieder zu sich kam, war grelles Neonlicht. Sein Kopf pochte und seine Glieder fühlten sich auf merkwürdigste Art schwach, beinahe leblos an. Als habe er keine Kontrolle über sie. Und plötzlich kam es ihm wieder in den Sinn. Die Flucht. Spock … und dieses Ding, das ihn im Nacken getroffen hatte.

Einige Male blinzelte er, nur um sein Bestes zu geben, den Kopf etwas zu drehen. Es tat schrecklich weh, gegen diese Lähmung anzukämpfen, doch er schaffte es. Etwas verschwommen beobachtete er zwei Personen in Laborkitteln, die etwas flüsterten.

„... eine Schande, dass es nicht der Vulkanier war. Diese Art fehlt uns."  
„Wir haben seinen Captain. Vielleicht kommt er für ihn zum Austausch."  
„Ich bitte dich. Vulkanier, diese emotionslosen Wesen, würden ihr Leben gegen eines Menschen tauschen? Glaubst du doch selbst nicht."

Nicht, dass Spock emotionslos war. Jim wusste, dass dem nicht so war und allgemein waren Vulkanier sehr wohl, zu mehr als starken Gefühlen im Stande. Doch er hoffte, dass Spock der Gedanke nicht kam, einen Austausch vorzunehmen. Alleine der Gedanke, was sie mit ihm tun würden. Nein … das ertrug er nicht.

„Oh, Sie sind wach. Ich wünschte es hätte nicht so grob sein müssen, aber wissen Sie, um zu einem Ziel zu kommen, muss man manchmal harte Bedingungen stellen."  
„Wlch … Welches … Ziel?"

Jim schluckte einige Male, um überhaupt sprechen zu können. Dennoch hörte sich seine Stimme schwach und rau an. Der Mann über ihn hatte ein blaues Auge und die Nase war stark geschwollen - der Wissenschaftler, dachte Jim sofort. Der, den er bewusstlos geschlagen hatte.

„Großes zu erreichen. Dank unserer Forschung, sind wir dazu im Stande die perfekte Rasse zu formen."  
„Es gibt … Grenzen. Das ist krank."  
„Nein. Das ist Wissenschaft. Und nun … kümmern wir uns um Sie."

Um ihn? Sofort wurde ihm eiskalt und er biss sich leicht auf die tauben Lippen.

„Was haben Sie mit mir vor?"  
„Sie sind sehr speziell, Captain Kirk. Wenn nicht ganz so besonders, wie ihr Commander Spock, aber … dennoch speziell. Nun aber sollten Sie sich vielleicht entspannen. Ansonsten werden Sie Schmerzen verspüren."

Geschockt öffnete Jim den Mund, um zu protestieren, als die Liege, auf der er sich befand sich drehte und er auf den Boden starrte. Er spürte seine Fingerspitzen, wobei er hartnäckig versuchte, sich aus den Fesseln zu befreien, die seine Hände gefangen hielten.

„Ich rate Ihnen, sich nicht weiter zu bewegen, sonst nehmen wir noch eine Lähmung in Kauf und das wollen wir doch nicht oder?"

Automatisch hielt er inne. Er spürte wie seine Fingernägel sich in seine Handflächen bohrten, so verkrampft war er. Was zum Teufel hatten die …

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als etwas Spitzes gegen seinen untersten Rücken drückte und er konnte den Schrei kaum unterdrücken, der sich in seiner Kehle anstaute. Er wusste was das war, weil er schon mal gesehen hatte, wie Pille eine Lumbalpunktion durchgeführt hat. Doch verstand er nicht, wieso die das mit ihm machten.

Als Jim wieder zu sich kam, befand er sich in demselben Raum wie zuvor, nur alleine. Sein Rücken und sein Becken schmerzte, aber es war normal. Er konnte nur beten, dass sie keine Versuche mit ihm gemacht hatten. Oder schlimmer ihm nichts injiziert hatten. Langsam begann er den Kopf zu heben, ignorierte den Schmerz dabei. Viel eher wollte er seine genaue Umgebung ausmachen, denn um nichts in der Welt würde er sich gefangen halten lassen. Er war keine verfickte Laborratte!

„Oh wie ich sehe, sind Sie schon wieder wach. Respekt. Manch anderer hätte aber auch nicht so lange diese Schmerzen ertragen. Sie sind sehr stark."

Und Sie sind krank.  
Dachte Jim wütend, doch er hatte plötzlich eine Idee. Für eine Sekunde schloss er die Augen und zwang sich zu vergessen, dass das hier der Feind war. Er musste schauspielern. Damit öffnete er die Augen wieder und blickte zu dem brünetten Mann auf. Sein Blick war so gut es ging erschöpft - wie er sich fühlte - dennoch bittend.

„Könnte ich vielleicht auf die Toilette. Bitte."

Der Mann senkte den Blick leicht ab und musterte ihn. Dann nickte er zögernd und begann die Fesseln an seinen Händen und Füßen zu lösen, sowie den Gurt um seinen Bauch. Jim zwang sich nicht sofort zuzuschlagen. Stattdessen richtete er sich vorsichtig auf und ein Keuchen entfuhr ihm. Vorsichtig stellte er die Füße auf dem Boden ab, nur um das erste Mal beinahe auszurutschen. Gott, was hatten die mit ihm gemacht?

„Es ist normal sich so schwach zu fühlen."

Jim warf dem Mann einen kurzen Blick zu, der ihn aufmerksam musterte. Schließlich versuchte Jim ein weiteres Mal zu stehen, wobei ihm jetzt erst auffiel, was für einen hässlichen Krankenhausfummel er trug.

„Wohin?"  
„Die Türe zu Ihrer Rechten."

Eine warme Hand umfasste seinen Arm und Jim zuckte ein wenig dadurch zusammen. Seine Haut fühlte sich schrecklich empfindlich an. Doch war er für einen Moment froh um die Hilfe. Sein Blick fiel auf einen kleinen Operationstisch an der Wand. Er ließ sich absichtlich leicht fallen, um mehr zur Wand zu kommen. Seine Hand stemmte sich sogleich gegen diese und der Mann blieb neben ihm abwartend stehen. In Zeitlupe ließ er die Hand über den kalten Stein gleiten, bevor er sich langsam wieder aufrichtete und gleichzeitig nach dem Skalpell griff.

Ohne zu zögern rammte er es den Mann in die Kehle. Sogleich griff er nach einem Weiteren und lief dann aus dem Raum. Ihm war so schwindelig, aber Jim sagte sich, dass er kämpfen musste. Aus dem Nebenzimmer kam plötzlich ein weiterer Mann, den Jim das andere Skalpell ins Bein stach, eh er nach dessen Waffe griff und ihm mehrmals in den Brustkorb schoss.

„Hey!"

Auch den Dritten erschoss er ohne zu zögern. Dabei versuchte Jim möglichst nicht in ihre Gesichter zu sehen. Hastig, aber immer noch sehr wackelig lief er in den Raum, aus dem sie gekommen waren und für einen Moment starrte er wie gebannt auf die Glasscheibe, von der man in den Raum blicken konnte, wo er zuvor noch gelegen hatte. Er erkannte etwas wie ein Videogerät und anderes, bevor er seine Sachen erblickte. Pure Erleichterung durchfloss ihn, als er sie sah. Sofort zog er den Kittel aus und zog sich seine Hose, sowie sein schwarzes Flottenshirt an. Dann zog er seine Stiefel an, auch wenn er für den Moment, in dem er sich bückte, das Gefühl hatte sich gleich vor Schmerz übergeben zu müssen.

Er konnte später nachgeben, wenn er wieder bei seiner Crew war - seinem Schiff - Spock …

Hinter ihm hörte er etwas, woraufhin er sogleich zu der Waffe griff und sich ruckartig umdrehte. Er wollte gerade abdrücken, als ihm bewusst wurde wer vor ihm stand. Seine Hand begann zu zittern, bevor die Waffe zu Boden ging und er die Arme um Spocks Nacken schlang. Hart presste er sich an den warmen Körper, dessen Arme sich zaghaft, aber kräftig um ihn legten.

„Es ist okay, du bist jetzt in Sicherheit."

Jim ignorierte den Schmerz in seinem Körper, als Spock die Arme dichter um ihn legte. Für einen Moment war es alles was er brauchte. Zu seinem Unwohlsein jedoch löste Spock einen Arm von ihm. Doch löste er sich nicht von ihm.

„Mister Scott, ich hab ihn. Sie können uns nun an Board beamen - ..."  
„Moment … warte."  
„Jim, wir müssen hier raus!"

Er erinnerte sich an die Geräte in den Raum, weswegen er sich - wenn auch nur sehr ungerne - von Spock löste und zu dem Videogerät ging. Er musterte es einen Moment, bevor er es begann von den Monitoren abzustecken und dabei die aktuelle Aufnahme zu beenden.

„Jim, wir müssen - ..."  
„Ich will wissen, was die mit mir gemacht haben!"

Hart sah er in Spocks Augen, bevor er sich abwandte und einige Datendiscs ebenfalls an sich nahm, bevor er nickte. Als er den Vulkanier dabei wieder ansah, meinte er eine Emotion zu sehen, die er bei Spock noch nie gesehen hatte und er wusste somit auch nicht, wie er sie einordnen sollte. Doch dann gab dieser den Befehl sie sofort zu beamen und Jim erlaubte es sich erst auszuatmen, als er auf der Transportbox stand.

~*~

Sanft wurde Jim zurück in ein bequemes Kissen gedrückt. Leonard schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während er auf den Tricorder blickte.

„Ich sag es nicht gerne, aber das war ausgezeichnete Arbeit. Der Typ wusste genau, was er da machte."  
„Ausgezeichnete - ..."  
„Jim, beruhige dich. Ich bin ebenfalls sauer, okay. Ich weiß wie schmerzhaft so was ist, ich hab das oft genug gemacht. Daher weiß ich aber auch, dass es nur eine kleinste Abweichung geben muss, damit bleibende, schwere Schäden zurück bleiben. Selbst in der heutigen Zeit. Also ja, ausgezeichnete Arbeit."

Jim senkte leicht den Blick. Er wusste ja, dass Leonard es nicht so meinte, wie er es ausgedrückt hatte. Aber es war eben … verdammt, er fühlte sich so schmutzig. Zumal er immer noch nicht wusste, was die mit ihm gemacht hatten. Spock hatte ihm die Sachen beinahe aus der Hand gerissen und war mit Chapel verschwunden.

„Sag … sieht sich Spock immer noch mit Chapel die Aufnahmen an?"

Etwas vorsichtig sah er seinen besten Freund an, der inne hielt und eine Augenbraue hob. Dann schüttelte er schwach den Kopf.

„Nein. Chapel sieht sie sich alleine an, nachdem sie Spocks Fragen aufgrund deiner … Behandlung nicht ausreichend beantworten konnte und er ziemlich wütend wurde."  
„Wütend?"  
„Er hat einen Stuhl durchs Fenster geschmissen."

Leicht geschockt öffnete er den Mund. Das war so …

„Wo ist er jetzt?"  
„Er sagte, dass er mit dem Präsidenten sprechen musste. Wir haben ihn festnehmen lassen, nachdem du plötzlich gefangen genommen wurdest."

Als er seinen Freund musterte, fiel ihm auf, wie hart Leonards Lippen zusammen gepresst waren und er konnte einfach nicht anders.

„War es … War er sauer, weil ich ihn weg geschubst habe?"  
„Sauer?"

Beinahe hilflos zuckte Jim mit der Schulter. Er konnte sich nur vorstellen, wie er reagieren würde, wenn Spock ihn aus dem Weg - von sich - schubsen würde, nur um selbst von irgendetwas getroffen zu werden und dann von irgendwelchen Psychos gefangen genommen werden würde, während er in Sicherheit wäre. Er wäre außer sich.

„Jim, Spock war nicht sauer. Er war außer sich vor Wut, aufgrund deiner 'unlogisch selbstzerstörerischen Handlung'. Zudem wollte er, dass Scott ihn augenblicklich zurück beamen sollte, damit er den Präsidenten festnehmen konnte. Nachdem wir also diesen hatten, hat Spock ihn in die Zelle gebracht und ich weiß nicht wie, aber er hat vollständige Einzelheiten über deinen Aufenthaltsort bekommen, ebenso wie die Daten für die Sicherheitsanlagen, wodurch es erst möglich war sich in die labortechnische Anlage zu beamen. Also nein … der Kobold war nicht einfach nur sauer. Er hat sich - ..."  
„Doktor McCoy, ich warte immer noch auf den vollständigen Bericht über die aktuelle Gesundheit des Captains."

Innerlich fluchte Jim. Er wollte wissen, was mit Spock war, während er weg war. Allerdings konnte er es sich vielleicht vorstellen, als er den harten Ausdruck auf Spocks Gesicht sah. Leonard warf ihm hingegen nur einen wissenden Blick zu, bevor er nickte und an Spock vorbei ging.

„Du bekommst ihn in etwa einer Stunde, Spock. Und wirf nicht wieder mit Stühlen, sonst verweise ich dich des Krankenflügels."

Nachdem Leonard aus dem Zimmer war, war es gänzlich still in dem Zimmer und es machte Jim etwas nervös. Nicht zuletzt, weil Spock ihn so merkwürdig musterte.

„Also das war wirklich - ..."  
„Wenn du jetzt versuchst witzig zu sein, werde ich den To'tsu'k'hy an dir anwenden."  
„Ähm, wieso hab ich das Gefühl, dass es damit enden würde, dass ich ohnmächtig werde. Das ist keine sehr ehrenwerte Art außer Gefecht gesetzt zu werden!"  
„Dafür aber praktisch."

Leise schnaubte Jim. Ja, klar. Aber Spock ist dadurch ja nicht wie ein Mädchen ohnmächtig geworden. Gott, dafür war er immer noch ziemlich sauer auf Spock. Erneut war es still in dem Zimmer. Schließlich schnaubte Jim und er sah seinen Freund wieder an.

„Was genau willst du eigentlich hören? Ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, im Gegenteil. Ich würde jederzeit wieder so handeln!"

Ein dunkler Schatten legte sich über Spocks Gesicht und er trat einen Schritt von der Tür weg, auf ihn zu.

„Und was wenn es keine Betäubung gewesen wäre? Was wenn es dich getötet hätte?"

„Mir egal wenn es dein Leben rettet!"

Spocks Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und das erste Mal seit Monaten, sah dieser aus wie damals auf der Brücke. Nahe an der emotionalen Explosion - bereit Jim die Luft abzudrücken, damit er die Klappe hielt.

Zwei Schritte näher an sein Bett …

„Dein Leben hat oberste Priorität, du bist der Captain."  
„Und du bist mein bester Freund - ..."  
„Das hat keine Relevanz - ..."  
„Eben wohl, wenn ich es nicht ertrage, mir vorzustellen, dass du - ..."  
„Aber ich soll deinen Tod ertragen _können?"_

Außer sich und außer Atem blickte Jim in Spocks Augen, die seinen direkt gegenüber lagen. Die Fäuste stemmten sich jeweils links und rechts neben seinem Kopf in die Matratze unter ihm. Sein Herz raste, allerdings nicht vor Angst vor Spock … sondern aufgrund seiner eigenen Gefühle, die er ihm entgegen brachte. Denn in dem Moment war es so klar, wie er für Spock empfand, dass er einfach nur Angst davor hatte. Angst dass dieser ihn alleine ließ. So wie alle, die ihm einst nahe waren.

„Du bist … du brauchst mich aber nicht, Spock."

Und Spock war auch nicht in ihn verliebt … So wie er in ihn.

Die dunkelbraunen, inzwischen fast schwarzen Augen verengten sich etwas und Spock beugte sich näher an ihn heran.

„Du irrst dich!"

Für einen Augenblick konnte Jim ihn nur anblicken, während Spocks heißer, so unglaublich gut riechender Atem seine Sinne einnahm. Beinahe hauchzart lehnte er sich ihm entgegen, als sich der Vulkanier jedoch plötzlich ruckartig von ihm entfernte und das Zimmer in wenigen, sehr raschen Schritten verließ.

Atemlos starrte Jim gegen die Tür, eh er zurück ins Kissen sank und die Hände an sein Gesicht hob. Er durfte so nicht empfinden. Nicht für Spock …

Zwei Tage lang befand sich Jim auf dem Krankenflügel und es war auch fast genauso lange, wie er Spock nicht sah. Zwar sagte Leonard dauernd, dass dieser ihn nervte, indem er dreimal täglich nach Jims Befinden fragte, aber dann doch nie zu ihm kam. Am nächsten Morgen durfte er jedenfalls endlich das Bett verlassen und Jim zog die Sachen an, die Leonard für ihn raus gelegt hatte, bevor er zur Kantine ging. In seinem Rücken tat es zwar immer noch weh, aber er sagte nichts davon. Nachher würde Pille ihn noch länger dabehalten …

Nein danke!

Kaum betrat er die Kantine, kam ihm Chekov entgegen, der ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

„Kaptin …"

Jim musste leicht grinsen bei der Euphorie, die der junge Russe zeigte. Nicht zuletzt, weil dieser ihn gerade umarmen wollte. Allerdings wurde Chekov bevor er dazu kam, am Arm festgehalten.

„Mister Chekov, ich halte es für äußerst unangebracht, den Captain zu umarmen, nachdem er gerade erst von der Krankenstation kam."  
„Oh … ähm … aber naturlich, Commander. Entschuldigung Kaptin."

Beinahe geknickt ging der Junge wieder und Jim blickte Spock etwas unverständlich an.

„Mein Gott, er wollte mich doch nur umarmen."  
„Du hast Schmerzen, es wäre somit nicht angenehm für dich gewesen."  
„Es geht mir gut."

Woher zum Teufel wusste Spock von seinen Schmerzen, fragte sich Jim. Aber viel wichtiger war, woher war der Vulkanier so schnell gekommen. Er hatte ihn nämlich gar nicht gesehen.

„Das sagst du oft, auch wenn dem nicht so ist. Zudem ist es typisch nach so einer Behandlung selbst nach Wochen noch Schmerzen zu spüren."  
„Wochen?"

Fuck …  
Jim verzog leicht das Gesicht. Er hasste Schmerzen. Aber er konnte damit umgehen. Nach jahrelangem Ertragen, war er im Stande körperlichen Schmerz zu ignorieren.

„Allerdings. Ich verstehe zudem nicht, wie Doktor McCoy dich unter diesen Umständen schon wieder - ..."  
„Hätte ich ihn dort länger behalten, hätte ich ihn umgebracht. Sein Gejammer war ja kaum zu ertragen."  
„Ich habe nicht gejammert."

Er konnte es grade noch verhindern zu schmollen. Aber er hatte nicht gejammert, nur deutlich gemacht, wie sehr er seine Arbeit vermisste und sie brauchte. Wie gerne er mit Spock wieder arbeiten würde. Und er musste zudem noch den Präsidenten verhören, fiel ihm gerade ein. Seine Gedanken wurden aber unterbrochen, als er Leonard und Spock musterte, die sich gerade über ihn unterhielten.

„... nicht sehr fachbezogen, Doktor!"  
„Oh bitte, ich bin Arzt, im Gegensatz zu dir und weiß mehr über diesen Eingriff, als du. Du weißt doch nur die Theorie. Und wenn Jim sagt, er ist wieder in der Lage zu arbeiten, vertraue ich seinem Urteilsvermögen."

Der dunkle Ausdruck auf Spocks Zügen gefiel Jim wirklich nicht. Was war denn geschehen, dass dieser seine Emotionen so deutlich zeigte. Zudem schauten schon einige zu ihnen, weswegen Jim eine Handbewegung machte, woraufhin diese die Kantine verließen. Nachdem sie schließlich alleine waren, stemmte Jim die Hände an die Hüften. Dadurch verzog er leicht das Gesicht, aufgrund des Ziehens in seinem Rücken.

„Okay ihr zwei Deppen, könnt ihr mir mal erklären, was der Schwachsinn soll? Falls es euch nicht aufgefallen ist, bin ich 25 Jahre alt und kein kleines Kind mehr, dass die Fürsorge seiner Eltern braucht. Und seit wann machst du so einen Aufstand um mich, Spock?"

Während Spock, Leonard weiterhin intensiv anstarrte, drehte dieser den Kopf langsam zu Jim und schüttelte ein wenig durch dringlich den Kopf. Sein Blick war ein wenig unverständlich.

„Ich … lass euch mal alleine."

Verwirrt blickte Jim seinen besten Freund nach, nur um sich wieder an Spock zu wenden.

„Sag mal … was soll das Ganze? Ich meine … ich verstehe es ja, dass du dich um mich … sorgst? Aber … das musst du nicht."

Spock antwortete nichts. Stattdessen blickte er über Jims Schulter irgendetwas an. Stur und verschlossen - wie immer und plötzlich … plötzlich verstand Jim. Beinahe erkennend trat er einen Schritt an Spock heran, als ihm bewusst wurde wie _blind_ er gewesen war. Was er unbewusst getan hatte mit seiner Aktion auf dem Planeten.

„Ich war nicht dabei, aber … es hat dich an … an das auf - ..."  
„Ich werde auf der Brücke gebracht, Captain."

Der Vulkanier blickte ihn nicht mal an, als er den Versuch machte an Jim vorbei zu gehen. Und für einen Moment war Jim sogar bereit es ihm zu gewähren - den emotionalen Freiraum, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er es nicht konnte. Daher stellte er sich ihm in den Weg und stemmte die Hand gegen Spocks Brust.

„Wag' es dich jetzt nicht, mich hier stehen zu lassen!"  
„Ich denke, ich habe das Recht - ..."  
„Hast du nicht. Nicht … jetzt."

Sein Herz begann wieder zu rasen, als ihn Spock durch dringlich ansah. Doch Jim erkannte, dass sich hinter dem harten Blick so viel mehr verbarg. Und es tat ihm mit einem Mal so schrecklich leid.

„Ich … wollte dich damit nicht verletzt, Spock. Ich wollte nicht - ..."  
„Du hast keine Ahnung davon wie es war sie fallen zu sehen. Wie es ist, nicht die Chance zu bekommen etwas zu unternehmen, weil man im nächsten Moment woanders ist. Und genauso war es mit dir. Hättest du mich nicht weggestoßen - ..."  
„Ich wollte dich retten."

Jim schluckte leicht, als er Spocks Blick erwiderte und ihn beinahe verzweifelt ansah. Er ertrug doch denn Gedanken nicht, dass ihm was geschah … Doch sah dieser nur kalt zurück.

„Nur für welchen Preis, Jim."

Bereits wie vor zwei Tagen stürmte Spock davon und ließ ihn zurück. Er wünschte sich, dafür entschuldigen zu können, doch … er konnte nicht. Es wäre gelogen, würde er sagen, dass es ihm leid tat, ihn weggestoßen zu haben. Sich selbst zu opfern, weil er es immer und immer wieder tun würde. Natürlich tat es ihm leid, dass Spock dadurch zurück an den Vorfall mit Vulkan denken musste. All die Emotionen erneut zu fühlen, auch wenn es nicht annähernd dieselben waren, weil er seine Mutter im Gegensatz zu Jim geliebt hatte. Aber der Rest … nein, der tat ihm nicht leid.

~*~

Abwesend starrte Jim auf die leere Seite des Bildschirms, wo er eigentlich seinen Bericht schreiben wollte. Der Bericht über die Mission, auf der er gefangen genommen wurde. Er sollte zudem ausdrücklich erklären, wieso er so irrational gehandelt und seinen eigenen Tod in Kauf genommen hatte. Denn Spock hatte seinen Bericht bereits geschrieben und abgeschickt. Darin stand, was er getan hatte. Natürlich nichts über seine emotionale Kompromittierung, diese lag eher in Jims Bereich, wie der Admiral vermutete.

Jim war auf den Admiral etwas sauer, nachdem dieser ihm gesagt hatte, dass es schwachsinnig war, sein Leben so grundlos in Gefahr zu bringen. Doch es war nicht grundlos. Was wenn die Waffe wie die, mit denen Jim die Wachen dort getötet hatte, ebenfalls mit Kugeln ausgestattet gewesen wäre? Dann wäre Spock tot und … das nur, weil er nicht reagiert hätte.

Er war ja wirklich kurz davor einfach nur zu schreiben, dass es nicht grundlos oder irrational war, die Person zu retten, die man liebte. Aber … alleine dieses Wort zu denken, machte Jim so eine Angst, dass ihm übel wurde. Wieso konnte er nicht irgend eine andere Person … so mögen? Wieso musste es einer seiner besten Freunde sein? Wieso Spock?

Spock, der seit Tagen nicht mehr mit ihm sprach. Zumindest nicht außerhalb des Dienstes. Er warf Jim nur immer wieder so einen Blick zu, bevor er sich ruckartig abwandte und ging.

Okay, heute hatte er es verstanden. Sie hatten heute Neu Vulkan erreicht und Spock war dementsprechend noch angespannter, als zuvor. Aber dennoch … Er hatte sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als dass dieser mit ihm reden würde. Ihm sagen würde, wie schlecht es ihm ging oder … wie unlogisch Jim sich verhielt. Irgendwas, aber gar nichts, es war … es war als wären sie wieder am Anfang!

Vielleicht - sagte eine kleine Stimme in ihm - war es aber nicht schlecht. Denn dann konnte er seine Gefühle besser unterdrücken, wenn Spock sich von ihm distanzierte. Liebe war ein Gefühl, das sich jeder Zeit wieder auflösen konnte. Man sah es an seiner Mutter, seinem Bruder, Leonard und dessen Ex-Frau. Biologisch gesehen, war es zudem nur eine chemische Reaktion im Gehirn. Alles was Jim brauchte, war Ablenkung und Abstand zu Spock.

Während dieser Gedanken ignorierte Jim den unangenehmen Druck auf seiner Brust. Stattdessen lehnte er sich etwas vor und begann schließlich zu tippen. Zumindest bis er an die Stelle kam, an der er sich gezwungen war Spock von sich zu schubsen.

_Als ich hinter mich blickte, erkannte ich einen der Wachen mit einer Waffe auf meinen _

Meinen was? Besten Freund? Frustriert schnaubte Jim und er löschte das letzte Wort.

… _auf Commander Spock zielen. In dem Moment dachte ich, dass die Wache ihn erschießen würde, weswegen ich ihn automatisch aus den Weg stieß. Mir war in dem Moment nicht bewusst, dass sie mich stattdessen betäuben oder gar entführen würden. Ich wollte nur das Leben eines meiner Crewmitglieder retten. _

Ratlos runzelte Jim die Stirn. Wieso las es sich so falsch?

Doch bevor er sich weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, ging die Tür des Konferenzraumes auf. Sobald er den Blick hob, konnte Jim nur starren. Spock sah … sexy aus, in den schwarzen Klamotten die er trug. Wirklich … sexy.

„Kann ich einen Augenblick mit dir sprechen, Captain?"

Jim schnaubte leise und verdrehte die Augen etwas. Dann schob er sich mithilfe seines Fußes unter dem Tisch von diesem leicht zurück, so dass der Bürostuhl leicht zurückrollte.

„_Captain?_ Ernsthaft Spock? Von mir aus, was willst du?"

Einen Augenblick lang glitt Spocks Blick merkwürdig langsam über Jims Körper und er fühlte ein sehr heißes, prickelndes Gefühl in der Leistengegend. Zu seinem Glück hob da Spock jedoch wieder den Blick und sah ihn direkt an.

„Ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen dich gemieden zu haben. Doktor McCoy spielte an, dass es dir seither schlecht ginge."

Bevor er es verhindern konnte, wurde Jim rot und er fluchte leise. Dann sah er Spock wieder an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Erstens, brauchst du dich dafür nicht entschuldigen, du trägst ja keine Verantwortung für meine Launen und zweitens war es nicht Leonards Recht mit dir, über meine Launen zu reden. Von daher … ist deine Entschuldigung unnötig, war es das?"

Innerlich war Jim mit sich zufrieden. Das war logisch, kühl, distanziert und professionell. Er konnte das. Er würde nicht über eine verlorene Freundschaft nachweinen. Und erst recht würde er kein Mitleid wollen.

„Wir sind befreundet, von daher empfinde ich es als Verantwortung, wenn du dich aufgrund meiner Distanz zu dir, unwohl fühlst."  
„Oh wirklich? Jetzt sind wir wieder befreundet?"  
„Wann waren wir es denn nicht?"

Einen Moment starrte Jim ihn nur an, bevor er leise seufzte und dann den Kopf schüttelte. Verdammt. Wann war er nur so tief gesunken, nicht mal mehr auf Spock wütend sein zu können. Aber es war eben genau das, weswegen er nicht an Liebe glaubte. Und es sich nicht erlaubte, sie zu akzeptieren. Spock hatte ihn ignoriert und sich distanziert. Würde - was Jim nicht tun würde - er seiner Verliebtheit nachgeben, hätte ihn dieses Verhalten das Herz gebrochen. So tat es das nicht. Er war stärker und vor allem eines - klüger!

„Vergiss es einfach. Also, willst du noch was?"

Jim blickte zurück auf den Bildschirm.

_Ich wollte nur das Leben eines meiner Crewmitglieder retten. _

Nein. Er wollte Spock retten. Nicht das Leben _irgendeines_ Crewmitgliedes.

„Allerdings. Mein Vater fragt, ob du Interesse daran hättest, mit uns zu speisen?"

Sofort blickte er zurück zu Spock, der die Hände gewöhnlich hinter seinem Rücken ineinander gelegt hatte und wie immer sehr gerade vor ihm stand. Für einen Moment konnte Jim es nicht unterdrücken. Das mentale Bild, wie Spock so vor seinem Bürostuhl stand, während Jim die Lippen um sein -

„Jim?"

Automatisch wurde Jim rot und er schüttelte leicht entgeistert den Blick.

„Dein Vater hasst mich."  
„Negativ, weswegen sollte er? Außerdem ist Hass …"

Aufgrund seines skeptischen Blicks, unterbrach sich Spock selbst. Doch blickte er ihn weiterhin an. Und für eine Sekunde fragte sich Jim wieso die braunen Augen so dunkel waren, bevor er seufzend nickte.

„Okay, angenommen er hasst mich nicht, was ich bezweifle. Wieso? Ich meine … versteh mich nicht falsch, ich würde gerne, aber … ähm … würde ich dabei nicht irgendwie stören, als … ähm … Mensch?"

Oh Scheiße. Innerlich schlug sich Jim, weil das eigentlich genauso klang, wie es das eigentlich sollte. Doch schien Spock es entweder zu ignorieren oder freundlicherweise zu übergehen.

„Im Gegenteil. Wenn ich es mir sogar recht überlege, könnte ihn die Anwesenheit eines Menschen sogar entspannen, nachdem er so viel Zeit mit meiner Mutter verbrachte. Und da du selbst sagtest, du würdest gerne mit uns speisen, ist es somit geklärt. Kommst du?"  
„Jetzt?"  
„Natürlich."

Erneut musste Jim seufzen, dann speicherte er den Bericht erst mal ab, eh er den Computer ausschaltete und dann aufstand.

„Wenn es denn genehm ist, würde ich mich aber gerne erst mal umziehen."  
„Ich verstehe zwar nicht weswegen, aber wenn du es wünscht, gerne."  
„Ja, ich wünsche."

Jim grinste leicht und fühlte sich merkwürdig entspannt. Er war froh, dass sie recht schnell wieder in alte Gewohnheiten zurück verfielen, ohne, dass es merkwürdig wurde. Andernfalls hätte er es schade gefunden.

Obwohl Jim zwar viel lieber T-Shirts und Jeans trug, war er froh auch formellere Kleidung zu besitzen, auch wenn es nur deswegen war, weil er damals auf der Beerdigung solche brauchte. Daher trug er eine schwarze Hose, sowie ein dunkelblaues Hemd. Wenn Spock nämlich aussah wie aus dem Ei gepellt - was eigentlich eh immer der Fall war - wollte Jim nicht wie ein Penner bei dessen Vater auftauchen.

Zu seiner - aber auch Spocks Überraschung - waren sie jedoch nicht nur zu dritt. Es befand sich zudem Spocks älterer Gegenpart dort. Unter dem Namen Selek. Jim hatte beinahe lachen müssen. Nicht, weil der Name witzig war oder etwas dergleichen, sondern weil er sich daran erinnerte, dass der Computer, den Jim als Kind verbessern wollte, ebenso hieß. Zumindest die Marke. Selek.

Die ersten Minuten war es während des Essens merkwürdig still und Jim war auch recht froh darum, besonders bis zu dem Moment, indem Sarek den Mund öffnete.

„Nun, Captain Kirk - ..."  
„Sie können mich Jim nennen."

Der Mann hob eine Augenbraue und sofort wurde Jim rot. Jetzt wusste er, woher Spock diese Eigenart hatte, einen so streng anzublicken, wenn man ihn unterbrach.

„Entschuldigung."

Während Sarek leicht nickte, warf ihm Spock einen amüsierten Blick zu, der eindeutig hieß 'siehst du, man unterbricht einen nicht einfach so'. Und Selek, der _grinste_ amüsiert vor sich her.

„Also … Jim … ich hörte, dass Sie während ihrer letzten Mission meinem Sohn das Leben gerettet und ihres dabei gefährdet haben."

Unbewusst rutschte Jim unwohl auf dem Stuhl herum, als beide Spocks beinahe zeitgleich in einer ihrer Bewegungen inne hielten. Selek warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, während Spock angespannt auf seinen Teller starrte, bevor er steif begann weiter zu essen.

„Tatsächlich?"  
„Allerdings. Dafür wollte ich Ihnen meinen Dank aussprechen. Es ist bei Weitem keine Leichtigkeit das Leben eines Anderen über das Eigene zu stellen. Das ist eine sehr respektable und ehrenwerte Eigenschaft, die nicht jeder besitzt."

Jim kannte dafür aber mindestens eine Person, die das Ganze nicht so empfand. Daher blickte er auch automatisch zu Spock, der ihn intensiv musterte. Leicht ertappt blickte Jim zurück zu Sarek, wobei er sich leicht räusperte.

„Nun, ähm … wie sich herausstellte, wollten die Leute dort nur … Experimente machen und mein Leben war nie in wirklicher Gefahr, von daher war es nicht schlimm - ..."  
„Entschuldigt mich!"

So schnell konnte keiner von ihnen reagieren, da stand Spock plötzlich auf und stürmte aus dem Raum. Jim musste zugeben, dass sein Freund das von Gelegenheit, zu Gelegenheit immer besser beherrschte. Dennoch wollte er sich gerade erheben, als Sarek ihm zuvor kam.

„Ich gehe schon. Essen Sie weiter."

Beinah lautlos seufzte Jim auf und blickte auf seinen Teller. So lecker dieses vegetarische - Was auch immer - war, so war ihm sein Appetit vergangen. Stattdessen schob er ein Stück nach dem Anderen auf seinem Teller hin und her.

„Ich muss sagen, dass mich eure Art zueinander sehr fasziniert."

Erschrocken sah er auf und begegnete Seleks Blick. Er hatte dessen Anwesenheit irgendwie schon wieder vergessen. Doch fiel ihm sogleich wieder ein, wer eigentlich Selek war und er rügte sich innerlich die Anwesenheit eines Spocks zu vergessen. Auch, wenn dieser komplett anders war als der … seine.

„Was fasziniert dich daran?"  
„Die Ähnlichkeit an ein ähnliches Szenario in meinem Universum."  
„Was meinst du?"

Jim schob den Teller etwas von sich, damit er sich neugierig vorbeugen konnte. Er war diesbezüglich schon immer sehr neugierig gewesen, wie genau es zwischen ihnen in dem anderen Universum war. Und wie nahe sie sich waren. Selek lächelte ein wenig.

„Wie du gewiss weißt, ist es manchmal einfach unausweichlich in gewissen Situationen, sowie Missionen genau nach Protokoll zu handeln. Es gibt einfach zu viele Abweichungen zwischen der Theorie und der Praxis. Etwas, das die Admiräle gerne mal vergessen. Jedenfalls kommt es oftmals vor, dass man - ob man will oder nicht - manchmal jemanden zurück lassen muss. Und anfänglich war es zwischen meinem Jim und mir eine unausgesprochene Regel einander einfach zu beschützen. Es war logisch. Doch je mehr Zeit wir miteinander verbrachten - desto näher kamen wir uns und irgendwann war es nicht nur eine unausgesprochene Regel, sondern reiner Instinkt."

Etwas nervös rutschte Jim über den Stuhl, mehr nach vorne. Aufmerksam blickte er in Seleks Augen, die einen sehr schmerzhaften Ausdruck annahmen.

„Eine Mission … ging dabei mehr als schief. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr deutlich daran wie _chaotisch_ alles war. Als wir dann endlich wieder Kontakt zur _Enterprise_ aufnehmen konnten, wurden wir erneut angegriffen und Jim warf sich direkt zwischen mich und einem der Angreifer. Während mich die Verletzung nicht so stark gefährdet hätte, wäre Jim dabei fast gestorben."

Selek hörte plötzlich auf zu erzählen und starrte Jim einfach nur an. Dann senkte er den Blick und verkrampfte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Ich habe mich noch nie so sehr verachtet, wie in dem Moment, weil ich nicht in der Lage war _irgendetwas _zu tun, um ihm zu helfen. Und nachdem er endlich wieder bei Bewusstsein war, war ich einfach nur wütend auf ihn, weil er es nicht verstand, wie schrecklich es war, zu glauben, ihn verloren zu haben. Er verstand es erst Jahre später, nachdem ich für einige Zeit … unpässlich war."

Erneut war es still, doch glaubte Jim, dass es diesmal auch still bleiben würde. Schließlich blickte er aus den großen, gläsernen Flügeltüren, die zu einem wirklich wunderschönen Garten führten, in dem sehr exotische Pflanzen wuchsen. Jim vermutete, das alleine der Großteil ihn innerhalb Sekunden töten würde, sollte er in ihre Nähe kommen.

„Ihr ward euch sehr nahe oder?"

Selek nickte knapp und unterzog ihn erneut eines sehr nachdenklichen Blickes, bis er plötzlich begann zu lächeln.

„Und ihr seid - ..."  
„Wir sind befreundet. Es ist … mit uns anders. Er ist nur so sauer auf mich, weil die Situation in der wir uns befanden, beinahe die exakt selbe war, wie in der, wo er und …"

Jim unterbrach sich selbst, wobei er unsicher auf den Tisch blickte.

„Ich … ich hab ihn weggestoßen und wurde selbst betäubt, während er an Board gebeamt wurde. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, weil er bereits weg war und ich … konnte ja nicht wissen, dass es in an damals erinnern würde, die Sache mit … eurer Mutter."

Seine Stimme wurde etwas leiser, während er abwechselnd von Selek zur Tischdecke sah. Nervös fuhr er mit der Fingerspitze seines Zeigefingers ein aus Seiden gesticktes Ornament auf dem Stoff nach.

„Glaub mir Jim, auch wenn die Situation dieselbe sein mochte, emotional war es das nicht."  
„Ich weiß, ich meine er liebt mich ja nicht."

Direkt sah er zu Selek, der den Mund öffnete, doch wurden sie beide durch Spock unterbrochen, der etwas angespannt im Türrahmen stand.

„Mein Vater wurde zu einer dringenden Sitzung gerufen, zu der du ebenfalls kommen sollst - jetzt."  
„Ist es doch so dringend? Nun, dann entschuldige ich mich. Jim, es war schön dich wiederzusehen."  
„Ja, das kann ich zurückgeben."

Einen kurzen Moment sah Jim dem älteren Mann nach, eh er den Blick etwas unsicher zu Spock gleiten ließ, der seinem Gegenpart eiskalte Blicke nach sandte. Er fragte sich, was Selek ihm bloß getan hatte, dass sein Spock so reagierte. Oh Gott … _sein_? Ernsthaft? Jim fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, dann lehnte er sich in dem Stuhl etwas zurück.

„Tut mir leid, dass das schon wieder zum Thema wurde, ich weiß du redest nicht gerne darüber also vielleicht sollten wir es einfach vergessen. Wir können es doch eh nicht mehr ändern."

Spock drehte sich langsam wieder zu ihn. Für wenige Sekunden die sich jedoch wie Minuten anfühlten, sah er ihn einfach nur an. Dann trat Spock auf ihn zu und neigte den Kopf.

„Das ist logisch. Doch aus den Folgen heraus, möchte ich, dass du mir etwas vergewisserst."

Zuerst war Jim ruhig, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, was Spock anspielte und er stand ruckartig auf.

„Vergiss es, nein!"  
„Ich bestehe darauf, Jim!"  
„Leck mich!"

Er konnte deutlich sehen, wie wütend Spock wurde, alleine daran wie sich seine Augen verdunkelten und seine Hände sich leicht verspannten, eh er sie hinter seinem Rücken zusammenlegte.

„Dann wird mir keine andere Möglichkeit übrig bleiben, als auf ein anderes Schiff zu transferieren."

Die Wut als auch alle Luft entwich Jim, wodurch er Spock nur anstarren konnte. Dieser sah es als Zeichen weiter zu sprechen.

„Wir sind beide durch einander emotional kompromittiert. Du würdest dein Leben für meines gefährden, während ich es nicht akzeptieren kann. Es wäre nur logisch - ..."  
„Vergiss es, wieso, was - ich … also würdest du sagen, dass du mich sterben lassen würdest?"

Spock biss die Zähne zusammen, was deutlich daran wurde, wie hart sich sein Kiefer verspannte. Jim trat einen Schritt an ihn heran und blickte ihm weiterhin in die Augen.

„Nehmen wir an es läge an dir zu entscheiden, ob ich bei einer Mission zurück bleiben müsste aufgrund der Vorschriften oder du brichst sie, indem du mich rettest, wie würdest du reagieren?"  
„Das ist kein logisches Szenario!"

Beinahe bitter lachte Jim und er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Nein es ist hier gerade das einzige Szenario. Also du weißt, du könntest mich retten, durch eine einzige Handbewegung, sonst wäre ich tot, würdest du es tun, auch wenn es dich töten würde?"  
„Das weißt du genau."

Damit wurde er hart gegen den Tisch geschoben und spürte im nächsten Moment Spocks heiße Lippen auf den Seinen. Die grobe Berührung mit der Tischkante war zwar schmerzhaft für seinen Rücken, doch es kümmerte Jim nicht. Viel lieber verkrallte er die Finger in den schwarzen, weichen Haaren des Vulkaniers und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Spock schien jedoch genau in dem Moment indem seine Hände sich auf seine nackte Haut legten, zu wissen, was er getan hatte, wodurch er einen Schritt zurück tat.

„Du bist - ..."  
„Wag' es dich nicht dich zu entschuldigen und aufzuhören!"

So hart, dass es seinen Fingern mehr wehtat, als es Spock wohl spürte, hielt er sein Handgelenk umfasst und die andere Hand in seinem Nacken. Sein warmer Körper war verspannt und Jim befürchtete wirklich, dass er ihn zurücklassen würde. Jim schloss leicht die Augen, wobei seine Stirn gegen Spocks verspannter Schulter sank.

„Gott, das ist so … ja du hast mir wehgetan, aber weißt du was viel schmerzhafter ist? Das hier … ich …"

Jim biss sich auf die Lippen, bevor er den Kopf wieder hob und Spock mit feuchten Augen anblickte, der leicht den Mund öffnete.

„Ich liebe dich, Spock … und es tut schrecklich weh und macht … mir angst, weil ich … ich hab bisher jeden verloren, der mir annähernd etwas bedeutet hat. Also … ja, wenn ich die Wahl zwischen deinem und meinem Leben habe, müsste ich nicht nachdenken, welches ich retten würde."

Sein Herz raste wie verrückt und Jim fühlte sich, als wäre er Kilometer gerannt. Stattdessen stand er nur hier und musste auf eine Reaktion warten. Irgendetwas, das ihm sagte, dass Spock vielleicht auch nur annähernd … wenigstens so empfand? Dass er ihn aufgrund dessen nicht …

„Ich empfinde … dir gegenüber so vieles, aber gewiss keine Abstoßung. Doch musst du verstehen, dass ich es nicht zulassen kann, dass du dich für mich opferst. So gerne ich dir versichern würde, dass es keine Schwäche ist, ein Mensch zu sein, indem Fall ist es eine Schwäche. Ihr stirbt so viel schneller, als es ein Vulkanier könnte. Und wenn du denkst, die Situation damals zwischen meiner Mutter und dir wäre anders, weil … ich dich nicht liebte … irrst du."

Sprachlos öffnete sich sein Mund, ohne dass er wusste, was er sagen konnte. Stattdessen sah er zur Seite. Hart schluckte Jim, nur um Spock wieder anzusehen. Er wusste, dass er es nicht brauchte und dennoch machte es ihm immer noch angst so zu empfinden.

„Wir haben Zeit ..."

Jim nickte etwas. Zeit … obwohl eigentlich alles was er wollte war, dass ihn Spock wieder küsste. Und als hätte - der Betrüger hatte es gewiss - Spock seine Gedanken gelesen, beugte er sich erneut zu ihm. Diesmal jedoch presste er Jim nicht grob die Lippen auf, sondern ließ sie erst hauchzart über seine fahren. Automatisch schlossen sich seine Lider, wobei Jim leise aufseufzte, als ihm auffiel wie weich und warm Spocks Lippen waren.

Sanft fuhren seine Finger zurück in die schwarzen Haare, während er den Kopf leicht zurück in den Nacken legte und ihm dabei entgegenkam. Beinahe sinnlich bewegten sich ihre Lippen gegeneinander, eh es begann inniger und leidenschaftlicher zu werden. Spocks Hände legten sich erneut auf seine Hüften und hoben ihn etwas an, wobei Jim sich nur zu gerne auf die etwas erhöhte Tischkante setzten ließ. Dabei spreizte er die Beine und ließ den Vulkanier somit noch näher an ihn heran.

Ihre Becken berührten sich etwas, wobei Jim sofort leise auf keuchen musste.

„Spock ..."

Erregt wisperte er seinen Namen, wobei dieser leise knurrte. Kurz darauf spürte Jim eine feuchte, sehr heiße Zungenspitze an seinen Lippen, der er mit der eigenen entgegen kam. Jim hatte bisher eigentlich immer gerne geküsst, aber das … Gott er _liebte_ jede Sekunde davon. Spocks Hände glitten unter sein Hemd, immer und immer wieder sanft über seinen Rücken auf und ab, nach vorne über seinen Oberkörper und zurück. Jim hatte sich noch nie einzig von einer Berührung so besonders gefühlt.

„Du gehörst mir, Jim."  
„Ja …"

Atemlos sank sein Kopf in den Nacken, als Spock die Worte gegen seinen Hals wisperte und ihn kurz darauf dort biss. Seine Finger krallten sich sogleich fester in die schwarzen Haare, wobei sich der Vulkanier nicht daran stören ließ. Im Gegenteil. Er spürte, wie Spock ihn an den Hüften enger an sich heranzog, woraufhin sich ihre Becken hart berührten und er die Härte in Spocks Hose fühlte.

„Oh Gott ..."

Schamlos drängte er sich gegen die Härte und begann sich etwas sinnlich an ihr zu reiben, was ihm ein dunkles Knurren von Spock einbrachte. Schließlich fand Jim, dass er lang genug passiv war. Dafür brachte er die Hände an seinen Oberkörper und schob ihn von sich. Spock schien wohl anzunehmen, dass Jim genug hatte, weswegen er es sich gefallen ließ. Doch drückte Jim ihn von sich aus auf den Stuhl, der knapp hinter Spock stand. Dann setzte er sich breitbeinig über sein Becken und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll.

Mit den Händen fuhr er über die starke Brust des Vulkaniers, zum Bund seiner Hose, wo er das dunkle Hemd aus der Hose zog. Sogleich fuhr er mit den Händen darunter und Jim schauderte erregt, als er die heiße, sehr weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlte. Das war es. Alles was er wollte und brauchte. Es war besser als in seiner Vorstellung.

„Darauf hab ich so lange gewartet ..."

Wisperte Jim atemlos gegen seine Lippen, wobei er Spock tief und erregt ansah. Spocks Augen, tiefbraun und vor Erregung ebenfalls wahnsinnig dunkel, blickten ihn dennoch etwas amüsiert an.

„Tatsächlich?"  
„Hmm ..."

Knapp nickte Jim, eh er den Kopf leicht absenkte und über seinen Hals begann zu küssen. Kurz darauf spürte er auch wieder die warmen Hände auf seinem nackten Rücken, eh ihm das Hemd einfach über den Kopf ausgezogen wurde. Er hingegen begann das Hemd des Vulkaniers zu öffnen, wobei er immer erregter wurde, je mehr er sah. Spock war so verflicht sexy. Nicht, dass er das nicht zuvor schon bemerkt hatte, aber _verdammt_!

Kaum dass er das Hemd offen hatte, schob er es von seinen Schultern, wobei Spock allerdings alles andere als willig darüber war, sich von ihm zu lösen. Stattdessen schob er eine Hand in Jims Hose und drängte ihm am Hintern voran über seine harte Erregung.

„Hm!"

Atemlos stöhnte Jim auf und ließ sich von dem Älteren über sein Becken drängen. Es war so verrückt, denn Jim war nie wirklich passiv. Er mochte es nicht passiv zu sein, weil er niemandem vertraute. Aber das hier war gänzlich anders. Es war so heiß, intensiv und perfekt! Er konnte sich wirklich fallen lassen, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

„Spock ..."

Erregt hauchte er ihm ins Ohr und sah eine zarte Gänsehaut im Nacken des Vulkaniers. Beinahe amüsiert musste er grinsen, da er das Gefühl bekam, dass Spock dort empfindlich war.

„Spock ..."

Erneut hauchte er ihm ins Ohr, bevor er die Lippen sachte darüber gleiten ließ und dadurch ein Lust erfülltes Knurren kassierte.

„Ich will dich spüren."

Die Hand an seinem Hintern versteifte sich kurz, doch dann schob sie Spock zurück an seine Hüfte und hob ihn an. Kurz darauf fand sich Jim auf dem Rücken wieder auf dem Tisch, woraufhin im Hintergrund das Schmettern von Geschirr erklang, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Stattdessen konnte er nur tief in Spocks Augen sehen, die direkt über seinen schwebten. Schließlich hob er wieder eine Hand und schob sie in seinen Nacken, woran er ihn zu sich hinabzog und intensiv küsste.

Nur nebenher spürte er, wie Spock sie von den Hosen und ihren restlichen Sachen entledigte, bevor er seinen heißen Körper an Jims presste. Es war so wahnsinnig lange her, dass Jim mit jemandem körperlich war, aber in dem Moment hätten es auch nur Stunden sein können. So erregt, so wahnsinnig nach jemanden, war Jim wirklich noch nie gewesen.

Sobald er eine Berührung zwischen seinen Schenkeln wahrnahm, spreizte Jim die Beine etwas weiter und sein Kopf sank tiefer in den Nacken. Es war so heiß, dass er das Gefühl hatte innerlich zu verbrennen und sie waren noch nicht einmal zum Äußersten gegangen. Plötzlich spürte Jim, wie Spock sanft, aber mit bestimmten Druck einen Finger in ihn schob und er stöhnte erregt seinen Namen. Seine eine Hand verkrallte sich fester um Spocks Nacken, während er mit der anderen nach Spocks freier Hand griff.

Sofort glitten seine Finger zwischen Spocks und eh er sich versah spürte er ein heftiges, doch sehr fremdes Kribbeln durch seine Finger jagen. Er wusste genau, was diese Berührung für Vulkanier war, aber er hätte wirklich nie angenommen, dass es so intensiv sein könnte.

„Ich denke … wir sollten deine Xenologiekenntnisse auf praktischer Ebene erweitern."  
„Verdammt ja."

Ein zweiter Finger schob sich in ihn, sowie ein Dritter und Jim konnte nicht anders, als sich regelrecht willig und schamlos dagegen zu bewegen. Es war einfach zu gut und doch nicht _genug_.

„Oh Gott, Spock … bitte ..."  
„Bitte was?"

„Ich … ich will …"

Atemlos stöhnte Jim ein weiteres Mal auf, diesmal jedoch lauter, als Spocks Fingerspitzen über seine Prostata rieben. Als er dabei in die beinahe schwarzen Augen des Vulkaniers blickte, sah er darin Erregung, aber auch Belustigung. Mistkerl.

„Fick mich."

Die langen Finger hielten plötzlich in ihm inne und der Ausdruck in Spocks Augen wurde _hungrig._Erregt biss sich Jim auf die Lippen, dann schob er sich erneut gegen die Finger, als diese ihm jedoch gleichzeitig entzogen wurden und er im nächsten Moment etwas heiß-feuchtes an seiner geweiteten Öffnung spürte.

Für eine Sekunde schien Spock zu zögern. Vielleicht auf etwas wie eine Art Erlaubnis zu warten, weswegen Jim die Beine um seine Hüften schlang und ihn ungeduldig an sich heranzog. Sobald er merkte, wie sich sein Glied in ihn schob, bog er seinen Rücken etwas durch und sein Kopf sank zurück in den Nacken.

„Oh Gott!"

Die freie Hand des Älteren schlug neben seinem Kopf auf die Tischplatte und Spock knurrte erregt in sein Ohr, was Jim regelrecht wahnsinnig machte.

„Du bist so eng."  
„Hmm, du bist eher … verflucht groß."

Jim schnappte nach Luft, je tiefer sich Spock in ihn schob. Es war so intensiv, wie noch nie. Und so verflucht _heiß!_

„Schlecht?"  
„Gott, nein! Verdammt geil!"

Er meinte Spock gegen seinen Hals lächeln zu spüren, aber er konnte sich auch irren. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich eh wie elektrisiert an, so überempfindlich war er durch die heftige Erregung. Schließlich befand sich Spock gänzlich in ihm und hielt still, damit Jim Zeit hatte sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, doch so sehr es auch brannte und unangenehm war, so _brauchte_ er mehr.

„Bitte, komm schon ..."  
„Ich denke vorzeitiger Erguss wäre unpraktisch."

Unweigerlich wurde Jim rot und hob schließlich sein Becken an, um sich leicht gegen ihn zu drängen.

„Beweg dich, Spock. _Bitte._"

Langsam hob sich Spock etwas von seinem Körper, woraufhin sich ihre Blicke trafen und Jim wurde heiß. Spock sah so … erregt aus, ohne seiner unbändigen Kontrolle und das war nur durch ihn. Er kam nicht mal gegen das befriedigende Gefühl an, dass sich in ihm aufbaute, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nur er diese Macht über Spock hatte. Stattdessen gab er sich ihm völlig hin. Dabei wurde es von Stoß zu Stoß und Sekunde zu Sekunde immer intensiver. Überall dort, wo Spock ihn berührte, kribbelte seine Haut und sein Glied begann zu tropfen.

„Oh ja! Fester!"

Erneut richtete sich Spock etwas über ihn auf, nur um gleichzeitig nach seinen Hüften zu greifen und fester zu stoßen. Jim wusste, dass er aufgrund des harten Griffes gewiss blaue Flecke bekommen würde, doch es war ihm mehr als egal. Viel lieber hielt er den tiefen Blickkontakt mit Spock, der ihn immer schneller und fester fickte. Der Druck in seinem Inneren wurde heftiger und heißer, so dass Jim seine Beine fester um die Hüften des Vulkaniers schlang. Dabei lehnte sich Spock erneut über ihn und eine Hand fuhr von seiner Hüfte seine Seite entlang, nach oben, über seinen Arm, dessen Hand er ergriff und hart über Jims Kopf auf den Tisch presste. Ihr Atem vermischte sich, ebenso wie ihr Lust erfülltes Stöhnen und Keuchen. Erneut traf Spock seine Prostata, doch aufgrund des unregelmäßigen Rhythmus dermaßen unerwartet, dass Jim heftig kam.

Seine Beine spannten sich etwas um Spocks Hüften an und sein Glied entleerte sich zwischen ihren Körpern, während er sich hart um Spock zusammenzog. Dieser stieß noch einmal tief in Jim, eh er sich ebenfalls tief in ihn ergoss und dabei animalisch knurrte.

„Spock!"

Atemlos sank Jim zurück auf die Tischplatte, wobei Spock ihm folgte und seine Nase über Jims Nacken gleiten ließ. Mit etwas zitternden Fingern strich er dem Vulkanier durch die weichen, etwas feuchten Haare. Durch das Gewicht, das auf ihm lastete, wurde ihm erst richtig bewusst was sie gerade getan hatten und … _wo._

Spock schien seine Überwältigung, als auch das leichte Unbehagen zu spüren, weswegen er den Kopf anhob und ihn musterte.

„Du bereust es."  
„Was? Nein, im Gegenteil! Ich … mir ist nur gerade klar geworden, was wir getan haben und wo."

Für eine Sekunde verweilte Spocks Blick auf seinen Lippen, bevor er Jim tief in die Augen blickte und ein feiner Grünschimmer seine Wangen begann einzunehmen. Gott war das süß.

„Das ist Tatsächlich … eine interessante Erfahrung."  
„Wenn du damit peinlich meinst, ja."

Jim musste leicht grinsen, dann jedoch beugte er sich hoch und hauchte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Spocks Lippen. Vielleicht war es ja einfältig, aber er hoffte dennoch, dass sie es irgendwie schaffen könnten, dass Sarek niemals davon erfuhr.

„Nicht einfältig, doch sehr unwahrscheinlich, Jim. Die Sinne eines Vulkaniers sind überaus sensibel. Ich nehme an, dass mein Vater direkt nach Betreten dieser Residenz eine genaue Vorstellung von dem hat, was wir hier getan haben."  
„Oh Gott."

Beschämt legte Jim seine Hände ans Gesicht, wobei ihm der leicht amüsierte Ausdruck von Spock entging. Aber vielleicht war das auch besser so. Schließlich vergrub der Vulkanier seine Nase wieder an seinem Nacken und schnurrte.

„Was tust du da?"

„Du riechst nach mir … das finde ich sehr befriedigend."

Und die Bestätigung erhielt Jim auch keine Sekunde später, als er Spocks Glied sich verhärten spürte.

Nach der wohl verrücktest, heißesten Nacht, die Jim je erlebt hatte, fühlte er sich so ausgeruht wie noch nie. Er bedauerte es nur ein wenig nicht neben Spock aufzuwachen, da dieser zurück geblieben war um mit seinem Vater zu sprechen. Seufzend rollte Jim bei dem Gedanken an ihren 'Abschied' sich auf den Rücken. Er dachte daran wie zärtlich Spock ihn geküsst hatte und wie sanft seine Hände auf seinen Seiten geruht hatten. Und der Sex …

Alleine bei dem Gedanken spürte Jim wie sein Glied sich reckte. Und dabei war er doch in der vorherigen Nacht dreimal gekommen. Hart und heftig wie nie. Einen Moment überlegte Jim selbst Hand anzulegen, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und griff nach seinem Kommunikator. Grinsend suchte er Spocks Nummer und kontaktierte ihn.

_Wann bist du wieder an Board?_

Während sein Glied sich nach jeder noch so heißen Erinnerung der letzten Nacht begann immer härter zu werden, versuchte Jim nicht all zu ungeduldig auf eine Antwort zu warten.

_Ich bin bereits seit 3,54 Stunden an Board - befinde mich im Labor - wieso?_

Jim biss sich leicht auf die Lippen. Er war sich in dieser ganzen Sache immer noch unsicher, aber als er daran dachte wie ihn Spock genommen hatte und wie oft er gewispert hatte, dass er _sein_ war.

_Ich denke an dich._

Grinsend lehnte sich Jim in seinem Kissen zurück und er erlaubte es sich nun doch die Hand in seine Shorts gleiten zu lassen. Lustvoll keuchte er auf, als es ihn daran erinnerte, wie ihn Spock dort berührt hatte, während Jim über den Tisch lehnte.

_Logisch, da wir gerade miteinander kommunizieren. _

_Nein, du verstehst nicht ganz … ich denke … an eine gewisse Situation mit dir. Oder genauer ausgedrückt an drei. Jedenfalls fragte ich mich, ob du Lust auf Frühstück hast - in einer Stunde?_

In seinem Unterleib kribbelte es heftig und Jim keuchte erneut leise auf. Neckend rieb er mit dem Daumen über seine bereits feuchte Spitze. Gott, er war so geil, dass er am liebsten zu Spock ins Labor gehen wollte um sich dort auf dessen Tisch auszubreiten und …

„Es war unüberlegt bereits zu beginnen, Jim."

Leicht erschrocken öffnete Jim die Augen und er wurde rot auf seinen Wangen. Zwar lag er unter der Decke, aber aufgrund Spocks Aufklärung über die sensiblen Sinne von Vulkanier und das Aufnehmen von gewissen Pheromonen, war ihm bewusst, dass Spock wusste, was er tat. Schließlich lächelte Jim leicht verführerisch und er musterte Spock.

„Das Labor ist vier Decks über uns … du bist doch nicht gleich nachdem ich dir geschrieben habe her gekommen oder?"

Während sich ein feiner Grünschimmer auf Spocks Wangen legte, grinste Jim breiter und er entzog sich selbst seine Hand. Mit der anderen klappte er den Kommunikator zu und warf ihn achtlos auf den Nachtschrank.

„Als du mich gestern über den Esstisch deines Vaters gevögelt hast, warst du aber noch nicht so verschüchtert."

Der Grünschimmer wurde stärker, so dass sich nun auch noch Spocks Ohrspitzen verfärbten. Doch dann setzte sich Spock endlich in Bewegung und war in wenigen Schritten bei ihm am Bett.

„Wir handelten spontan und instinktiv."  
„Hmm … beim ersten Mal und vielleicht beim zweiten Mal, aber beim dritten Mal, als du mich auf den Tisch - ..."

Amüsiert lachte Jim, spürte jedoch keine Sekunde später Spocks heiße Lippen auf den eigenen. Sogleich hob er die Hände und schob sie in seinen Nacken. Dabei richtete er sich selbst auf und begann den Vulkanier zu entkleiden, ebenso, wie dieser es bei ihm tat.

Die nächsten Minuten verschwammen zwischen leidenschaftlichen Küssen und intensivem Körperkontakt, der doch nie nahe genug sein konnte. Erst, als Spock sich in ihn schob, spürte Jim dieses befreiende Gefühl von Vollkommenheit.

Dabei kniete er über Spocks Becken, der halb aufrecht im Bett saß und die Arme fest um ihn geschlungen hatte. Jims Hände lagen teils auf Spocks Nacken und den Schultern, während er sich auf ihm bewegte. Atemlos stöhnte er gegen seinen Hals.

„So gut ..."

Es war so verrückt, so … unbekannt für Jim, sich so verzweifelt nach einer Person zu fühlen, nach dessen direkten Nähe, bis hin zur Vereinigung. Aber er bekam nicht genug. Er brauchte ihn immer näher, tiefer und fester. Seine Finger verkrallten sich leicht auf seiner Schulter, als er sich fester bewegte und auch Spock ihn drängender auf sich zog. Tief blickten sie einander in die Augen. Und als würde Spock genau wissen, was er brauchte, hob er seine Hand und legte seine Finger auf Jims Gesicht.

Diese Gedankenverschmelzung mit Spocks Gegenpart damals war wirr und komplett durcheinander gewesen - so hastig. Aber das hier war anders. Sobald Jim Spock in seinen Kopf spürte, dessen Gedanken, seine Gefühle - _alles_, war es, als würde nichts mehr existieren außer Spock und er. Und diese wahnsinnige Hitze, die mit einem Mal in tausend unbekannte, intensive Farben explodierte.

Atemlos blinzelte Jim, wobei die Decke das erste war, was er sah. Dann begann er Spocks warme Finger wahrzunehmen, die durch sein blondes Haar glitten. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie sie in diese Position gekommen waren oder überhaupt an seinen Orgasmus. Aber er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl daran und er wusste, dass das gewiss nicht das letzte Mal war, dass sie das tun würden …

Mit einem Lächeln, das nicht mal eine Gesichtslähmung aufhalten könnte, ging Jim durch die Gänge seines Schiffs, bis er an der Offizierskantine ankam. Dort steuerte er das Frühstücksbuffet an, wo er sich einen Teller nahm. Darauf tat er sich zwei Waffeln, etwas Obst, Sahne und Schokoladensoße. Zuletzt nahm er sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich damit immer noch lächelnd an den Tisch, wo bereits Leonard und Spock saßen. Letzterer warf ihm einen Blick zu, den einzig Jim als sanft erkannte und er lächelte zurück.

Ihm entging dabei der skeptische Blick, den ihm Leonard zuwarf. Doch dann grinste dieser und er lehnte sich zu ihm.

„Du hattest Sex!"

Jim, der gerade einen Schluck Kaffee getrunken hatte, verschluckte sich prompt daran. Atemlos hustete er einige Male, eh er leicht verlegen von Spock, zu Leonard blickte.

„Woher willst du das denn bitte wissen?"  
„Oh bitte, wir haben fast drei Jahre lang miteinander gewohnt. Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck von Befriedigung und tiefer Entspannung."

Seine Wangen wurden automatisch rot, während Leonards Worte. Er konnte ja nichts dagegen machen, wenn sein Körper so reagierte.

„Das Lächeln ist allerdings neu, ebenso der Knutschfleck in deinem Nacken. Damit nehme ich an … die Person ist dir sehr wichtig?"

Sofort hob Jim seine rechte Hand, womit er den Kragen seiner Uniform etwas höher über seinen Nacken zog, auch, wenn es nicht viel bringen würde. Sein Blick fiel dabei zurück zu Spock, dessen Mundwinkel leicht zuckte. Währen sie alleine, würde Jim sich wohl vorbeugen und ihm ebenfalls so einen Fleck machen, aber … das hob er sich viel lieber für das nächste Mal auf, damit Spock es nicht gleich merken würde. Er hatte nämlich eine Idee, wie er den Vulkanier um den Verstand bringen konnte.

„Du hast Recht, Leonard. Die _Person_ ist mir sogar sehr wichtig."

Während seiner Worte blickte er Spock weiterhin an, der inzwischen seinen Blick erwiderte. Automatisch lächelte Jim liebevoller. Unter dem Tisch streckte er ein Bein aus und fuhr mit dem Fuß an Spocks Unterschenkel entlang. Spocks Wangen nahmen erneut einen leichten Grünschimmer an, wodurch Jim nur noch mehr lächeln musste. Dann begann er schließlich zu Essen, nur um nebenher von Leonard gerügt zu werden.

„So sehr ich mich ja auch für dich freue, aber du bist immer noch auf Diät, Freundchen!"

„Ich habe nie den Zweck dahinter verstanden, Jim unter Diät zu setzen. Sein Körper zeigt keinerlei ungesunde Ansammlung von Lipide."

„Danke, Spock."

Während Jim zufrieden vor sich her grinste und dabei seine Waffeln aß, runzelte Leonard die Stirn, nur um einige Sekunden später die Augen aufzureißen und zwischen ihnen mit der Gabel herum zu wedeln.

„Ihr - du … Spock und … Jim … ihr - oh mein Gott! Oh mein … _Gott_!"

Alles in einem hatte sich Jim vorgestellt, dass Leonard heftiger ausrasten würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass Spock und er zusammen waren. Nachdenklich sah er gegen seinen Computerbildschirm, auf dem er seinen Bericht über seine Entführung vervollständigt hatte, dafür jedoch ein Formular ausfüllte, die den Beziehungsstatus zwischen Spock und ihn ausführlich behandelte.

Es war ja nicht so, als würde er nicht dazu stehen, mit Spock zusammen zu sein, doch … war es falsch. Zumindest im Moment. Schließlich stand Jim von seinem Schreibtisch auf, um zur Verbindungstüre zu ihrem gemeinsamen Badezimmer zu gehen. Das durchquerte er, bevor er an Spocks Tür klopfte. Es dauerte ihm zu lange, doch wurde ihm schließlich geöffnet. Zu seiner Überraschung trug Spock nur einen schwarzen Seidenbademantel. _Hmm_ …

„Entschuldige, dass ich störe, aber ich bin gerade dabei dieses Formular über unseren Beziehungsstand auszufüllen, als mir … ähm … ich wollte dich etwas fragen."  
„Tatsächlich? Möchtest du eintreten?"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Jim tatsächlich daran einzutreten, aber so verführerisch wie Spock aussah, würde er sich gewiss nicht zurück halten ihn zu bespringen und heißen …

„Nein danke, es geht ganz schnell."

Knapp fuhr er sich durch die blonden Haare, während er sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte und in Spocks Augen blickte.

„Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn wir unsere Beziehung vielleicht erst später bekannt geben würden?"

Spocks linke Augenbraue hob sich etwas, diesmal jedoch in einer nicht sehr amüsierten Art. Im Gegenteil …

„Inwiefern später? Von was für einem Zeitabschnitt sprechen wir?"

„Ähm … etwa ein halbes Jahr?"

Plötzlich fühlte sich Jim in der ganzen Sache nicht mehr so sicher. Und das war diesbezüglich auch die Bestätigung dafür, dass er einfach nicht gut in solchen Angelegenheiten war. Aufmerksam musterte Spock ihn, woraufhin er sich nur noch unwohler fühlte.

„Könnte es sein, dass du die offizielle Bekanntgabe unserer Beziehung fürchtest und annimmst, wir könnten in einem halben Jahr bereits nicht mehr zusammen sein?"

„Was?! Nein, das ist doch Schwachsinn."

Erneut hob Spock die Augenbraue, woraufhin Jim den Kopf neigte und genervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Okay, zuerst hör endlich mit der Augenbraue auf, das irritiert mich gerade. Und ja, vielleicht bin ich emotional ein wenig gestört, mit Vertrauen und dem Ganzen nicht ganz auf einer Höhe. Aber das ist nicht der Grund für meine Frage. Und auf die Gefahr hin, dass du wieder diesen Blick bekommst, es geht mir dabei alleine um die letzte Mission."

Oh ja, genau den Blick hatte er gemeint …

Er beobachtete, wie sich Spocks Nasenflügel kaum merklich weiteten, als dieser tief durchatmete. Dann trat er einen Schritt zur Seite und deutete ihn an, in sein Quartier zu kommen. Auf sein Zögern hin, hob Spock eine Augenbraue.

„Du hast dich geirrt, dieses Gespräch wird längere Zeit in Anspruch nehmen."

Jim seufzte leise, doch trat er schließlich doch ein. Sofort fiel ihm die extreme Wärme auf, die ihm zu seiner Überraschung aber kaum etwas ausmachte. Er war aber auch in Iowa aufgewachsen, wo die Sommer so heiß sein konnten, dass man einen Hitzeschlag erleiden konnte, wenn man sich nicht richtig darauf vorbereitete.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso es länger dauern sollte. Die Fakten kennen wir doch bereits. Und die Admiralität ebenfalls. Ich denke nur, wenn wir unsere Beziehung jetzt bekanntgeben, dann werden sie erst recht denken, dass ich durch dich emotional kompromittiert gewesen bin, ebenfalls wie du. Denn dein kleiner Absatz, dass du den Präsidenten auf 'logische Art auf Konsequenzen aufmerksam gemacht hast, sollte er nicht kooperieren'. Oh bitte. Ich wollte mir die Bänder deines Gesprächs mit ihm ansehen, nur praktisch, dass eine bestimmte Stelle eine deutliche Verzerrung aufzeigt. Die Admiräle sehen darin vielleicht einen Fehler, aber ich weiß, dass man so was auch mit minderwertigen Computerfähigkeiten einschleusen kann."

Aufmerksam beobachtete er, wie Spock die Hände hinter den Rücken ineinander legte und einen sehr sturen, undurchschaubaren Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte. Das leichte Verrutschen des schwarzen Stoffes, auf Spocks makelloser, blassen Haut ignorierte Jim dabei gekonnt.

„Wo liegt dein Punkt?"

„Mein Punkt liegt dort, dass ich nicht will, dass sie dir vorwerfen falsch gehandelt zu haben. Währen die Rollen vertauscht gewesen, hätte ich genauso gehandelt, aber auch wenn es um Leonard oder … Chekov gegangen wäre. Mein Punkt liegt darin, das ich als Mensch so irrational handeln darf, du als Vulkanier aber nicht. Zumindest nicht in deren Augen. Was glaubst du, warum ich die Aufnahmen von dem Brücken-Zwischenfall gelöscht habe?"

Nachdenklich neigte Spock den Kopf zur Seite, wobei sein Blick sich auf eine Wand richtete. Jim nahm es als Zeichen dessen, dass er seine Worte entweder genau abwog, um Jim nicht direkt vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Oder aber Spock wollte tatsächlich über das Ganze nachdenken.

„Um eines deutlich zu machen, so habe ich nichts getan, das nicht von Nöten gewesen wäre, um an diese Informationen zu kommen."  
„Ist mir bewusst."  
„Dennoch, was lässt dich denken, dass sie in einem halben Jahr anders denken könnten?"  
„Ich nehme an, dass sie es bis dahin vielleicht vergessen haben könnten. Und selbst wenn nicht, ich will nicht, dass sie dein Verhalten in Frage stellen und dir damit vielleicht das wegnehmen könnten, das dich ausmacht."

Er musterte Spock, der erneut den Kopf neigte, diesmal jedoch ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen. Stattdessen trat er an Jim heran und legte eine Hand an Jims Hüfte. Er musste sich dabei stark zusammennehmen, nicht zu seufzen. Spock war nämlich so wundervoll warm, auch wenn es allgemein in dem Raum schon so war, war das nichts gegen dessen Nähe.

„Du befürchtest, dass sie mich auf ein anderes Schiff versetzen würden, korrekt?"  
„Entweder das oder das sie dich raus werfen, aufgrund dienstuntaugliches Benehmen. Und du brauchst deine Arbeit, ich glaube du würdest sogar durchdrehen, wenn du nichts hättest, das dich ausreichend beschäftigt."

Sanft blickte Jim in Spocks dunkelbraune Augen, die ihre Undurchsichtigkeit verloren hatten und ihn mit einer angenehmen Zärtlichkeit anblickten.

„Möglich. Doch würde ich es mehr bedauern, könnte ich nicht mehr jeden Tag mit dir zusammen sein."  
„Hmm."

Jim lächelte leicht und ließ sich von Spock sanft an seinen Körper heranziehen, bis kaum noch Platz zwischen ihnen war. Automatisch legte er die Arme um seinen Nacken, um mit den Fingern sanft durch seine Haare zu gleiten.

„Was ist?"  
„Nichts, ich … ich hätte nur nie gedacht, dass du so offen sein kannst. Also … Gott, wieso muss ich mich immer wie ein Arsch anhören, wenn es um meine Überraschung über deine Art angeht."

Innerlich wollte sich Jim wirklich nichts lieber, als zu schlagen. Aber er nahm an, dass es dämlich aussehen würde, wenn er sich vor Spock mit der Hand vor die Stirn schlagen würde.

„Das würde es tatsächlich."  
„Betrüger."

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung konnte Jim wirklich besser mit Spocks Berührungstelepathie umgehen, als er es angenommen hatte. Er hatte eigentlich immer gedacht, dass er ausflippen würde, wenn der Vulkanier seine Gedanken oder Gefühle wahrnehmen würde. Er war eben eine sehr private Person, wenn es um seine Gefühle ging. Aber er fand es gar nicht schlimm. Eher … befreiend, dass Spock genau wusste, wie er empfand.

„Wir Vulkanier sind diesbezüglich auch sehr privat, Jim. Und während es mir mit Nyota noch nie möglich war über eine längere Zeitspanne, als wenige Sekunden ihre Nähe zu ertragen, ist es mit mir vollkommen anders."

Entgegen seiner eigentlichen Vermutung, spürte er, als Spock seine Ex ansprach, keine Eifersucht. Stattdessen Erleichterung und … Befriedigung, worauf er nicht gänzlich stolz war. Weil er eigentlich nicht so empfinden wollte. Er wollte, dass Spock glücklich war und wenn das hieß, dass er seine Bedürfnisse vielleicht durch jemand anderes als ihn erhalten würde, dann würde Jim das akzeptieren.

„Das ist sehr … nobel, Jim. Doch kann ich dir versichern, dass ich meine Bedürfnisse noch nie so befriedigt empfunden habe, als wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin. Was meine Offenheit dir gegenüber angeht, so ist es logisch. Auch, wenn ich anfänglich nie dachte, dass dem so wäre, so befinden wir uns auf einer Ebene. Sei es emotional, kommunikativ oder körperlich. Zudem sind wir mental kompatibel. Dein Geist ist nicht nur einzigartig in seiner Art, er schließt sich dem meinen direkt an, obwohl er sehr bunt und unruhig ist."

Warme Hände fuhren über seinen Rücken und Jim schnurrte leise vor sich hin. Wie sehr er es liebte, wenn ihn Spock berührte. Genießend schloss er dabei die Augen und rutschte automatisch - auch wenn es so gut wie unmöglich war - noch näher an seinen Körper heran. Dabei fiel ihm in dem Augenblick erst auf, dass Spock anscheinend nur den Bademantel trug und er schluckte hart. Spocks Hände allerdings glitten weiter über seinen Körper, als wäre es ihm egal, dass er dadurch Jims beginnende Erregung nur noch steigerte.

„Bei uns auf …"

Jim wimmerte automatisch kaum hörbar auf, als Spock sich selbst unterbrach und er sogar selbst wusste, was sein Freund sagen wollte. Sachte neigte er den Kopf und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Spocks Hals. Schließlich sprach er weiter, doch etwas leiser - bedrückter.

„In den alten Büchern, gab es für das was ich zwischen uns wahrnehme einen Begriff. T'hy'la."  
„Das ist ein schönes Wort."

Er mochte es allgemein, wenn Spock vulkanisch sprach. Das war sehr sexy.

„Allerdings, obwohl es mehr ein Begriff ist, als ein einfaches Wort. Es bedeutet Freund - Bruder - Geliebter. Allgemein beschreibt es eine Seelenverwandtschaft zwischen zwei Individuen, wie es seltener nicht geht. Daher werden wir Vulkanier im Alter von sieben bereits verlobt. Dazu werden unsere Geister mit einem relativ kompatiblen verbunden, damit wir einander im späteren Leben - insbesondere während eines sehr wichtigen Zeitrahmens - nicht töten. Mit der Zerstörung von Vulkan jedoch … wurde die antike Geschichte, als auch ihre Vergangenheit ausgelöscht. Ebenso wie eine geistige, als auch tiefe, emotionale Verbindung zwischen tausenden meines Folkes."

Er war sprachlos. Seine Erregung war komplett vergessen, was auch nicht von Bedeutung war. Dafür dachte er nur an das, was ihm Spock gerade offenbart hat. Sowohl den Teil mit der Seelenverwandtschaft, als auch dieser schrecklichen Verluste …

Langsam löste er sich etwas, so dass er Spock ansehen konnte. Erst als er Spocks Finger auf seinem Gesicht fühlte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er weinte.

„Entschuldige, ich muss meine Emotionen wohl - ..."  
„Nein, nein, das … bist nicht du. Es tut mir so leid."

Unterdrückt schluchzte Jim leise auf und er schob Spock etwas von sich. Es waren Monate, in denen er diese Schuld in sich trug und auch wenn er es in den letzten Wochen vergessen hatte … war es dennoch da.

„Jim, ich versteh nicht."  
„Ich … es tut mir so leid, dass ich … ich hätte es früher erkennen müssen. Wenn ich … ich hätte einfach ..."

Erneut zog ihn Spock an sich heran, doch diesmal hielt er ihn so fest wie noch nie. Verzweifelt krallte er seine Finger in den dünnen Stoff, während er weinte.

„Wage … es dich nicht, dir die Schuld dafür zu geben, James! Wir haben an dem Tag alle Fehler begannen, aber du hast bei Weitem nichts Falsches getan. Im Gegenteil. Wärst du nicht gewesen, wären wir damals ebenso gestorben und es hätte niemand von Vulkan gerettet werden können."  
„Aber ich hätte - ..."  
„Nein, hättest du nicht."

Spock packte ihn an den Schultern und neigte den Kopf, um ihm tief in die Augen zu blicken. Indem Moment lag so viel Liebe in dem Blick des Vulkaniers, dass Jim es kaum ertrug es zu sehen, weswegen er zur Seite blickte. Doch legte Spock seine Hand gegen sein Kinn, um seinen Kopf zurück zu sich zu drehen.

„Wenn wir es ganz genau nehmen, Jim, ist es einzig meine Schuld."

Protestierend öffnete Jim den Mund, doch schüttelte Spock hart den Kopf.

„Genau genommen, war es mein zukünftiger Gegenpart, der sich verrechnet hat. Und dennoch … ist diese Person in der Zukunft ich. Das ist eine Tatsache, Jim, die wir beide nicht außer Acht lassen können. Diesbezüglich trifft dich absolut keine Schuld. Du hast an dem Tag so vieles getan, aber du warst gewiss nicht der Schuldige in dieser Sache."

So logisch es auch klang, er kannte diese Worte doch bereits. Selek hatte ihm oft versucht diese Schuldgefühle zu nehmen, nachdem er ihn kontaktiert hatte. Doch hatte Jim mit der Zeit aufgehört seine Videogespräche anzunehmen.

„Du glaubst das wirklich oder?"

Jim antwortete nichts. Er senkte hingegen nur den Blick. Es war einfach das, was er war und was er nicht bestreiten konnte. Die Tatsache, dass er Schuld war. Er hätte einfach früher etwas tun müssen. Irgendwas. Darum hatte er auch Spocks Test manipuliert. Weil er es nicht ertrug, nichts unternehmen zu können. Er weigerte sich einfach sich vorzustellen, nichts tun zu können. Und die Sache mit Vulkan, war somit auch nicht anders.

Lange blickte Spock ihn einfach nur an, bevor er ihn erneut in eine Umarmung zog und mit den Fingern durch seine blonden Haare streichelte.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Jim. Du hast damals alles getan, was du _konntest_. Niemand hätte mehr erwartet. _Ich_ hatte nie mehr erwartet."

Jim wusste nicht wie lange Spock ihn hielt, allerdings schlief er auch irgendwann so ein. Im Stehen in Spocks Armen, weil er sich dort sicher fühlte, egal wie schuldig er sich für seinen Schmerz fühlte.

Spock legte sich zusammen mit Jim nachdem dieser eingeschlafen war auf sein Bett. Während seine Finger zärtlich durch die sehr weichen, blonden Haare des Mannes fuhren, beobachtete er Jim. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Jim sich in all der Zeit, all den Monaten tatsächlich die Schuld an dem gab, was mit seinem Heimatplaneten geschehen war. Das sich hinter all der Selbstsicherheit, der disziplinierten Art so viele Scherben befanden.

Natürlich war ihm aufgefallen, dass sich mehr hinter Jims Lächeln befand, das dieser oft fälschte. Insbesondere nachdem Todesfall von Jims Mutter und dessen Bruder wurde klar, dass dieser einige persönliche Probleme hatte. Und dass er bei weitem emotional angegriffener war, als er es zugeben würde. Aber das hätte nicht einmal Spock für möglich gehalten.

Einzig durch die Lehre der Logik, konnte Spock seine eigenen Schuldgefühle innerhalb einiger Wochen vollständig auslöschen, auch, wenn er sich oft unbewusst die Frage nach dem 'Was wäre wenn' stellte. Doch hatte er dabei niemals - in keinem der Szenarien - Jim als einen Auslöser vorgestellt. Als Schuldigen schon erst recht nicht. Währen sie einfache Freunde, hätte Spock sich nicht so gesorgt, wie er es gerade tat.

Denn er hatte tatsächlich Jims Schmerz gefühlt. Und dieser war beinahe so heftig, wie der, den Spock selbst ertragen musste. Dabei fragte er sich, wie ein Mensch so viel davon ertragen konnte, ohne zusammen zu brechen. Erneut verstand er diesen Widerspruch nicht. Jim war nur ein Mensch und doch durchbrach er Spocks Logik immer und immer wieder.

Psychisch sollte es zumindest für einen Menschen nicht möglich sein, so viel Schmerz zu ertragen, ohne daran Schäden zu nehmen. Doch fragte sich Spock gleichzeitig, ob diese emotionale Stärke daher kam, dass Jim bereits seit er ein Kind war mit emotionalem Schmerz klar kommen musste? War es eine Folge von beständiger Zurückweisung und den beinahe unmöglichen Anschuldigen 'nicht gut genug zu sein'? Zumindest war Letzteres womöglich der Auslöser dafür, weswegen Jim wirklich glaubte, dass er Vulkan und seine Rasse eher hätte retten können, wenn er etwas anders - _besser -_ getan hätte. Diese Schlussfolgerung war logisch und doch _wollte_ Spock es so nicht annehmen.

Denn dann wäre die logische Konsequenz, dass Jim nie aufhören würde, sich die Schuld zu geben. Des weiteren würde das dann irgendwann zu einem tatsächlichem Zusammenbruch führen. Spock mochte vielleicht kein Psychologe sein - gar ein Experte auf dem Gebiet der Menschen - aber logisch gesehen, würde am Ende, alles genauso ausgehen. Und er weigerte sich selbst, das zu akzeptieren. Er musste etwas unternehmen, um Jim da raus zu holen. Egal wie.

Am nächsten Morgen war Jim froh, alleine aufzuwachen. Er rief sich in Erinnerung wie schrecklich heftig er geweint hatte. Aber gleichzeitig, als er Sekunden lang an die schwach erleuchtete Decke blickte, fühlte er sich merkwürdig befreit. Nicht von seiner Schuld, aber von dem Druck, der auf ihn lastete. Vielleicht, weil er es mit Spock geteilt hatte. Vielleicht, weil Spock ihm nicht die Schuld gab. Es nie getan hatte. Dennoch machte es ihn schrecklich traurig, welch einen Verlust Spock erleiden musste. Den Verlust des eigenen Heimatplaneten. Personen, die er kannte - seiner Partnerin. Und zudem diese wichtigen, antiken Schätze, wie Bücher. Gott, dieses ganze Wissen war vollkommen zerstört.

Jim rieb seine Hände über sein Gesicht, dann zwang er sich aufzustehen.

Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass er sich ja in Spocks Quartier befand und dort sogar die Nacht verbracht hatte. Er war noch nie so lange in seinem Zimmer gewesen - mal ganz zu schweigen alleine. Doch konnte er sich nicht helfen, sich etwas umzusehen.

An sich, war es auch nicht anders eingerichtet, als sein Zimmer. Hier und da befanden sich exotische Pflanzen, wobei Jim sich jedoch zurückhielt auch nur einer davon näher als einen Schritt zu kommen. Er kannte sein Glück wenn es um allergische Reaktionen ging. Allerdings fiel ihm etwas direkt ins Auge. Es war ein Bild von einer Frau etwa Anfang 30 schätzte Jim. Sie hatte brünette, lange Haare und wahnsinnig tiefe, dunkelbraune Augen.

Spocks Mutter - Amanda.

Sie lächelte glücklich, während sie inmitten eines riesigen, wunderschönen Garten stand. Hinter ihr schien Vulkans Sonne und doch war ihr Lächeln strahlender. Ihm fiel auch der Grund dafür auf, als sein Blick auf das kleine Baby in ihren Armen fiel und ihm fehlte der Atem. Das war Spock. Er war so süß … wunderschön und einfach nur wunderbar.

Sein Herz zog sich etwas zusammen, bei dem Gedanken wie sehr sie Spock fehlen musste und dass er seine Liebe gar nicht verdiente. Auch, wenn Spock ihm nicht die Schuld gab … Jim bereute es nicht besser gewesen zu sein.

„Jim, hast du einen Moment?"  
„Hm? Oh Hi - sicher."

Sanft lächelte er Spock an, bevor er wieder auf sein PADD blickte und den Bericht überflog.

„Wärst du dabei so freundlich mich anzusehen."  
„Hm? Entschuldige, das hier ist nur wichtig."  
„Mein Anliegen ist ebenfalls wichtig."

Kaum merklich atmete Jim tief durch, dann legte er das PADD zur Seite und er sah zu Spock hoch. Er fragte sich, wie lange er ihm nun eigentlich schon erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen war.

„Du gehst mir nun seit exakt sieben Tagen, zwei Stunden und 27 Minuten aus dem Weg. Ich würde gerne wissen wieso."

Oh, doch schon seit einer Woche …

Jim biss sich leicht auf die Lippen, bevor er ein falsches Lächeln aufsetzte und ihn mit seinen blauen Augen tief ansah.

„Wenn es so auf dich gewirkt hat, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe einfach viel zu tun, wegen der neuen Mission und - ..."  
„Hör auf zu lügen, Jim. Ich weiß genau, was im Augenblick deine Aufgaben sind, die nötig sind und welche du dir aufbürdest, damit du mir nicht begegnen musst."

Er musste standhaft bleiben, sagte sich Jim.

„Das ist etwas paranoid oder?"  
„Negativ, Jim. Ich denke nämlich nicht, dass es die Aufgabe eines Sternenflotten Captain ist in der Küche Gerätschaften zu reparieren."  
„Ich kannte mich eben damit aus … was ist schon dabei, wenn ich mehr mache, als ich soll?"

Schweigend blickten sie einander in die Augen, bis Spock plötzlich auf ihn zu trat und ihn aus dem Stuhl zog. Automatisch wandte Jim sich aus seinem Griff.

„Genau das. Sehe ich dich an, siehst du weg. Komme ich zu dir, bist du beschäftigt oder du bist nicht da. Berühre ich dich, weichst du zurück. Und ich würde gerne wissen, weswegen du das machst."  
„Ist das nicht das, was ihr Vulkanier schätzt? Privatsphäre und Raum für euch? Spock, es tut mir leid, aber ich bin so und ich werde mich über Nacht nicht in einen anhänglichen Welpen verwandeln, nur weil wir zusammen sind."

Das war zwar wahr, doch wünschte sich Jim nichts sehnlicher, als wieder in seiner Nähe zu sein. Seinen Duft einzuatmen und stundenlange Gespräche mit ihm zu führen. Mit Spock einschlafen und aufwachen. Heißen Sex mit ihm zu haben und ihn in sich zu spüren, selbst wenn sie bereits ihren Höhepunkt erlebt hatten und noch viel ausschlaggebender, wollte er Spock wieder in seinem Kopf. Aber es war eben genau das, was ihm Angst machte. Diese Abhängigkeit, die er begann nach nur wenigen Tagen ihm gegenüber zu empfinden.

T'hy'la - Seelenpartner

Schweigend musterte Spock ihn, wobei er jedoch keinerlei Emotion nach außen hin zeigte.

„Nun, wenn es das ist, was du wünschst."

Jim schaffte es nicht zu antworten, stattdessen konnte er nur nicken, als sich seine Kehle zuschnürte. Auf mehr schien Spock nicht zu warten, da er sich sogleich umwandte und sein Zimmer in raschen Schritten verließ. Erst als die Tür hinter ihm zu glitt, erlaubte es sich Jim wieder zu atmen, wobei er das Brennen aus seinen Augen versuchte zu unterdrücken.

„Wenn nötig, schlag ihn k.o.."

Nachdem Leonard keine Reaktion erhielt, hob er den Kopf. Aufgrund des grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck auf Spocks Zügen, musste er leicht grinsen.

„Das war ein Scherz. Was ich jedoch meinte war, zwing ihn zu seinem verdammten Glück, wenn nötig."  
„Ihn zu zwingen wäre kontraproduktiv, Doktor."

Genervt verdrehte er die Augen. Dann zog er sich die Handschuhe aus und warf sie in einen luftdicht verschlossenen Behälter. Die Proben markierte er und reichte sie dann weiter an Chapel, die kurz darauf schweigend das Labor verließ. Erst dann ging er mit Spock in sein Büro, wo er die Tür schloss.

„Für manche mag es den gegenteiligen Effekt haben, Jim ist da aber ein bisschen anders. Weißt du noch der eine Morgen nach eurem … Gott ich will nicht mal dran denken!"

Ein knappes Nicken reichte Leonard, weswegen er fortfuhr.

„Ich kenne Jim nun mehr als drei Jahre. Ich habe ihn an seinen schlimmsten Tagen gesehen, als auch an seinen besten, aber noch nie, habe ich ihn so glücklich gesehen. So _echt._ Deswegen pisst es mich auch immer so an, wenn manche behaupten, dass er so eine Frohnatur wäre. Jim ist vielleicht vieles, aber nicht fröhlich. Der Junge ist emotional so kaputt, wie es kaum möglich sein sollte. Da wundert es mich nicht, dass er manchen Suizid hinter sich hat."

Die letzten Worte hatte er zwar vor sich hin gemurmelt, doch bereute er es in der nächsten Sekunde. Insbesondere, als er sah, wie Spock die Hände verkrampfte, eh er sie steif hinter seinen Rücken zusammenlegte.

„Das war … falsch ausgedrückt. Wirklich direkt hat Jim nie versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen. Nur würde ein Psychologe seine medizinische Akte in die Hände bekommen … fürchte ich, dass sie ihn unter Beobachtung stellen würden. Früher … zu seiner Jugend war es sehr … es war einige Male knapp. Aber es ist besser geworden, insbesondere seit er Captain ist. Aber gerade deswegen, braucht er auch jemanden, der ihn hält. In der Akademie war ich das. Er hat bei mir denselben Scheiß abgezogen wie bei dir. Ist mir ausgewichen, war Tagelang nicht in unserem Apartment. Du musst hartnäckig sein und ihm deutlich machen, dass du ihn nicht alleine lassen _willst. _Solange du ihn glauben lässt, es wäre okay, wenn er dich von sich schiebt, lässt er das mit sich machen. Es ist wesentlich schmerzloser Abstand zu nehmen, als sich wegschieben zu lassen. Und … ich denke dank ihm, weißt du das auch, oder?"

Eine Weile war es ruhig in seinem Büro und Leonard musterte Spock. Es hatte ihn schon überrascht, als dieser ihn gefragt hatte, ob er einen Rat für ihn bezüglich Jims distanziertes Verhalten hatte. Aber irgendwie war er auch froh darum. Dadurch erkannte er, dass dem Vulkanier wirklich etwas an Jim lag und das er deswegen sogar seine Hilfe in Anspruch nahm.

„Vielen Dank, Doktor McCoy, ich werde Ihren Rat in die Tat umsetzen."

Leonard nickte knapp, fragte sich jedoch, ob er ihm hätte sagen sollen, dass es ihn alleine schon fast ein halbes Jahr gedauert hatte, Jim zu überzeugen, dass er ihn nicht hängen lassen würde. Aber das war nur freundschaftlich. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie er reagierte, wenn es sich um Liebe handelte.

Nur sehr schwerfällig versuchte Jim die Augen zu öffnen und festzustellen, weswegen er wach geworden war. So müde, wie er sich fühlte, sollte das doch unmöglich sein oder?

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

Leicht erschrocken fuhr Jim zusammen, so dass er beinahe aus dem Bett fiel, hätte ihn Spock nicht festgehalten.

„Licht auf 25%."

Sobald er etwas sah, musterte er Spock, der nichts trug außer … trug er überhaupt unter der Decke etwas? Ohne es zu wollen, erfüllte ihn eine heftige Lust.

„Was machst du hier?"  
„Dir nahe sein."

Entgeistert blinzelte Jim, doch zog ihn Spock bereits an sich heran und küsste ihn intensiv. Sofort erwiderte Jim den Kuss und rutschte auf sein Becken, wo er tatsächlich keine Unterwäsche vorfand.

„Das ist sehr verwegen, sich nackt in mein Bett zu legen."  
„Verwegen, doch wirkungsvoll."  
„Hmm ..."

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war auch Jim vollkommen nackt und spürte wie sich der Vulkanier tief in ihn schob. Ihm wurde klar, wie sehr er es vermisst hatte, Spock in sich zu fühlen. Seine Küsse, seine Berührungen, seine _Hitze_. Immer und immer wieder rieben ihre Körper aneinander, während Spock von hinten in ihn stieß und dabei hart seine Hüften umfasst hielt. Seine Hände waren in seinem Laken verkrallt, das ihm jedoch keinen ausreichenden Halt gab. Daher stemmte er eine Hand gegen die Wand, nur um mit der anderen hinter sich zu greifen und sie in Spocks Nacken zu schieben.

„Fester!"  
„Jim ..."

Unersättlich nach mehr, hob er seinen Hintern mehr an, schob ihn seinem Partner somit mehr entgegen, wodurch seine Prostata unerwartet hart getroffen wurde.

„Ahh … ja!"

Seine Nägel kratzten leicht über Spocks Nacken, der plötzlich eine Hand von seiner Hüfte nahm und an sein Gesicht legte. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, da erfüllte ihn Spock in jeglicher Hinsicht, was Jim heftig kommen ließ. Doch spürte er nicht nur seinen eigenen Höhepunkt, sondern auch noch den des Vulkaniers, sowie etwas anderes. Etwas extrem angenehmes, das ihm das Gefühl gab vollkommen zu sein. _Liebe._

„Also um ehrlich zu sein … ich hab keine Ahnung, Jim."  
„Was? Verdammt du bist Arzt, du musst doch wissen, wieso ich seit Tagen Kopfschmerzen hab."

Aufgrund seines Ausbruchs runzelte Leonard die Stirn, doch sagte nichts weiter. Stattdessen fuhr er sich durchs Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Jim wusste nicht, wieso er so gereizt war, aber es nervte ihn einfach an. Seit Tagen schmerzte sein Kopf. Manchmal wenn er auf der Brücke war, meinte er, dass es besser wurde, aber Jim vermutete, dass er es sich einbildete. Vielleicht gewöhnte er sich ja auch nur daran.

„Das einzige was auffällig ist, sind deine neuronalen Ströme, aber das verursacht keine Kopfschmerzen."  
„Toll."  
„Was soll ich denn sagen, Jim? Wäre dir ein Tumor lieber?"  
„Um ehrlich zu sein ja!"

Schnaubend ließ er sich in dem Bett zurück fallen. Er war eh nur hier, weil er auf der Brücke plötzlich zusammengebrochen war. Es waren nur Kopfschmerzen und Jim hatte eigentlich auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so heftig sein würden.

„Ich hol mal ein Schmerzmittel."  
„Ja, ja ..."

Vor vier Tagen war noch alles bestens gewesen, zumindest als er aufgewacht war. Er war vor Spock wach geworden. Es hatte ihm die Zeit gegeben sich all diese perfekten Einzelheiten seines Äußeren noch mal einzuprägen, damit er es eher ertrug Zeit mit ihm auf der Brücke zu verbringen oder ihn anzusehen, ohne dass er ihn überfallen wollte. Natürlich war das nur Wunschdenken gewesen. Er fehlte ihm auch weiterhin. Sogar noch schlimmer, als beim ersten Mal. Und dann kamen noch diese scheiß Kopfschmerzen hinzu.

„Chapel, legen Sie ihn an einen Zugang."  
„Was? Wieso? Ich muss zurück auf die - ..."  
„Ich lass dich heute gewiss nicht mehr auf die Brücke. Zuerst muss ich klären, was es mit deinen Schmerzen auf sich hat."

Genervt verdrehte Jim die Augen, nur um in der nächsten Sekunde schmerzhaft zu keuchen, als die junge Frau _versuchte_ ihm den Zugang zu legen.

„Scheiße, selbst ich weiß, dass das nicht meine Ader war!"

Erschrocken fuhr sie von ihm weg und selbst Leonard sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Okay … Chapel, ich mach das. Und Jim, du beruhigst dich jetzt mal."

Er nickte, eh er den Kopf wieder senkte. Es tat ihm ja wirklich leid, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. Automatisch wandte er den Blick ab, als Leonard die Nadel in seine Armbeuge schob und obwohl er keinen Schmerz spürte, wimmerte er aufgrund des Gefühls, wie sich die Nadel in seine Ader schob. Er hasste es wirklich, doch …

„Leonard … was auch immer du tust, es hilft."  
„Jim!"

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich plötzlich, als er Spocks Stimme hörte und automatisch lächelte er. Augenblicklich war Spock an seiner Seite und fuhr mit den Fingern über seine Stirn.

„Ich bin eben erst wieder an Board gekommen. Wie geht's dir?"  
„Irgendwie besser. Aber Leonard hat gibt mir hier auch irgendein Wunderzeug."

Genießend schloss er seine Augen und lehnte sich instinktiv gegen Spocks warme Finger, die über seine Stirn und seine Schläfen streichelten. Allerdings wurde der Moment ruiniert, als Leonard den Mund öffnete.

„So ungerne ich es auch sage, Jim, aber … die Infusion läuft noch nicht und auch so hab ich dir noch nichts gegeben. Eigentlich … dürfte es dir so plötzlich nicht besser gehen. Scheiße …"  
„Nein, das ist doch gut oder? Es geht mir wieder gut, also kann ich folglich wieder arbeiten."  
„Kannst du nicht, verdammt. Kopfschmerzen kommen und gehen nicht plötzlich."  
„Aber - ..."

Mit einem harten Blick wurde Jim unterbrochen, doch dann sah er zu Spock, als dessen Finger ruckartig inne hielten.

„Wie lange hast du diese Kopfschmerzen schon, Jim?"  
„Ähm … Ich kann's nicht genau sagen, aber … vor etwa vier Tagen haben sie angefangen."  
„Versuch dich an die Situation zu erinnern."

Jim hob eine Augenbraue, dann aber senkte er den Blick. Was hatte er getan, nachdem er Spock beobachtet hatte?

Er war aufgestanden, hatte geduscht, sich umgezogen und dann war er in die Kantine, weil er Spock noch schlafen lassen wollte. Da hatte es angefangen und war schlimmer geworden. Erst als er eine Stunde später auf die Brücke gegangen war, war es wieder besser geworden. Zwei Stunden später jedoch war es wieder heftiger geworden.

„Während des Frühstücks hat es angefangen … auf der Brücke ging es dann, aber zwei Stunden später ist es heftig geworden. Ich weiß es noch weil Randy mir genau nach den ersten zwei Stunden mir immer einen Kaffee bringt."  
„Und jetzt geht es dir besser?"  
„Ja … ich spür' es kaum."

Lächelnd blickte er zu Spock, der ihn nur argwöhnisch beobachtete. Dann richtete er sich vollends auf und sah seinen besten Freund durch dringlich an.

„Verlassen Sie bitte den Raum."  
„Was? Ich glaub ja wohl du - ..."  
„Doktor … bitte."

Ein wenig verwirrt beobachtete Jim, wie die beiden einen harten Blick austauschten. Dann schnaubte Leonard und murmelte etwas über Kobolde, während er jedoch aus dem Raum ging. Kurz darauf setzte sich Spock auf seine Bettkante. Seine tiefbraunen Augen sahen ihn … besorgt an.

„Es ist möglich, dass ich für deine Kopfschmerzen verantwortlich bin."

„Was?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso sollte Spock Schuld an seinen Kopfschmerzen haben?

„Unsere letzte Gedankenverschmelzung war intensiver und wesentlich länger, als unsere erste. Es könnte sein … dass sich aufgrund unserer hohen Kompatibilität eine automatische Verbindung zwischen unseren Geistern aufgebaut hat. Und aufgrund deiner Distanz zu mir in den letzten Tagen - ..."  
„Moment!"

Unweigerlich hatten sich seine Finger leicht in das Laken unter ihn gekrallt. Jim starrte argwöhnisch auf die Decke, dann hob er den Blick und sah dem Vulkanier tief in die Augen.

„Mir gefällt nicht, was du versuchst mir zu erklären. _Könnte sein _und _möglich_ sind nicht genau die Wörter, die du sonst verwendest, daher frage ich dich und wehe du wagst es mich anzulügen ..."

Sein Herz zog sich alleine bei dem Gedanken zusammen, aber Jim musste es einfach fragen …

„Diese Verbindung … hast du das absichtlich gemacht?"

Tief sah er Spock in die Augen, um keine seiner Emotionen zu verpassen. Doch war dort nur Sorge und Wärme. Zumindest bis zu der Sekunde, in der er den Blick senkte.

„Ich erhielt den Rat, dass ich unsere Nähe zueinander intensivieren müsste, damit du dich an ihr gewöhnen und nicht mehr befürchten würdest, dass ich dich verlassen würde."

Jim presste die Lippen zusammen, während sich seine Augen verengten. Er musste nicht raten um zu wissen, _wer_ Spock diesen Rat erteilt hatte und es machte ihn so wütend. Nein … _furios!_

„Okay … okay … also zusammengefasst, hat dir Leonard den _sauklugen_ Rat gegeben, dich mir aufzudrängen. Und du hast natürlich nichts besseres zu tun, als eine verfickte Geistesverbundenheit zwischen uns aufzubauen, sag mal hast du sie noch alle?"

Aufgrund der Art, wie Spock den Kiefer anspannte, wusste er, dass diesem seine Wortwahl nicht gefiel aber im Moment kümmerte es Jim auch einen Dreck.

„Die Frage war rhetorisch, denn ja, ich denke du hattest sie zu dem Moment wirklich nicht alle beisammen. Und was sollten dann die Kopfschmerzen? So was wie eine Strafe dafür, dass ich dir fern sein wollte? Dachtest du, ich würde mich dann nicht mehr von dir distanzieren, wenn ich erst begreifen würde, dass ich in deiner Nähe keinen Schmerz empfinden würde?"  
„Natürlich nicht. Ich würde dir niemals absichtlich Schmerzen zufügen, Jim."

Eh er es verhindern konnte, musste Jim lachen. Dabei schüttelte er heftig den Kopf und rutschte über das Bett auf der linken Seite von Spock weg, damit er aufstehen konnte.

„Das ist so … Du bist so … ein heuchlerisches Arschloch."  
„James, hör mir zu - ..."  
„Nein! _Du_ hörst jetzt _mir_ zu!"

Wütend sah er Spock an, der inzwischen wieder bei ihm war. Dann wandte er sich um und ging ein paar Schritte von ihm weg, nur um von der Infusion abgehalten zu werden. Schnaubend zog er sich die Nadel raus und wandte sich zurück an Spock, der erneut auf ihn zu trat.

„Komm mir nicht näher!"

„Jim - ..."  
„Nein! Ich mag mich nicht auf dem Gebiet auskennen, aber denkst du nicht, ich sehe es nicht, wenn du lügst? Du wolltest mir damit vielleicht nicht wehtun, aber du kannst nicht leugnen, dass du mich damit an dich binden wolltest. Und wieso überhaupt? Ist es wegen dieser Seelenverwandtschaft? Bedeutet das, dass ich dir gehöre, nur weil wir _kompatibel_ sind?"

Jim wusste nicht weswegen er wütender sein sollte. Wegen der Vergewaltigung seines Kopfes oder weil Spock tatsächlich glaubte, dass er so dumm war, ihn den Scheiß ab zu kaufen.

„Jim, du blutest."

Als Spock ihm wieder näher kam, wich er erneut zurück. Warnend hob er eine Hand und deutete auf ihn.

„Du wirst das rückgängig machen."

„Das kann ich nicht."  
„Du _wirst_ diese Verbindung augenblicklich aufheben, sonst schwöre ich zu Gott - ..."  
„Das _kann_ ich nicht! Niemand … nicht einmal die besten Heiler könnten eine erst mal bestehende Verbindung zwischen T'hy'la aufheben. Es ist unmöglich zwei verbundene, füreinander geschaffene Seelen wieder zu trennen."

Unmöglich … unmöglich, unmöglich, unmöglich …

Es war das einzige Wort, das in Jims Kopf überhand nahm und er kaum Luft bekam, aufgrund der tiefen Verzweiflung, die sich begann in ihm aufzubauen. Er spürte dabei weder die Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen ansammelten, noch das Blut, dass über seinen Arm rann. Erst als Spock seine Hand an seine Wange legte, wurde ihm bewusst, was das bedeutete. Sofort trat er von Spock zurück.

„Raus!"

„Jim, bitte - ..."  
„RAUS!"

Grob stieß er Spock von sich, der hart seinen Arm umfasste und ihn an sich heranzog. Dabei schnellte seine andere Hand hervor und presste sich unnachgiebig hart gegen die harte Brust des Vulkaniers.

„ … es kann dich umbringen, wenn - ..."  
„Na und! Ich verrecke lieber, als dich je wieder in meine Nähe zu lassen!"

Atemlos blickten sie einander an, wobei Spock eher außer sich schien. Sein Kiefer arbeitete, während seine Finger sich hart in Jims Fleisch bohrten. Obwohl er weinte, blickte Jim ihm hart in die Augen, die jegliche Wärme verloren hatten. Stattdessen sah ihn Spock an, als würde er Jim für immer verlieren, wenn er loslassen würde.

„Ich hasse dich, Spock."

Ruckartig ließ der Vulkanier von ihm ab, so dass Jim aufgrund der Heftigkeit auf den Boden sank. Er sah noch sein Blut, das auf dem blauen Offiziersshirt klebte, bevor sich Spock ruckartig umdrehte und den Raum verließ. Erneut fing sein Kopf an zu schmerzen, doch war es nicht der einzige Grund, weswegen Jim haltlos begann zu weinen. Er fühlte sich so hintergangen und betrogen, wie noch nie.

„Jim, was … Was zum Teufel?! Was ist hier denn passiert, wo ist Spock?"

Jim wollte ihm antworten, doch alles was er raus brachte, war ein erbärmliches Schluchzen. Was war nur aus ihm geworden? Wieso hatte er auch seinen Gefühlen nachgeben müssen …

„Vergiss es, Jim!"  
„Pille … Leonard, bitte."

Er griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn somit fest. Seit er wusste, was mit ihm Sache war, hatte Jim alles mögliche über eine Geistesverbindung zweier Seelenpartner gelernt. Gefallen tat es ihm natürlich nicht, weil Spock recht hatte. Würde man versuchen ihre Verbindung zu trennen, könnten sie schwere, mentale Schäden davon tragen, die von Gedächtnisverlust, bis hin zu dem Verlust ihres Verstandes reichen würden. Die ersten Tage war er so wütend gewesen, dass er es sogar liebend gerne in Kauf genommen hätte. Doch sprach Selek mit ihm und sagte, dass er wenn er all die Wut weglassen würde, nicht so empfand.

Nun waren zwei Wochen vergangen und es stand eine neue Mission an. Ein einfacher, unbewohnter Planet war es diesmal, dessen Flora und Faune sie genauer untersuchen sollten. Natürlich der perfekte Auftrag für Spock, wenn man mal davon absah, dass Jim keinen Bock hatte mit ihm zu arbeiten. War er in seiner Nähe, schmerzte ihm sein Herz, weil er ihm nahe sein _wollte._ Weil er ihn liebte, aber Jim verdrängte es. Waren sie einander fern oder nur nicht im selben Raum, begann sein Kopf zu schmerzen. Inzwischen nahm er Schmerzmittel, doch weigerte sich Leonard ihm stärkere zu geben, da er sonst abhängig werden würde.

Die letzte Mission mussten sie sogar wegen diesem Scheiß sofort abbrechen, weil Jim sobald er auf der Oberfläche des Planeten war, ohnmächtig geworden war vor Schmerzen.

„Komm schon, wir sind darauf vorbereitet, du kannst die Dosis erhöhen oder mich von mir aus bei dir in der Station lassen - ..."  
„Jim, nein! Du wirst mit ihm diese verdammte Mission machen und wenn ich euch aneinander fesseln muss, dein Arsch bleibt an seiner Seite! Sieh dich doch an … du zeigst bereits erste Anzeichen von Sucht und ich weiß nicht mehr was ich machen soll. Die Admiralität sitzt mir im Nacken, weil ich nicht weiß, wie ich dich behandeln soll und du weigerst dich einen Bericht über den Scheiß zu schreiben."

Etwas beschämt senkte Jim den Blick. Er verachtete sich ja selbst, was aus ihm geworden war. Eine warme Berührung an seinem Arm ließ ihn schließlich aufsehen.

„Hey … weißt du, ich … ich habe eines nie verstanden. Wieso bist du so sauer auf ihn, aber nicht auf mich. Ich meine ich hab ihn doch erst auf die Idee gebracht."

„Möglich, ich meine ja, ich war sauer auf dich, aber … du bist Leonard. Mein bester Freund und du drückst dich manchmal viel zu wörtlich aus. Er ist doch Vulkanier. Er sollte verdammt gut wissen nicht mit dem Verstand eines anderen herum zu experimentieren."

Sie betraten kurz darauf Leonards Büro, wo er sich auf seinen üblichen Platz setzte - auf den gemütlichen Bürostuhl seines Freundes. Leonard ließ sich während dessen auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber sinken.

„Ja, da hast du nicht unrecht. Doch in deiner ganzen Wut, hast du dir da je auch nur die Mühe gemacht, daran zu denken, dass er das getan hat, weil er dich wirklich aufrichtig liebt?"

„Nein, wieso auch? Wenn du jemanden liebst, dann ziehst du nicht so was ab. Wenn du jemanden wirklich liebst, hintergehst du ihn nicht heimtückisch. Ich meine … was hat er denn gedacht? Ich würde das einfach so akzeptieren und seinen treuen Geliebten spielen, der an seiner Hüfte klebt?"

Hinter seiner linken Schläfe begann es wieder zu ziehen und Jim verzog leicht das Gesicht. Wie sehr es ihn ankotzte, nicht Herr über die Sache zu sein.

„Mag ja sein, dass die Art und Weise nicht ganz richtig war, aber heimtückisch, Jim? Bitte. Er hat dich nicht dazu gezwungen mit ihm intim zu werden oder dich durch irgendwelche Lügen an sich gebunden."

„Du … das ist nicht dein Ernst - das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, oder?"

Ruckartig setzte er sich wieder auf und blickte Leonard durch dringlich an.

„Doch. Und weißt du wieso? Weil ich dich kenne. Du hast denselben Scheiß doch bei mir auch abgezogen. Das machst du andauernd, wenn dir jemand zu nahe kommt. Dann bist du schlimmer als eine Eismauer. Nichts dringt mehr zu dir durch und du bist unerreichbar. Ich nehme daher mal an, dass er dir damals schon gesagt hat, dass ihr Seelenpartner seid? Ich meine ich glaube nicht an so ein Zeug, aber … wenn es stimmt - angenommen - wärt ihr füreinander bestimmt. Und ihr liebt euch. Angenommen also, du würdest keinen Scheiß machen und eine normale Beziehung mit ihm führen und irgendwann fragt er dich, ob du diese Verbindung mit ihm eingehen würdest - für immer, ohne die Möglichkeit einer Trennung, was hättest du getan?"

Leonards Worte brachen in ihm etwas auf, das Jim vor sehr langer Zeit - Jahren - bereits untergraben hatte. Und zwar die Hoffnung auf ein _normal_ in seinem Leben. Der Wunsch danach keine Angst vor einer Bindung zu haben. Nicht die Menschen von sich zu stoßen, die sich wirklich um ihn bemühten. Es war eine Angelegenheit, die er nicht gewillt war erneut zu öffnen, weswegen er aufstand.

„Das muss ich mir nicht bieten."

Hart schlug Leonard seine Faust auf den Tisch und stand ebenso schnell auf wie er.

„JA, hättest du gesagt! Verdammt, James! Ich weiß durch was für einen Scheiß du in deiner Kindheit bist. Und ich weiß das es so viel, so verdammt schmerzhaft war, dass du eine gestörte Beziehung zu Schmerz hast. Emotional bist du davon so zerfressen, dass du kaum in der Lage bist positive Gefühle anzunehmen. Es ist, als würdest du die Leute absichtlich von dir stoßen, damit du spüren kannst, wie weh es tut, ihnen fern zu sein. Körperlich allerdings spürst du ihn kaum. Du erträgst ihn lieber, als etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, weil es real ist. Aber gleichzeitig hasst du es auch, weil du diese Art nicht kontrollieren kannst. Diese Art, kannst du nicht an- und ausstellen, wie es sonst tust oder? Nichts anderes hast du mit Spock gemacht, nachdem dir bewusst wurde, dass das _echt_ ist. Dass du ihn nicht so einfach weg stoßen kannst wie die anderen, richtig? Aber du bist in dieser Sache nicht alleine. Vielleicht sollte dir mal klar werden, dass du augenblicklich genau das tust, was deine Mutter dir immer angetan hat."

Hart presste Jim die Zähne zusammen.

„Rede nicht über sie."  
„Als Mutter war es ihre instinktive Pflicht dich zu lieben, doch was tat sie, Jimmy? Weggestoßen hat sie dich, wehgetan hat sie dir. Du bist in dieser Sache, genau wie deine Mutter, nur dass du es - ..."

Jim wusste nicht was ihn trieb. Die Wut darüber, dass Leonard recht hatte oder seine eigene Scham darüber, dass er Spock das antat. Doch schlug er ohne bedauern seinem besten Freund ins Gesicht, wobei er hörte, wie dessen Nase brach. Erst als er das Blut sah, wurde ihm bewusst, was er da getan hatte und er schüttelte atemlos den Kopf.

„Ich … Das …"

Während Leonard ihn zwischen Schmerz und Schock vom Boden anblickte, hob Jim die Hand an sein Gesicht. Langsam wich er von Leonard zurück.

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe und … wage es niemals mehr meine Mutter zu erwähnen!"

Damit drehte er sich um und stürmte aus der Krankenstation.

Seit mehr als zwei Stunden befangen sie sich nun auf der Oberfläche von GTU47-8. So wundervoll die Natur und so niedlich seine kleinen Tierchen auch waren, so konnte Jim es nicht genießen. Dachte er nicht an Spock, dachte er an Leonard und andersherum. Zudem hatte er in der Nacht nicht schlafen können und es lag gewiss nicht an den wenigen Momenten, in denen er keinen Schmerz verspürte.

Statt nämlich zu schlafen, konnte er nur an Leonards Worte denken und wie wahr sie waren. Zuerst war er noch wütend gewesen, doch dann hatte er geweint und kurz darauf erschöpft ins Bett gefallen. Dabei war es genau diese erschöpfende Ruhe, die er gebraucht hatte, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Er _war_ wie seine Mutter.

Plötzlich verstand er, wieso sie so zu ihm war. Das machte es natürlich nicht besser, doch _verstand_ er. Und es war jenes Verständnis, das ihn dazu brachte die Nachrichten seiner Mutter zu lesen. Eine nach der anderen. Zuerst waren sie noch kühl und kurz. Doch dann - es war eine, die direkt am Tag gesandt wurde, als die Medien über ihn und den Vorfall mit Nero berichteten. In der Nachricht schrieb sie ihm, wie sehr sie es bereute zu dem geworden zu sein, was sie in seiner Gegenwart war. Abweisend, lieblos und kalt. Wobei es nicht war, weil sie ihn nicht liebte.

Sie _verehrte_ ihn. Doch so sehr, dass sie eine solche Angst hatte, ihn ebenso wie George zu verlieren, dass sie sich von ihm distanzierte. Es war nie ihre Absicht gewesen, doch war es einfach so passiert. Und genau das hatte sie im Gegenzug so wütend gemacht, dass sie sie an ihm ausgelassen hatte. Jim _verstand_ sie schließlich, wobei er ihr dennoch nicht verzeihen konnte. Und nun … er war nicht besser als sie - Leonard hatte recht.

Ein schwaches Ziehen in seinem Kopf holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus, woraufhin er sich verwirrt umblickte.

„Spock?"

Sie befanden sich in einem dichten Wald, weswegen Jim kaum weiter als zehn Meter sehen konnte, doch musste sich Spock weitaus entfernter befinden, wenn Jim den Schmerz genauer einordnete. Er hatte dafür jedenfalls genügend Zeit gehabt herauszufinden ab wann es begann wehzutun, bis zu welchem Grad es noch erträglich war, hin zu der Ebene, an der ihm schlecht und schwindelig vor Schmerz wurde.

„Hat einer von euch Commander Spock gesehen?"  
„Ähm, ich glaube er ist in Richtung Norden gegangen, Captain."

Jim wollte gerade nicken, als ein explosionsartig, greller Schmerz hinter seinem Kopf explodierte. Er konnte sich gerade noch an einem Baum festhalten, um nicht auf den Boden zu sinken.

„Captain! Captain, geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Mister Scott, ich denke wir benötigen hier sofort medizinische Hilfe."  
„Ne-Nein es geht schon, nur … ich … es geht mir gut."

Zittrig atmete Jim tief durch. Der Schmerz war weg. Nicht vollständig, aber er war schwächer geworden und wenn er es richtig spürte, wurde er sogar weniger. Sofort drehte er sich um, um sich nach Spock umzusehen, doch er sah ihn nicht.

„Wo ist Norden?!"

Nachdem einer der Offiziere nach Norden deutete, begann Jim zu rennen, wobei er so abgelenkt war, dass er kaum bemerkte, dass der Boden an einer Stelle eine ziemlich heftige Absenkung machte. Dadurch stolperte er und kaum kurz darauf hart auf seinem Rücken auf. Durch den Aufschlag verließ ihn sämtliche Luft und für einen Augenblick hatte Jim Probleme zu atmen.

Benommen ließ er den Kopf zurück auf den Boden zurück sinken, nur um einige vorsichtige Atemzüge zu nehmen. Erst dann öffnete er wieder die Augen. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf. Seine Hände brannten etwas durch das Geäst und den groben Schmutz, der sich in seine Haut gebohrt hatte. Achtlos wischte er seine Hände an seinen Hosen ab, nur um zu erkennen, dass sie mit etwas Grünem verschmiert waren. Es war der Moment, indem in ihm alles aufhörte.

Sein Herzschlag setzte aus, ebenso wie seine Atmung.

„Oh mein …"

Und als er den Blick hob, sah er _es._

Ein Schluchzen verließ seine Kehle, als er nach Luft schnappte.

„Nein … nein, nein, nein, nein, nein ..."

Sofort kroch er zu Spock, der merkwürdig auf dem Boden lag. Durch seine rechte Seite hatte sich ein langer, spitzer Ast gebohrt und er war so schrecklich _blass. _

„Spock ..."

Jim hob seine Hände, unfähig, _unwissend_ was er tun konnte. Er traute sich kaum Spock anzufassen, doch er musste wissen, ob er noch lebte, weil er nichts spürte.

„Spock … bitte …"

Vorsichtig lehnte er sich über ihn, wobei er schwach seinen warmen, doch inzwischen kühleren Atem spüren konnte. Sofort griff Jim nach seinen Kommunikator, den er zittrig aufklappte.

„Scotty … ich brauche … sofort Leonard hier! Hier, an meinem Signal! Sofort!"

„Es könnte einen - ..."  
„Sofort!"

Danach ließ er das Gerät achtlos fallen und seine Hand griff nach Spocks, die plötzlich leicht zuckte. Kurz darauf öffneten sich Spocks braune Augen etwas und blickten unkoordiniert in den Himmel.

„Was - ..."  
„Shh, du … darfst nicht … einfach wach bleiben, okay."

Seine andere Hand legte sich vorsichtig auf Spocks Wange. Ein paar seiner Tränen fielen auf seine blasse Haut, die er aber gleich sanft wegstrich.

„Jim, wieso weinst du?"  
„Weil … weil du verletzt bist und du musst wach bleiben, okay."

Die Art, wie Spock atmete, sah schmerzhaft aus, weswegen Jim befürchtete, dass der Ast eine seiner Lungen verletzt hatte.

„Wenn ich sterbe … bist du frei. Dann spürst du nichts mehr, Jim."

Durch seine Worte bahnten sich mehr Tränen über seine Wangen, doch war es ihm egal. Er schüttelte stattdessen den Kopf.

„Nein du Idiot, weil es mich dann umbringt, wenn du … mich hier zurück lässt."  
„Jim … es tut mir leid."  
„Ich liebe dich, Spock, also wag' es dich nicht zu sterben - ..."

Er spürte nur sehr schwach, wie sich Spocks Finger an seinen bewegten, was es nicht einfach machte, plötzlich loszulassen, als McCoy ihn zur Seite schob. Obwohl es nur Sekunden waren, in denen sie zurück auf die _Enterprise_ gebeamt wurden, fühlte es sich für ihn wie Stunden an. Stunden, in denen er nicht mehr in Spocks Augen sehen konnte. Stattdessen musste er mitansehen, wie sie ihn auf die Krankenstation brachten - weg von ihm.

Hinter seiner Stirn begann sich erneut ein gewisser Schmerz auszubreiten, schwach, doch war es für Jim ein befreiendes Gefühl dafür, dass Spock lebte. Noch …

„Er ist stabil. Wenn du willst … kannst du zu ihm."

Sein Kopf fühlte sich wie Blei an, weswegen er auch nur sehr langsam den Kopf zwischen seinen Armen hervorhob. Jim wusste nicht wie lange er vor der Krankenstation auf dem Boden gesessen hatte, doch er nahm an, dass es Stunden waren.

„Das Letzte was ich zu ihm sagte, war … ich würde ihn hassen."

Er hatte in den letzten Stunden so viel geweint, dass es eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte, erneut Tränen zu produzieren, doch konnte Jim sie über seine Wangen laufen spüren. Leonard kniete sich sofort vor ihn und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Verzweifelt krallte Jim seine Finger in den Stoff seines Shirts.

„Wenn es … was wenn ich … ich liebe ihn doch so sehr, Leonard."

„Ich weiß, shh … ich weiß und er weiß es auch."

Leonard hielt und tröstete ihn solange, bis er sich endlich beruhigt hatte - darüber auch noch hinaus. Immer und immer wieder fuhr er mit seinen Händen über Jims Rücken. Es war genau diese Art von Intimität, die Jim zwischen ihnen nie zugelassen hatte. Doch wurde ihm in den Moment erst klar, dass es genau das war, was in ihrer Freundschaft seinerseits immer gefehlt hatte. Das Vertrauen darauf, dass ihn Leonard halten würde, egal wie lange es brauchte.

„Es … das mit deiner Nase tut mir leid und … du hattest Recht. Ich - ..."  
„Jim, wir _beide_, waren wütend."  
„Ja, aber ..."

Sanft löste sich Jim, wobei er sich mit den Händen über die feuchten Wangen fuhr.

„Du hattest wirklich Recht, ich habe mich wie meine Mutter verhalten, indem ich ihn zurückgeschoben habe - alle. Es war einfach. Schmerzhaft, aber einfach. Nur … als ich … als ich Spock da sah …"

Angestrengt schloss Jim die Augen, um einen erneuten Anfall zu vermeiden.

„Es ist scheißegal, wie sehr ich es mir einrede, dass er mich hintergangen hätte oder … wie wütend ich auf ihn wäre, wie sehr ich ihn … _verachten_ sollte, dafür. Ich liebe ihn. Und wenn ihm etwas passieren würde … das würde ich nicht überleben."

Zittrig begann er wieder zu Atmen, während er den Blick auf Leonard richtete, der ihn nachdenklich, aber sanft musterte. Schließlich hob er eine Hand und fuhr mit den Fingern über Jims Wange.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, Jim, aber … wenn das keine Seelenverwandtschaft ist, weiß ich es nicht. Und jetzt … komm hoch, ich geb' dir ein Beruhigungsmittel, damit du zu ihm kannst, ohne gleich zu dehydrieren."

Etwas verlegen, sowie traurig lächelte Jim. Doch er lächelte.

Das Erste was er wahrnahm, als er leise in den Raum trat, waren die vielen Geräte mit denen Spock verbunden war. Wobei Leonard wohl wirklich mehr als richtig lag, als er ihm das Beruhigungsmittel gespritzt hatte. Andernfalls sah sich Jim bereits wieder weinend. Das Zweite, war die Wärme, die in dem Raum herrschte, doch war es normal, dass Spock sich nur in einem Zimmer erholen konnte, wenn es auch warm genug war für seine vulkanische Biologie. Und das Letzte war, dass der Schmerz in seinem Kopf verschwunden war, weswegen er auch beinahe einen kleinen Panikanfall bekam. Es erinnerte ihn einfach an den Moment in dem Wald.

Einige Sekunden blieb Jim bei der Tür stehen, bevor er vorsichtig zum Bett ging und sich dort auf den Stuhl setzte, den Leonard ihn vorher dort hingestellt hatte. Hartnäckig versuchte er es zu unterdrücken, doch konnte er am Ende doch nicht anders, als mit seinen Händen Spocks Linke zu umfassen und mit tiefer Beruhigung festzustellen, wie warm sich seine Haut inzwischen wieder anfühlte.

Sobald die Wärme begann seine Hände einzunehmen, fiel jegliche Angst von ihm ab, ebenso wie all seine Sorgen und Gedanken. Ohne seine Hand loszulassen legte Jim die Arme auf die Bettkante und er ließ seinen Kopf auf sie sinken, wobei sein Kopf direkt in Berührung mit Spocks Seite war und er dadurch sehr schwach seinen Herzschlag spürte. Noch nie hatte Jim im Leben etwas derart befreiendes gespürt, wie in dem Moment. Wodurch es auch keine Minute dauerte, bis er einschlief.

Er träumte von etwas Grünem, das an ihm klebte und für das er verantwortlich war.

Da war so viel Panik und Angst, weil er gegen diese grüne Flüssigkeit nicht ankommen konnte. Weil er nichts tun konnte, um zu verhindern, dass es sich ausbreitete.

_Jim _

Spock? Spock …

_Es ist okay, Jim. Du musst loslassen. _

Ich … es ist so viel …

_Ist okay, Jim. Und jetzt komm mit._

Wirst du … bleibst du?

_Wenn du es wünscht._

Ja … Ja!

_Dann bleibe ich._

Das Panik verbreitende Grün begann zu schwinden und stattdessen wurde es dunkel, ruhig und wahnsinnig warm. Sofort wurde er ruhiger und entspannter.

Das erste, das ihm auffiel, als er wieder wach wurde, war das Spocks warme Hand fehlte. Ruckartig hob er den Kopf, nur um erleichtert festzustellen, dass dieser noch da war und … wach. Der Anblick von Spocks warmen, noch leicht trüben, aber _lebendigen_ Augen, raubte ihm für einen Moment wahrlich den Atem.

„Du hast mich gefunden."

Jim nickte etwas, während er es sich nicht wagte den Blick von Spock zu nehmen. Sein Herz schlug so hart und aufgeregt, dass es sich kurz vor einem Infarkt anfühlte, doch es könnte ihn nicht weniger kümmern.

„Ich würde dich überall finden."

Spock blinzelte langsam, dann wandte er den Blick von ihm ab und Jim fühlte sich verloren.

„Was ich sagte … ich - ..."  
„Ist okay, Jim. Ich hätte das nicht machen sollen. Es lag nicht in meiner freien Entscheidung, dich an mich zu binden, egal, welche Gründe ich - ..."  
„Nein, Spock, es ist ..."

Jim zwang sich einmal tief durch zu atmen. Dann sah er den Vulkanier wieder an, der seinen Blick auf seiner Decke gerichtet hatte.

„Ich war wirklich wütend und verletzt, als ich diese Dinge sagte. Aber in den letzten Tagen ist mir klar geworden was ich eigentlich getan habe. Und dass ich … das bereits mein ganzes Leben so gemacht habe, weil ironischer weise meine Mutter dafür das beste Beispiel war. Ich hatte Angst davor, wenn ich die Nähe anderer zulassen würde, am Ende verletzt werden würde oder verlassen. Deswegen war es für mich logisch, immer Abstand zu bewahren."

Schweigend hörte ihm Spock zu, wofür Jim auch sehr dankbar war. Sein Blick fiel auf Spocks Hand, die er auf seinem Oberschenkel über der Decke liegen hatte und er konnte einfach nicht anders, als seine Hand auszustrecken und die Finger um seine zu legen. Augenblicklich richtete Spock seinen Blick auf ihre Hände, dann auf ihn.

„Gestern jedoch … _fühlte_ ich wie du weg warst. Ich hab mir nichts dabei gedacht, zumindest … bis zu dem Moment, an dem es war, als würde mein Kopf von innen …"

Jim zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen, wobei er den Blick absenkte und er auf die Bettdecke starrte. Seine Finger verkrampften sich etwas um Spocks.

„Es tat so schrecklich weh, als würde man mir etwas entreißen und … dann begann es schwächer zu werden und ich _wusste_, dass dir etwas passiert sein musste. Und es war … nicht mal dieser Schmerz in meinem Kopf, aber … der Gedanke, dass du sterben könntest ..."

Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Spock entzog ihm die Hand, nur um seine erneut von sich aus zu umfassen.

„Es ist egal wie sehr ich es versuche, dich auf Abstand zu halten du bist … einfach da. Und ich will es auch nicht anders. Nie mehr!"

Damit öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah Spock an. Dieser musterte ihn lange, doch sehr intensiv, eh er sich zu ihm beugte und einfach küsste. Allerdings begann kurz darauf eine Maschine lauthals zu piepen, woraufhin Leonard ins Zimmer gestürmt kam.

„Was - sagte ich nicht, du sollst dich ausruhen oder muss ich es dir erst in die Seite einnähen, damit du eine Erinnerung hast?!"  
„Negativ, Doktor. Ich verstehe Sie auch so deutlich."

Knapp nickte Leonard und warf ihnen beiden einen strengen Blick zu. Kurz hob er trotz Spocks kühlen Blick, dessen Decke etwas an, sowie sein Krankenhaushemd, um sich die Verletzung anzusehen. Dann nickte er.

„Das war verdammt knapp. Noch so'n Scheiß und ich lasse keinen von euch beiden noch mal ohne Aufpasser auf 'ne Mission!"

Während Leonard aus dem Zimmer marschierte, konnte Jim nicht anders, als breit zu lächeln und zu Spock zu sehen, der aufgrund der 'Untersuchung' leicht verkniffen schien.

„Schau nicht so. Je wütender er auf deine Verletzungen reagiert, desto mehr mag er einen. Und du zählst inzwischen zu seinen Lieblingen."

Seine Worte schafften es tatsächlich, dass sich Spocks linker Mundwinkel ein wenig hob. Doch dann senkte er sich wieder und der Vulkanier musterte ihn aufmerksam. Diesmal vorsichtiger als zuvor, hob er seine rechte Hand und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Jims Gesicht.

„Du hast geweint."  
„Na … du hast mich ja auch zu Tode erschreckt."

Plötzlich verharrten die Finger auf seinem Gesicht und Spocks Blicke glitten über jeden Winkel in seinem Gesicht. Dabei wurde Jim rot und er wollte automatisch den Kopf abwenden, doch hielt ihn der Ältere sanft fest.

„James ..."

Unweigerlich murrte er, weil er es wirklich nicht mochte, wenn man ihm bei seinem vollen Vornamen ansprach. Da kam es ihm immer vor, als würde etwas extrem Ernstes kommen. Daher senkte er auch den Blick ab, weil er es nicht ertrug, wenn Spock ihn zusätzlich so ernst ansah.

„Ich liebe dich."

Sein gesamter Körper versteifte sich. Noch nie … hatte man ihm gesagt, ihn zu lieben. Ein paar Male hatten Verknallte es ihm während des Sex gesagt, doch nie …

Langsam hob er den Kopf und er blickte Spock wieder in die tiefbraunen Augen. Spock hatte in einer Verneinung angedeutet ihn zu lieben, er hatte ihm das Gefühl vermittelt durch Berührung und während der Gedankenverschmelzung, doch nie …

„Ich hatte meiner Mutter nie gesagt, was ich für sie empfand. Ich will bei dir nicht denselben Fehler begehen."

Langsam begann sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht auszubreiten und Jim nickte langsam.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Obwohl Spock nicht direkt lächelte, tat er es mit den Augen. Damit stand Jim von dem Stuhl auf, nur um sich vorsichtig zu ihm aufs Bett zu legen. Sein Kopf sank dabei auf Spocks Schulter, während seine Finger sich mit Spocks verschränkten. Sehr lange, lagen sie einfach nur so da. Ruhig, die Atmung des anderen lauschend.

„Also … ich nehme an, vervollständigt schmerzt die Verbindung nicht, korrekt?"

Ein bekanntes, warmes Gefühl begann sich durch seine Finger auszubreiten, als Spock begann seine Finger etwas zwischen seinen zu bewegen.

„Das ist korrekt."  
„Und … es ist egal, dass es so weit her liegt, oder? Ich meine … du könntest es vervollständigen, richtig?"

Er spürte, wie Spock neben ihm tief durchatmete und dann den Kopf absenkte, da er seinen heißen Atem auf der Stirn spürte.

„Das ist ebenfalls korrekt."

Nervös leckte sich Jim über die Lippen, dann hob er den Kopf, wobei er sogleich Spocks Blick einfing und ihn tief anblickte. Seine Hand drehte sich etwas, so dass sich ihre Handflächen aneinander schmiegten. Es fühlte sich perfekt an - wie für einander geschaffen.

„Ich will mit dir Eins sein. Für immer. Wenn du - ..."  
„Solange unsere Existenz währt. Mein T'hy'la."

„Dein."

Glücklich lächelte Jim. Dann hob er den Kopf etwas mehr und küsste Spock zärtlich auf die Lippen. Kurz darauf spürte er eine nur zu bekannte Berührung auf seinem Gesicht, die verschwand, als er Spock überall begann in sich zu spüren. Zuerst war es nur sein Kopf, doch wurde es immer mehr, intensiver. Solange, bis mehr daraus wurde. Mehr als ein einfaches Gefühl es beschreiben konnte. Es war für sie beide _Alles. _

_Ende_

Kommentar:

Zu aller Erst, vielen Dank an alle, die die FF gelesen haben. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie euch gefallen hat. Erneut sage ich, dass ich kein Genie bin, wenn es um Star Trek geht, aber ich habe einiges über die Charakter in Erfahrung gebracht, was mich schließlich genau zu dieser Geschichte brachte.

Für manche mag Spock zu offen sein, aber ich denke, dass er es aufgrund jüngster Ereignisse auch _darf._ Er hat seine Mutter verloren und seinen Heimatplaneten und ein Sprichwort sagt - man lernt etwas erst zu schätzen, wenn man es verliert. Und ich könnte mir wirklich vorstellen, dass Spock es bereut, dass er seiner Mutter zum Beispiel nie deutlich machte, wie sehr er sie liebte, auch wenn sie es wusste.

Was meine Darstellung von Jim angeht, wollte ich ganz speziell auf sein emotionales Ungleichgewicht deutlich machen. Ich zweifle keine Sekunde daran, dass sein Charakter sehr stark ist und er für seine Crew, das Schiff und seine Freunde alles tun würde. Doch hat er in der Vergangenheit wirklich Vieles durchgemacht. Ich fand es schade, dass in dem Reboot nicht direkt darauf einging, dass Sam ihn in der Kindheit verlassen hat - es wurde leider aus dem Film geschnitten. Doch denke ich, dass das ein entscheidendes Szenario in Jims Entwicklung war, ebenso wie das Verhalten seiner Mutter.

Doch kann er so stark sein, wie er will, so viele falsche Lächeln in die Welt schicken, wie er es will, emotional gesehen, ist in einer Szene ganz klar geworden, dass er eine sehr starke Schwäche hat. Und zwar kann er es nicht ertragen, nichts unternehmen zu können. Und genau auf diesen Schwachpunkt wollte ich eingehen. Das, zusammen mit Spocks Erkenntnis, wollte ich zusammen bringen.

Ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen und das viele Drama hat euch nicht zu sehr abgeschreckt. Umso gespannter bin ich auf eure Kommentare, über die ich mich wahnsinnig freuen würde.

LLAP


End file.
